Retaliation
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Jordyn and Dean had spent their lives together, until he walked out on her to become a WWE Superstar. Five years later, she's finally found her opportunity to get him back for what he did to her. And when Jordyn hits back, she hits back hard. But it isn't long until her plan blows up in her face, and there's only one person who can help her. (Rating may change in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

Retaliation

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is fictional. This is based purely on my imagination and being overly eager to bog myself down with too many stories going on at once. I only own Jordyn, as I created her.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Another story. I don't learn my lesson, but this one was nagging at my brain until I would write it. This one is kayfabe, though. So...there's that. Hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on it this far. Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Dean fucking Ambrose. That name made Jordyn Starr cringe. It made her blood boil. It induced her gag reflect, at times. She couldn't even bear to look at that face of his. That bastard had ruined her ability to watch WWE programming, though she continued to watch it anyway. Every single thing about the Unstable one got under her skin. His face. His voice. The way he walked. His mannerisms. Everything just pissed her off. Anything he did, any move he made, any word he spoke absolutely disgusted her.

And Dean just thought he was so great. He acted like he was some lunatic who didn't care about anyone or anything. Right. Just some disturbed guy with a rough childhood, a hard life, and no consideration for the consequences of his actions. Well, all of that was true…especially that last part. But he needed to learn a lesson. Dean Ambrose needed to be put in his place. He deserved to learn that not only did his selfish actions impact other people, but those actions would also creep back up and bite him on his ass…hard.

Jordyn angrily paced around her living room. Part of her was reconsidering her whole plan. After all, having been so close to the Lunatic Fringe for nineteen years made it slightly difficult to hit him where it would hurt the most. But then again, Mr. Ambrose didn't consider those same nineteen years when he left her for the good life he was looking for.

That was exactly what she had to focus on. He left her. After everything that they had been through together, Dean left her without thinking twice. She was doing exactly what she knew she should have. She was going to be giving him exactly what he deserved. This would be her form of justice…retribution…revenge. Jordyn finally stopped pacing, her hands coming to rest on the waist of the extra low rise jeans that clung to her bottom half like a second skin.

The last nearly five years without Dean had pushed her hard. She was determined to, not only succeed, but to knock his disloyal ass down a number of pegs, as well. Jordyn walked over to her full length mirror, checking herself out. The jeans looked like they were made for her. Her black, fitted, short-sleeved, low-cut crop top showed off the bad ass six-pack that she had gone to the gym six days a week for the last four and a half years to maintain. Her top showed off the feminine but still muscular arms that she had worked on consistently for the same amount of time she'd worked on the rest of her body…about four and a half years. Jordyn may have weighed one-hundred and forty pounds, standing at five-foot-three, but she could bench press nearly one-hundred and fifty pounds without much effort. She was quite physically fit, and she had an hourglass figure, being chest heavy and having some junk in her trunk. And that was something Jordyn knew she may have to use to her advantage, if she had any problems getting what she wanted. She wore her black knee-high leather boots. Her long, straight dark brown hair was casually resting in front of her shoulders. Her makeup was fairly simple, though flattering.

Jordyn took a deep breath. "You can do this, Jor. You got this," she encouraged herself. After all, Dean always said that the backstabbers deserved their punishment. And justly so. He would deserve everything she had in mind for him.

Jordyn had given up everything for Dean. She busted her ass to take care of him for years. They had created a life together, and he walked out on her. She wasn't going to let him off so easily. Sure, it may have been five years since it had happened. But she had been biding her time. She was waiting for her perfect opportunity. And she was more than confident that that opportunity was finally ready to present itself. She just needed to do a little bit of legwork. But after what Dean did to her, it would be more than worth it.

* * *

_ "What are you doing?" Jordyn asked, walking into the bedroom that she and Dean had shared for six years._

_ He looked up at her, like a deer caught in headlights. "You're home early," he commented, his voice shaking, as he pulled away from the bag that he had just zipped shut._

_ She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I told you that I was working a half day today. I went to the dentist, remember?"_

_ "Oh…yeah. How'd that go?" he asked, clearly very nervous._

_ "Fine. No cavities. Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" she asked again, dropping her bag on the dresser, as she walked over to him._

_ "Oh…uh…I'm packing," Dean nonchalantly replied._

_ "Well, I can see that. Where are you going?" Jordyn continued to question him._

_ "Uh…Florida."_

_ "For what?"_

_ "Well, it's a funny story, actually. I got a call today. Well…a few calls. I thought it was a prank or something, but the WWE offered me a contract, and they want me in Florida to start," he explained himself to her._

_ A smile immediately took over her previously stern features. "Oh my God! That's amazing, Dean! I told you it'd happen!" She paused, her face quickly losing all traces of happiness. "You weren't gonna tell me, were you?"_

_ "I mean…I was gonna leave a note."_

_ Jordyn took a deep breath and let it out. "Are you leaving me?"_

_ The look on his face was all she needed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes focused on the floor. Dean stood in front of her. "Jor, I'm sorry. I just…"_

_ She looked up at him. "You just what? The world is so big and bright for you now that you don't need me anymore?"_

_ "No…"_

_ Raising an eyebrow, she stood up. "Bullshit." Her hands found their way onto her hips. "Now that I've supported you and have taken care of you for all of these years…that I spent my entire life with you, now you get your big break, so…what? I'm not good enough for you anymore? Is that what this is?"_

_ "It isn't that."_

_ "Then, what is it, Dean? I'm dying to know!"_

_ He looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I just..uh…" He scratched his head. "I…uh…I'm gonna be in Florida…and you're gonna be here. I mean, we can't make…you know…that work." He was pretty sure that he was moments away from being slapped across the face._

_ "Dean, we have been together every day of our lives, in some way or another since I was five years old. And you don't think we can make it work?" She laughed bitterly. "I have been working two full time jobs. I haven't had a full day off since…I can't even remember when. And I did it with a smile on my face because you had to work on your training. I never bitched about being the one to pay all of the bills. I never complained that I'd come home after working in the office, and then, spending the night bartending, and you were on the couch watching TV. I never bitched about any of it. And you always told me that one day, you would get your big break, and we would never have to worry again. I wouldn't need to work so hard, so much. We would be okay. And when that day finally comes, you pack your shit to leave me?"_

_ Dean remained silent, his eyes roaming around the room, refusing to look at Jordyn. She willed away any urge she had to cry. She wouldn't let him see her fall apart. She refused to give him the satisfaction of being the one with the power._

_ "Go," she finally spoke. "You want to leave me, big shot? Then, take your shit out of MY apartment and go. But remember one thing…if you leave me, then, that's it. Those nineteen years are gone. You'll never be with me again. You can consider everything from you punching Robbie the Douche in the face for me to this moment…just…gone," Jordyn warned him. "And I can promise you, I'll never forgive you."_

_ She caught a glimpse of hesitation in his eyes. Jordyn knew that she had a chance…however small it was…it was still a chance. She silently hoped that it would be enough to make him change his mind about leaving._

_ "What's it gonna be, Dean? Are you gonna throw away our entire life together and leave me? Or are we gonna make this work?" she asked him._

_ "I-I-I…I just…I can't do this. I gotta go, Jor," he spoke, before grabbing his things and leaving the apartment._

* * *

Jordyn knew that he deserved everything he had coming to him. He had completely destroyed her heart. She had never felt such a deep pain in her entire life, and she didn't have an easy life. She had spent months crying over him. Hell, she would be lying if she said that it wasn't still a very sore spot for her. The brunette shook the memories away. She had more pressing matters to focus on. She needed to find one person. And that one person would undoubtedly be her key to retaliating against Dean for the pain he had caused her.

Then, maybe…just maybe…her life could finally go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Retaliation

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters own themselves, aside from Jordyn, who is my creation. This did not happen. Please don't mistake this for fact. This is fiction and not a true account of anything, except that I clearly have too much time on my hands.

* * *

**A/N: I am so excited that I've already received such a positive reaction to this story. I appreciate the reviews: AnimalloverInc, nafiondf aof (I do appreciate the suggestion, but I've already written 19 chapters. But I promise, I'll keep it interesting for you!), Cougar3371 (You know I love to make everything dramatic!), xSamiliciousx, Seth rollins babe, and alibob687. You guys are seriously awesome. I've been working on this story for the last couple of weeks...and I'm trying to work on all of the others. And I found out today that I finally got a job, so my time may be limited, but I'm gonna do my best to keep up! I hope you continue to enjoy this one! Thanks so much for the love! XoXoXo**

* * *

Seth Rollins was on fire. The Architect was moments away from landing a curb stomp on John Cena. He was elated to be moments away from a guaranteed victory against the face of the WWE. Hell, that was symbolism if he had ever seen it. He knew that it was his time to take over the spot that John Cena had held for so long.

As he ran forward to land his debilitating finisher, Seth almost immediately felt the air leave his lungs, as he was plowed down by an all-too familiar former ally. Dean Ambrose. The Lunatic Fringe quickly began landing punches to his head. All Rollins could do was try to block the blows, which wasn't easy considering how off-guard he had been caught.

Within moments, though it felt a lot longer, J &amp; J Security had jumped into the ring to try and pull Ambrose off of their only client. But Ambrose was too much for them, especially when Cena was able to up and help the WWE's designated psychopath. Seth quickly rolled out of the ring, when he managed to escape the fists of the Unstable one, feeling slightly dazed, as he grabbed his Money in the Bank briefcase. Along with Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, he hastily ran up the ramp to escape the surprise attack.

Seth was fuming, as he stormed backstage. This was becoming an all-too familiar scenario for him. No matter where he was, no matter what he did, Dean Ambrose always somehow managed to find him and beat the hell out of him. And Rollins wasn't completely delusional about the situation. He knew that Ambrose was still quite sour after that whole chair incident, when Seth unexpectedly left The Shield to partner with The Authority. But over six months later, it was time for him to move on. Dean was driving him insane, at this point.

As he made his way passed the other Superstars, he was only looking for two specific people. He noticed the mocking smirks directed at him. But they didn't bother him, in the least. It was the demented crackpot that was bothering him. He was feeling damn near ready to have a mental breakdown.

Seth was followed closely by J &amp; J Security. He was beyond furious, as his anger continued to boil over the actions that occurred minutes before. As Mr. Money in the Bank, he shouldn't have had to deal with Dean Ambrose's constant attacks. He deserved better protection than he currently had. And he sure as hell expected the Authority to do something about it. After all, he was the shining star. Why should he have to deal with this lunatic?

Seth flung open the door to the Authority's office. "What the hell are you gonna do about this psychopath?" he demanded of both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are storming in here like this?" the former Superstar turned COO of the WWE questioned, an eyebrow raised, nostrils flaring.

"I'm the future of this company that you'll be running! I deserve to have better protection out there! I can't have a match; I can't go out there at all, without having Dean Ambrose coming after me! And you have to do something about it!" he insisted.

"Seth, you need to calm down," Stephanie spoke up. "Trust me, we're just as annoyed with Dean Ambrose as you are."

"But you're not the one getting assaulted out there every single day. And neither are you," he said, looking at Triple H. "The guy is out of his mind. I had Cena taken care of. I was seconds away from curb stomping him. And I have to deal with that?!"

"I understand why you're angry. But that's why we gave you J &amp; J Security…to help watch your back against things like this," she replied, calmly.

Seth gave her a sarcastic look. "I'm sorry. Were you not watching my match? Did you not see what happened even with those two out there?" he asked.

Stephanie glanced at the pair, who were clearly not trying to argue for their obviously shoddy work protecting him. They had their hands on their hips, looking at the ceiling. "Good point," she breathed. "Okay, Seth. What do you want us to do?"

"I want you two to do something about him. I don't know. Fire Ambrose. Get a restraining order. Give me more security…like Kane."

Kane, who was also in the room, but hadn't been paying much mind to the poster child for the future of the company, turned and glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, not liking where he was going with this.

"We can't fire him. The WWE Universe loves him for some twisted reason. Getting rid of him isn't what's best for business," Stephanie pointed out. "Even his merchandise keeps selling out on ."

"And you may be the future of this company, Seth, but I'm not your security guard and won't ever be. I'm the WWE's Director of Operations. I have more than enough to do without having to watch your back because you're too busy crying about not wanting to get your ass kicked by Dean Ambrose. That's not my concern and not my problem," Kane spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. Truth be told, he had no interest in being friendly with Seth Rollins. He didn't like him and didn't like his arrogant attitude.

"Kane, we've got this under control," Triple H spoke, noticing the hostile looks that the two men were exchanging. "Listen, Seth, we'll figure something out. Okay? In the meantime, Joey, Jamie, keep your eyes open and do your jobs."

The two half-witted 'security guards', if they could even be called that, bumbled a confirmation that they understood and would do so. Frustrated, Seth Rollins turned and left the office, heading back to his own locker room.

He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get an upper hand on Dean Ambrose, without something really big that would give him the momentum he desperately needed. Seth knew that he needed to figure something out and quickly.

Having worked with the Lunatic Fringe in The Shield, Rollins knew that he was dealing with someone who had no consideration for the consequences of his actions; someone who didn't think things through; someone hell-bent on getting revenge; someone who didn't care what it took to achieve what he wanted; someone who was only focused on the moment and not the future. That was what made Dean incredibly dangerous to him. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Meanwhile, Seth knew that he had plenty to lose. He was frustrated with having to deal with this on and off for over six months, with no end in sight. It made it difficult to focus on the future that he needed to put his time and energy into.

Seth opened the locker room door and felt his blood boil, once again. If he wasn't pissed off enough as it was, he was damn near ready to have a meltdown. Dean Ambrose had clearly paid a visit to the locker room. Seth's things were trashed and thrown all over the place. There was no end to this madness.

"Oh…" Joey Mercury's voice was heard.

"Son of a…" Seth growled. "Clean this up," he demanded of Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble. "You can't get Ambrose off of my back, then, you may as well fix this mess."

The two quickly scurried around the room, trying to make some sense of the mess. Seth sat on the couch, exasperated. Each passing day, he was given more reasons to come up with a fool-proof plan that would end this chaos. It was getting to be too much for him to handle. He couldn't focus on a plan, when Dean Ambrose was constantly attacking him and doing things like this.

Seth wouldn't admit it out loud, but Dean Ambrose was clearly outshining him in this war. It was driving him out of his head, and Ambrose was too much for him to handle. He needed something to give him a leg up over the Lunatic Fringe. He needed to figure out what he could do to get back at Ambrose in a major way. But he was coming up with nothing. He had no idea what he could do to help his situation.

Seth needed something, and he needed something fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Retaliation

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Jordyn is my property, mostly because I created her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really appreciating the response I've gotten for this. So, thank you very much. And a massive thank you for the reviews: alibob687 (I love them. They're so entertaining, and both Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury are so talented. Thanks...I did get paid for sitting home, but that only lasted 6 months. But seeing as I haven't been working for over 10 months, I've watched plenty of Netflix lol), AnimalloversInc (Mwahahaha...you caught on to my plan!), xSamiliciousx, and my anonymous guest. You guys are awesome. I hope you continue to enjoy this next chapter. The pieces are coming together. Speaking of vengeful women and Seth Rollins...good luck to him. I hope he doesn't lose his job. Other than that, I love you all! XoXoXo**

* * *

Seth Rollins was in his house, his brain on overload. He was trying to come up with something that would help give him the edge over Dean Ambrose. But he was drawing blanks. That caused him even more frustration than he could handle. He was sick of constantly having to watch his back because no one could ever predict where or when Ambrose would strike. And it angered him to no end that he couldn't figure out how to beat him at his game.

A knock on the front door interrupted his thoughts. Seth walked over, having no idea who could be there. With the current state of things, it made him even more paranoid. Seth glanced through the peephole. It was a woman…a beautiful woman, actually. This made him hesitant. Why would some random, beautiful stranger show up on his doorstep? Was this some kind of trap that Ambrose was setting him up with? Was Ambrose out there, too?

Seth hesitantly opened the door. "Hello," he greeted, looking around to see if there was any evidence of his nemesis's presence. Once he was satisfied that he didn't see Dean Ambrose, his eyes took in the sight before him. This woman was certainly something. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, a perfectly made up face, though it was obvious that even without makeup, she was still a sight to see. She wore a crop top that showed off a generous helping of her abundant cleavage. It also showed off her incredibly toned midsection. He tried to push the possibility of this being a trap out of his mind because he definitely liked what he was seeing in front of him.

"Hi Seth. I'm Jordyn… Jordyn Starr. And I think we need to talk. We need each other's help…with a common enemy," she introduced herself. His ears perked up.

"Oh? Who's the enemy?"

"Dean Ambrose," she replied.

Seth raised his eyebrows, quite intrigued. "Would you like to come in?" he offered, opening the door a little bit more.

"Please," she replied with a smile.

Seth moved out of the way, allowing this strange woman to enter his house. When she was inside, he shut and locked the door. He led her into the living room. The pair sat on the couch, facing each other.

"So…who are you, exactly?" he questioned.

Jordyn smiled. "Well, I assume you haven't heard about me from that asshole. So, I'll explain. Dean and I were best friends for nineteen years. And we were in a relationship for nine of those years. When he got the offer from the WWE, he packed his things and walked out on me," she briefly explained.

A smirk crossed his lips. This is exactly what he was looking for. "He just…left you? Out of nowhere?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"And you came to find me because…?"

"Well, I know that Dean has been quite a thorn in your side for the last few months. And, I mean, let's be honest with each other, it's difficult to play mind games with him. I want him to get what he deserves for what he did to me. He has no idea that you know I even exist. I can be the best card that you play to get back at him. It'll really get under his skin."

"You want to help me take him down?"

A smile finally adorned her lips. "That's exactly what I want," she replied. "I want him to be so mentally messed up that he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"Oh…okay. And how do you expect to do that?"

"To give credit where credit is due, no one can really figure out the psychopath. But I've known him for nearly my entire life. I spent every day with him from when I was five up until I was twenty-four…nineteen years later. He may be a mystery to everyone else, but not to me. I know Dean Ambrose better than he knows himself sometimes."

Seth nodded slowly. "So, he has no idea that you're around?"

"None whatsoever."

"You dated him for nine years?"

"We grew up together. We had very similar screwed up home situations, so we took care of each other. When we got older, we grew even closer. We started dating. I supported him while he was training and focusing on becoming a WWE Superstar. I worked two full-time jobs. I did everything that I possibly could to take care of him. He always promised me that one day, he would start taking care of me. And things would change for us. But when the opportunity came, he left me. And I was heartbroken. But…that changed to anger," Jordyn explained.

"Oh. Wow."

Jordyn shrugged. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," she replied.

"You're telling me."

"So, would you like my help?"

"Yeah. I'd love your help. I mean, it's true what they say—the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Absolutely."

"I just need to bring you to The Authority, and I'm sure they'll be happy to bring you on board," he told her

"Okay."

"Let me ask you a question. What happened after he left? What'd you do?"

"Well, I worked out a lot. I got promoted at work and made good money. I trained my ass off, and I vowed that one day, I would make him pay for everything. I busted my ass for this day," she explained.

"You're really hell-bent on revenge, huh?"

The evil smirk confirmed what Seth already came to believe. "Oh I've never been so dedicated to a cause before."

"I like your attitude. Do you know how to work in the ring?" he curiously questioned her.

"Of course I do. Who do you think started training with Dean when he decided that he wanted to be a Superstar?"

"You're the total package, huh?"

"You could say that."

"What made you come see me? You probably could have gotten him back without me."

"I'm sure I could have. But let's be honest with each other, together we can make it much, much worse for him."

He nodded. "You're right."

Jordyn smiled at him. "Oh Seth, trust me, you've never met someone so set on taking him down. He took nineteen years of my life. And I'm going to make him regret everything that he ever did to me. And the moment that he sees me…with you, he'll know his time is up."

"You seem pretty devious."

"Cross me, and I can be."

Seth was quite impressed with this woman. And her timing couldn't have been more perfect, either. As long as The Authority was onboard with her, he was confident that she would be the one to take him down. He couldn't have felt luckier.

Jordyn was the weapon that he needed in order to have the advantage over Dean Ambrose. And now that he had her, Seth knew that the tide would be changing…and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Retaliation

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is complete fiction and did not happen.

* * *

**A/N: My darlings! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this! Thank you for the awesome reviews: xSamiliciousx, alibob687 (I'm with you. And I'm sure my boyfriend would agree, too, as when he pisses me off, he's up shit's creek without a paddle...and he's usually afraid...even though I don't beat him. Mwahahaha), AnimalloversInc, blahhh, Liv Hardy, and Seth rollins babe. I'm gonna keep on updating, and hopefully, you'll keep on reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome! Love you all! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Trust me, if you just tell them everything you told me, they'll have no choice but to bring you on," Seth explained, as he and Jordyn headed into the venue for the evening's Monday Night Raw taping…and for Jordyn to finally meet The Authority.

The brunette looked confident. "Oh trust me, I can take care of this," she replied with a smirk on her face.

Seth led her to The Authority's designated office for the evening. Jordyn felt that she was completely prepared for what was about to happen. She didn't show any traces of nervousness in her, at all. She was just ready to finally make her statement and begin doing what she had been waiting so long to do—make Dean miserable and drive him crazier than he already was.

In her usual crop top, skinny jeans, and boots, Jordyn was ready to finally make an impact. She knew that The Authority wouldn't be so quick to trust her, as they didn't know her nor did they even know of her. But she knew that they would come to do so. After all, they had a very similar goal in mind.

When they got to the door with 'The Authority' neatly plated on it, Seth knocked and opened it. He stepped in first with Jordyn following closely behind him. Triple H and Stephanie's conversation almost immediately ended, as the two were confused as to who Seth had brought into their office with him.

"Uh…Seth..?" Stephanie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey. So, this is Jordyn. She's exactly what we've been looking for with this whole Dean Ambrose situation," he introduced her.

"Is she gonna sleep with him or something?" she questioned.

"No. No. No. Jordyn, I think you can handle this part," he said, signaling her to speak.

"I'm the one who will get under his skin. I know everything there is to know about him. I know what makes him tick. I know how to make him lose his mind," she explained.

"How so?" Triple H asked.

"Well, I've known him since I was five. We were best friends. We dated. And when he came here, he walked out on me," she told them.

"Wait a second…so you know him very well."

Jordyn nodded. "We were together almost every single day for about nineteen years."

"Why are you here to help us, though?" Triple H inquired.

"When I said he walked out on me, he literally walked out on me. He packed his things and attempted to sneak out of our apartment. I came home early and caught him. I gave him an option to stay with me. But he left anyway. He left me, after I worked two jobs to support him while he trained to come here. But…he turned his back on me. So, I'm ready to pay it forward," Jordyn explained the situation between them a little bit more.

Stephanie and Triple H glanced at each other, silently communicating with each other. Clearly, both were intrigued by this strange woman and the story that she told them. "So, what you're insinuating is that Dean saw you, he would be pretty surprised, wouldn't he?" Stephanie finally asked her.

"I'm pretty sure that he had planned on never seeing me again. So, if you'd like to engage in a little mental warfare, I can promise you all that I'm exactly what you need to take care of that," she assured them.

The couple nodded, noting the clearly very hopeful look in Seth's eyes. "So, you'd like to be a part of The Authority?" Triple H asked.

"Yes," Seth quickly spoke up. "She needs to be a part of The Authority. I told you that I needed something to help me out here. She's better than anything I could have come up with on my own. She knows how to take care of business in the ring. She has a bone to pick with Ambrose. And she's out to get in his head. We need her."

"You can grapple in the ring?" Stephanie questioned her.

"Well, when Dean decided that he wanted to become a WWE Superstar more than anything, I was his girlfriend. And I spent a lot of time helping him train and learning the moves with him. I was his practice buddy. So, regardless if you hate him or not, you have to admit, he's good in the ring. All of those moves…I learned them with him. I know how he works, when he's in that ring. I know what goes on in his head. I know everything."

"Alright. I mean, this is a little premature, but I think you might be a good fit for us," Triple H told her.

Jordyn smiled. "Well, this may sound a little premature, but I'm ready to take that smug psychopathic liability down quite a few pegs," she retorted.

"You're spunky, too," Stephanie commented.

"Listen, I'm sure that neither of you are completely sold on the idea of me yet…probably because you only met me five minutes ago. But I've been waiting for this moment for almost five years already. That bastard stole nineteen years of my life that he just threw away like garbage. He dropped me like I was nothing at all. And he needs to pay for that. Dean doesn't want to see me every again. I know that. In fact, one of the last things that I ever said to him was that if he left, he would never see me again. The absolute last thing he would ever expect is to see me again. And considering how well I know him, with the way I feel about him after what he did to me, Dean Ambrose doesn't want me anywhere near the WWE…much less in The Authority."

"You're right. What's more of a mind game than seeing your angry, hurt, betrayed ex-girlfriend, who is seriously pissed off with you, aligned with the people that you're fighting against?" Stephanie thought aloud.

"Trust me, nineteen years of knowledge that I'd love to use against him in here," Jordyn said tapping on her temple. "If anyone can make a fool of him, it's me."

"Alright, Jordyn," Stephanie spoke. "We'll give you a shot."

The twenty-eight year old smiled. "Thank you."

"We'll temporarily sign you as a Diva for tonight. If you have the impact that you think you will and that we hope you will, we'll negotiate a longer deal. Okay?" she offered.

"That works for me."

"Trust me, I can almost see the expression on that lunatic's face. He's gonna lose completely lose his mind when he sees her."

"I promise you, I'm gonna give you an upper hand that you'd never thought you'd have. Dean Ambrose may be cunning and crazy. But I'm the kind of secret weapon that he doesn't want you to have on your side."

"Wait a second," Seth breathed. "One night, when we were on the road, in The Shield, Dean mentioned that he hadn't and wouldn't talk about his past because of one big mistake that he'd made. Was he talking about leaving you?"

"I mean, I don't know. But we had always had this 'no regrets' policy. So, I don't know what else he could have been talking about," she replied with a shrug.

Seth smirked. "This is even better because you're already in his head."

"I just want to make him suffer," Jordyn spoke. "He deserves to for what he did to me."

"Like I said when we met the other day, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."


	5. Chapter 5

Retaliation

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is fiction. It did not happen.

* * *

**A/N: I am beyond sorry for the delay in updates. I didn't realize that working normal people hours would be so exhausting. The bright side is that i love my new job, so there's something positive. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long. A huge thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter: nafiondf aof, xSamiliciousx, AnimalloversInc, alibob687, my anonymous guest, kelsy goulding, Cougar3371 (My fave!), and Slytherin Studios. You guys are so awesome, and I love you all very much! XoXoXo**

* * *

Dean Ambrose was sitting in the catering area that the WWE provided at the venue for all of their employees. He loved free food, so he found his way there at every show. He was sitting at a table, by himself, his plate nearly overflowing with piles of food. He was shoveling it into his mouth, as if he hadn't eaten for an extended period of time. Truth be told, he actually hadn't eaten all day. He had been so distracted by his workout that he had forgotten to eat breakfast or lunch. It was the possibilities of what he could do to Seth Rollins looming over his head that were really to blame. And now, Dean Ambrose was hungry.

The Lunatic Fringe was enjoying the upper hand he had over his former Shield brother. Nothing entertained him more than seeing the utter frustration…and sometimes humiliation in his enemy's face, day in and day out. Dean hated having been betrayed by one third of his former faction. It really got under Dean's skin and irked him in a way he really hadn't been irked before. Seth had turned his back on everything that they represented…everything that they had believed in. And Dean believed that, more than anything, Seth deserved to suffer the consequences that his actions resulted in. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong…just dishing out some much deserved punishment. He wanted to teach Seth a valuable lesson.

"So, is it true?" Paige questioned Alicia Fox, as the two sat at a table near Dean. He didn't particularly care for them or their gossip, for that matter. In fact, he wished that they weren't speaking so loudly, so that he could enjoy his meal in peace. It wasn't that he disliked them or anything. He just had more important things to focus on.

"I don't know, but everyone is talking about it. I'm not sure if I should be worried or something. I mean, I don't need some green little newbie coming in here and acting like she owns the place," Alicia replied.

"Well, we can always put her in her place…if she even exists," Paige pointed out.

"Yeah. We have more than enough Divas. We don't need another one to try and steal our spotlight," Alicia spoke.

A new Diva? Now, Dean wasn't particularly interested in the Divas. But he liked to think that he could be a bit of a ladies' man. Not that he'd actually been with anyone in the almost five years that he had been with the company. And the only other woman that he had been with…well…he didn't like to think about her or that situation. Anyways, a new prospect may pique his interest. After all, he was still a man. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for this rumored new Diva. But he was still focused on what he was going to do this week, in order to aggravate the hell out of Seth Rollins. That was his first priority. And he had a couple of cunning, though destructive ideas that were swirling around his unstable mind. Dean just needed to pick out what would be Seth's poison for the evening. He got such a kick out of watching the traitor fall victim to all of the many attacks, pranks, and all-around irritants that Dean sent his way. After all, the backstabber was getting exactly what he deserved. As far as Dean was concerned, he was getting exactly what he had asked for.

* * *

Monday Night Raw was underway. The Authority was making their way down the ramp and into the ring. They all knew what they had in store for the irritant known as Dean Ambrose, and they were beyond excited to make it known to everyone that he wasn't the good guy he made himself out to be.

Seth Rollins, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Kane, and of course, J &amp; J Security, stood in the center of the ring. No one else knew what was going on. But the entire locker room and the WWE Universe could see they had something up their sleeves.

Once their entrance music stopped, Stephanie held the microphone in her hand. "Good evening, and welcome to Monday Night Raw!" she greeted everyone in her usual condescending, though enthusiastic tone. The crowd booed, though they were intense and animated, as a result of their excitement. "We have a lot to do tonight, but first, we want to address one particular issue, before we get into anything else.

"Last week, once again, Dean Ambrose—" The crowd cheered loudly, interrupting the daughter of Vince McMahon. She waited a couple of moments for them to calm down. "Okay. Like I was saying, Dean Ambrose stuck his nose where it didn't belong. He seems to have a habit of doing this. And we can be honest here, Dean can be pretty clever. He plays his little pranks and gets a laugh out of all of you. His childish games are entertaining, sure. But Seth, here, is the future of this great company. Dean Ambrose is a flash in the pan." The crowd jeered, as she insulted one of the WWE Universe's favorite Superstars.

"I know. I know. But, let's be honest with each other, he's the same guy who stole Seth's briefcase, which is a crime, I might add, and dumped soda and popcorn into it…as well as JBL's hat. When he gave it back, Seth was sprayed with some green…stuff." She made a disgusted face. "He runs around like an out of control prankster." The WWE Universe continued to boo her.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Agree to disagree, I guess. Anyway, we decided that it's about time to put the Lunatic Fringe in his place. So, Dean, please come out here. We have something for you." The Authority silently waited for a couple of moments, but the Lunatic Fringe's music didn't play. "Come on, Dean. I promise you that no one will lay a finger on you…or a briefcase," Stephanie assured him. More silence. "Dean, I can personally guarantee that no one will do anything to you. If anyone does, I will suspend that individual…without pay," she offered.

After a moment of silence, Dean Ambrose's music began playing. The Lunatic Fringe made his way out, donning his usual denim jeans, t-shirt, and gray leather jacket. The look on his face conveyed his hesitation in trusting Stephanie McMahon. No one could blame him either, as he inched his way towards the ring.

"Come on in, Dean. No one is going to hurt you," Stephanie coaxed him.

Dean thought for a moment, as he paced in front of the ring. He finally reached underneath it and grabbed a chair, before finally climbing into the ring, an equalizer in hand…just in case she was lying to him. He was handed a microphone. When his music finally stopped, he was pacing in the ring, still holding onto the chair.

"You have a surprise for me?" he questioned. "Why do I feel like this isn't going to feel like Christmas morning?"

"I'll let Seth take it from here," Stephanie said, handing her microphone to Mr. Money in the Bank.

The cocky smirk on his face confirmed Dean's suspicions about this situation. "Dean, my friend, you've been one sly vigilante, haven't you?"

The Lunatic Fringe smugly laughed and nodded. "What can I say, Seth? I'm just a lot smarter than you. I always make sure I'm one step ahead," he casually replied.

"You know what? I'll give you that, Dean. You've been one upping me for months. You've been waging this mental warfare against me, and I'm gonna come right out and say it…you've been the bigger man," he conceited, though his tone was not one of surrender.

"Thank you," he mockingly replied. "Your approval makes me feel so much better about myself."

"But your run as the mind game champion ends today. I have something that you won't be able to combat. I have something that is so good, you won't even know what to do. I'm minutes away from doing to you what you would never expect from me, Dean. And you'll never be able to pay me back from what I have up my sleeve."

Dean looked a little confused. "You think you can outwit me?" he questioned in complete disbelief.

"I don't think I can. I know it for a fact. And I thought maybe doing this…thing I have up my sleeve is going a little too far…maybe I shouldn't do this. After all, it doesn't really matter what you do to me. I'm still the future of the WWE, and you're still the unstable liability for everyone here. But then, I thought that maybe this will give you the opportunity to answer for your dirty deeds," he spoke, mocking Ambrose's finisher.

Dean smirked at him. "You really think that you can get under my skin, Seth? You think that I'm afraid of this 'secret weapon' you say you've got? Keep one thing in mind…I'm not afraid of everything. Gimme your best shot, you little backstabbing, skunk-looking horse's ass."

"You know…I'm glad you brought that up. You call me a traitor…a backstabber…you tell me that I'm disloyal…all of those words…like you're such an upstanding guy. But you're really not? Are you?" Dean raised an eyebrow, prompting Seth to continue. "You act like you're so much different than me, but we're really not so far off, are we? Obviously, aside from the fact that I'm going to be the face of the company, and you'll be institutionalized. I betrayed and walked out on The Shield. But you're not a stranger to betraying someone and walking out on them. Are you?" he questioned, as satisfied smile on his face.

A flash on panic crossed The Lunatic Fringe's eyes. But it quickly dissipated. After all, there was no way Seth could have any idea as to what had happened nearly five years earlier. There was no possible way.

"Are you ready for your surprise, Dean-o?" Seth proudly spoke, feeling overwhelmed with excitement.

"Bring it," he challenged.

"Okay. Great. Without further ado, Dean, WWE Universe, I would like…no, I would love to introduce you all to the newest member of The Authority," Seth presented.

The Authority's music began playing for the second time that night. And a woman walked out. With a pretty, made up face and long brown hair, she confidently made her way down the ramp. Donning a pair of black J Brand L624 Stacked Leather skinny pants with a black Only Hearts So Fine crop top, and a pair of black Christian Louboutin Loubi Bike 140 Leather and Python boots. While the WWE Universe stared on in confusion, Dean Ambrose looked like he saw a ghost.


	6. Chapter 6

Retaliation

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This did not really happen. It is complete and utter fiction.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys are still into this. I'm going to try to keep up with the updates. I'm up by 5/5:30 every morning and don't get home until around 6 at night, and by then, I'm exhausted. So, bear with me, I promise I haven't forgotten about you guys, and I am going to make an effort to post more often. A massive thank you for the reviews I received for the last chapter: AnimalloversInc (lol how the tides have changed), (I used to update nearly every day because I was unemployed, but now I have a job, so I'm going to try to update a couple of times a week), xSamiliciousx (Thanks!), Seth rollins babe, labinnacslove, Slytherin Studios, and Pinayprincesa. I really appreciate the love. It makes me a happy lady. Love you guys bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jordyn made her way into the ring, an arrogant smile on her face. She climbed into the ring and made her way over to The Authority, stopping to shoot a smug look at the Lunatic Fringe. She walked over to Stephanie and Triple H, who each gave her a quick hug, before Stephanie handed her a microphone.

The music finally stopped, and everyone's attention was focused on the mystery woman standing in the ring, who clearly had some kind of history with Dean Ambrose. She smiled proudly. "Hi Dean. Long time, no see, huh?" she finally spoke. Dean just stared at her in disbelief, not speaking. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Still no response. "Wow, look at that, the one and only Dean Ambrose is speechless. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither," Seth Rollins agreed, smiling enthusiastically. "Everyone, please meet the WWE's newest Diva, Jordyn Starr!" he introduced. "Dean, would you like to do the honors and tell everyone who she is?" The mocking tone and gleeful expression on Seth's face did nothing but infuriate Dean even more.

"Are you serious right now?" Dean finally questioned, not even holding the microphone up, stone-faced.

Jordyn and Seth gave each other confused looks and began pointing to the other and back to themselves, though they were really only mocking Dean. "Which one?" Seth asked, trying to hide the smile that was desperate to cross his lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, ignoring Seth completely, his eyes burning into Jordyn.

"Oh. Me. Well, that's a funny story. I remember when I was five years old…this is back in 1991…I lived in Cincinnati, Ohio, at the time, with my drunk for a mother and drunken violent father. I was very young, but I knew that I didn't want to be there. And one sunny, Spring afternoon, the ice cream man gave me a free Sno-Cone. He knew the situation I was in with my parents, and I think he just felt bad for me. Anyway, I was sitting on my front stoop, enjoying the Sno-Cone I had. So, this eight-year-old named Robbie…he was the neighborhood bully—"

"I know the story," Dean impatiently interrupted.

Jordyn gave him a look. "You do. But no one else does, and I think it's rude to have started the story and not finish it. I don't want to leave everyone in suspense. I think they'd like to hear it. Now, let me continue, after you so rudely interrupted me. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Robbie! Now, Robbie, the neighborhood bully pulled up in front of my house on his bike. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my ponytail. He pulled me up and grabbed my Sno-Cone out of my hand. And I'll never forget what he said to me. He said 'My mom said you have bad parents. Bad parents have bad kids. And bad kids don't get Sno-Cones.' And the next thing that I remember was Robbie being punched in the face. My Sno-Cone was handed back to me. And this six year old told him 'If I see you near her again, I'll cut you into little pieces.' Now, Robbie had a bloody nose and looked completely surprised by the turn of events. Then, he ran off crying. And he never bullied me again. Fast forward nineteen years, I was living with that six year old…obviously, he wasn't six anymore, he was twenty-five, then. I was working two jobs to support us, while he was able to focus on training to become a WWE Superstar. And I was happy to help him and do everything to take care of him, while he concentrated on his future. I was in love with him. I spent almost every day for nineteen years with him. And the last nine, we were in a relationship. I loved him more than anything else in the world. And do you know what he did to me?" Jordyn asked. Dean remained silent.

"What did he do? You can't leave me hanging here," Seth chimed in, faking curiosity, as he already knew the story.

"He got the call he'd been waiting for, packed his things, and just walked out on me," she replied.

The members of The Authority feigned shocked expressions, exaggerating their reactions as much as they could. "That's so awful, Jordyn," Stephanie spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What kind of a person would do such a thing to you?"

Jordyn's eyes remained stuck on Dean. "The same kind of guy who likes to spend months trying to get revenge against a former brother for buying into something bigger and better. The same guy who steals a briefcase and plays childish pranks thinking he has a leg up on the other guy." She paused. "And for any of you who don't know who I'm talking about, maybe Dean Ambrose, here, can clarify that for you."

Triple H put on a shocked face. "Dean…is this…is this true?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

The Superstar remained silent, as he and Jordyn continued to stare at each other. "Well, Dean, am I telling the truth?" she asked him.

"You think you can come here and…what?" Get your revenge on me? Is that what this is all about? Some pathetic little attempt for vengeance, five years after the fact?" he questioned, as he began pacing around the ring again, seemingly moments away from having a complete meltdown.

"I think it doesn't matter why I'm here, Dean. What matters is that you no longer have that upper hand you were so happy to have."

"You can't do this! None of you can do this!"

"Actually, we can…and we did," Stephanie replied with a sufficiently satisfied smirk.

"No. No. No." Dean began pacing faster.

"You seem pretty upset. Are you okay, Dean?" Jordyn asked with a smile on her face. She knew that she'd already accomplished her goal. He was not happy.

Dean threw the chair out of the ring, in frustration. It crashed onto the ramp. "This is not okay, Jordyn!" he yelled at her.

She laughed. "Oh Dean…you're so funny. You think that I'm not allowed to betray you. Seth isn't allowed to betray you. No one can betray you. No one can do anything to you. But you were the first out of all of us to betray anyone. You're nothing but a hypocrite. And you make me sick. And I promise you, I'm not going anywhere any time soon…if only because it's already driving you crazy," she shot back.

Out of anger, Dean threw his microphone at the floor of the ring. It landed at Jordyn's feet. He began yelling incoherently, as he continued pacing, before finally leaving the ring. And heading back up the ramp, continuing to lose his mind.

Jordyn, along with the rest of The Authority, smiled smugly, only too happy to have accomplished exactly what they had set out to. She knew that she was only dishing to him what he deserved. Jordyn was confident that she was going to have a lot of fun with this.

Stephanie and Triple H were particularly proud of the newest addition to the WWE. They weren't sure she would be able to go through with this. They had a feeling that the fact that seeing as she had loved him for so long, it would make it impossible for her to do this to him. They now knew that they were clearly wrong. And for once, they couldn't have been happier to be so wrong. They knew they should never have doubted her, but everyone was on the same page now, and this was going to be fun for everyone involved…except for Dean Ambrose.


	7. Chapter 7

Retaliation

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is not real. This did not happen. I made this all up and consider it a creative expression of my weirdness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! A huge thanks for the reviews I received for the last chapter: , Seth rollins babe, xSamiliciousx, labinnacslove, Slytherin Studios, AnimalloversInc, and both of my anonymous guests (I am planning on finishing...as of right now, I have up to chapter 19 written out, and with all of the downtime I have at work, maybe I can sneak some more writing in then, too.). I appreciate all of the love. I'm about to get dressed and head out on the road to do some shopping with the boyfriend, seeing as it was his birthday Wednesday. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, and I'll try to update again tomorrow...and I should be able to. Love you guys lots! XoXoXo**

* * *

Dean Ambrose could not believe this was really happening. Jordyn was back, and she had aligned herself with The Authority. Maybe what he had done to her wasn't exactly the 'right' thing to do. But that didn't justify what she was doing to him now. Sure, he looked like a crazy guy, but he was Dean Ambrose. That didn't particularly phase him.

He saw Jordyn heading over to him. That only boiled his blood even more. She stopped in his vicinity, her arms folded over her chest.

"Well, Dean, it looks like you're about to have a nervous breakdown," she commented, a satisfied smirk adorning her lips.

He stopped his incessant pacing and stood facing her. "You think that this is some kind of joke?" he asked.

Jordyn slowly shook her head. "No…not at all. This isn't really a joking matter. I'm completely serious. You think that you're the only one with the power here, Dean? Let's keep one thing in mind, I was there for you, when to the world, you were no one. But when you were ready to become a Superstar, which you were only able to do because of everything that I did and everything that I sacrificed for you, when you were ready to become a someone to all of those people, I became a no one to you. I was there for you through everything. I busted my ass to support you and take care of you and do right by you. And I loved you so much…with everything in me for as long as I can remember. But that wasn't good enough for you. And, hey, that's fine. But don't think you have any say in what I do now."

"You're only here to piss me off and get under my skin," he spoke, slowly and deliberately.

Chuckling bitterly, Jordyn leaned in slightly closer towards him. "Oh, you can bet your ass I am. And if you think that I'm under your skin now, just you wait, Ambrose," she retorted, her voice becoming increasingly more hostile and devious. "You may think that everyone else is afraid of you, but I can promise you, I am not. And I'm sure as hell not some little naïve girl who thinks the sun rises and sets by your word anymore. You were so quick to crucify Seth for leaving the Shield for The Authority. But you're the last person who should be calling anyone out for being a backstabber. I would have done anything for you…anything at all. But you chose to walk away from me like I was some little piece of garbage on the side of the street. Well, my dear, I can promise you, I'm not nothing anymore, and I'll make sure you see that."

"It wasn't like that. And for you to bitch about me…you're doing the same thing."

"I am not. Now, you're gonna call me a traitor? And a backstabber? You're way off base, my friend. Because I haven't owed you a goddamned thing since the day that you walked out on me after the nineteen years we had spent together. I didn't betray you. I'm paying it forward because you did it to me and destroyed anything we'd had. You're just getting everything that you deserve. That's all," she shot back.

"You…" He stretched his neck out and cracked his knuckles. "You're a real piece of work, Jordyn."

"Oh. Well, thank you. So are you, Dean. What can I say? You taught me well."

"I never would've thought that you'd be the one to do this to me. Never in a million years would I have expected you to do something like this," his voice a cross between disappointment and anger.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break. Like you're such a righteous, moral guy."

"I always used to tell you 'This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me.' But now, you're just as ugly as the rest of the world."

"You think quoting a Blink 182 song from when we were thirteen is really gonna make me feel bad about coming here? You're nothing but a fucking joke, Dean. You were always acting like you never gave a shit about what the world thought of you. But the truth is…all you ever gave a damn about was what the rest of the world thought of you." She paused. "The only reason you even wanted to date me was because Mike had me. Because it killed you that the popular guy was dating your best friend. You wanted everyone to see how great you were. So, you got to be involved in a little scene in the cafeteria, and you got me back. So, don't act like you're such a brooding loner who doesn't give a fuck about anyone or anything, you fucking poser. I'm lucky you left me. I deserve a hell of a lot better than some pathologically self-obsessed, apathetic, heartless head case. And maybe no one else sees you that way because you're just so handsome and so crazy, but I know you better than anyone else. I know exactly what you are."

"You're in way over your head, sweetheart," he shot back.

"Oh? I'm in over my head? Trust me, you might think that you know me, but you haven't the slightest clue about me, Dean. But you're exactly the same. Everyone can go on and on about how you're so unpredictable…but not to me. I know you too well for your own good. And I can promise you, you'll regret what you did to me."

"You don't belong here."

"Like hell I don't! You're just pissed off because the focus isn't completely on you now. I stepped into your spotlight, and I made you look like a fool," Jordyn told him with a smile.

"You don't want to go to war with me, Jor," he warned her.

"Oh trust me, I already have. And I'm already winning."

With that, Jordyn turned around and walked off, satisfied with what she had done. Though Dean had fought back, she knew she was way under his skin already. And she knew that no matter how hard Dean fought, he wouldn't be able to one up her. She was much too clever for that. And they both knew she could take him down.

Dean was more fired up than ever before. Sure, he had been called a lunatic, unstable, crazy…but with Jordyn resurfacing, those words would hardly be sufficient enough. She had all of the power when it came to the two of them. She was a weak spot for him…his Achilles Heel. He had never expected that she would come back into his life. And quite frankly, he preferred it that way. Because now, he had to deal with his unfinished business. Not only did he have to deal with all of the unresolved issues from leaving her, but he had to do it, while she was a part of The Authority. Dean didn't know if he could handle that.

As he began pacing around again, Dean's thoughts began racing even faster, in his head. He needed a plan, but he was coming up empty. He knew that it was because he was distracted and had been caught completely off-guard, when Jordyn showed up.

But Dean wasn't confident that he could win this war against Seth Rollins and The Authority, if they had Jordyn on their side. They had finally gotten into his head. They brought him to the place he was unsure if he would ever be again…in front of Jordyn.

The brunette had him wrapped around her pinkie finger. He was well aware of that fact. He just needed to do his best to keep that fact hidden until he could come up with a sufficient plan to deal with this. He knew this was his fault. He knew that he put himself in this situation. He knew that he got exactly what was coming to him, and he couldn't even say that he didn't deserve it. But this was more than he could handle. He hurt her for no good reason, and while he regretted having done it almost immediately after he did it, Dean never said a word to her. He didn't try to right his wrong. And this was karma's way of kicking him in the ass.

Overwhelmed with frustration, Dean overturned a table, causing the cardboard boxes of shirts on top of it to fall to the floor. He picked up a box and threw it as far as he could. He was no match for her. And he couldn't do a thing about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Retaliation

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It did not happen in real life. I only own Jordyn because I made her character up.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had no internet for almost a week, so when I attempted to upload this, I couldn't figure out why I couldn't even get onto the site. I had no cable either. It was rough. Anyways, I uploaded this to the site, and I'm at work right now, but have some downtime to update. A massive thank you to: Pinayprincesa, ctinaisfashion (I'm so glad you picked me as the first Dean writer you're reading! I hope you enjoy this!), xSamiliciousx, labinnacslove, seth rollins babe, and dailydeanambrose. You guys are awesome. I'm attempting to do this from my phone, so if there any issues...that's probably why. Enjoy! Love you guys XoXoXo

* * *

"I can't believe how well that worked," Seth breathed, sitting on the couch in his locker room, his feet up on the coffee table.

Jordyn was sitting next to him, mirroring his position. She had a satisfied smile adorning her face. "Not to sound cocky or anything, but I knew he'd lose his shit. I know him too well for his own good."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you showed up at my house. You're an absolute genius."

She laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. He hurt me. I'm back to repay the favor. He can try to convince himself that he knows me that well, and that he can out best me. But he can't. Regardless of what he says, Dean knows he can't do anything to me."

"Why not?" Seth inquired curiously.

"Because he loves me. Even knowing what he did to me, Dean does love me. So, he wouldn't hurt me. He can try to tell himself that he would, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't. Not to mention, I saw the way he was looking at me. He was shocked, hurt, angry, he was also…sad…because he's missed me."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Dean and I had something that doesn't happen very often in this world. You know? We had insanely fucked up home lives. We didn't have much money. We had nothing at all…except for each other. We were inseparable. And I'm pretty sure that when we first met…when I was five, and he was six, I'm pretty sure that we fell in love then. We just didn't understand it until we were older. We were two halves of the same person."

"You sound like you still love him."

Jordyn shook her head slowly. "When he did what he did, a piece of me died. That was the piece that loved him. We couldn't ever get back what we'd had. Quite frankly, Dean's appeal to me is lost. I could never forgive him for what he did to me. If I could have, I wouldn't have come looking for you. I would've gone looking for him," she pointed out.

"Fair enough." He paused. "I have an idea that'll really make him lose his mind."

A smirk crossed the newcomer's lips. "Oh yeah?"

Seth nodded. "If Dean is still in love with you, nothing would cause him to lose his shit more than if he was given the impression that there was something more going on between the two of us," he pointed out.

Jordyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm not saying that we actually have to do anything…but we could pretend to. It'd drive him completely out of his mind. Besides, nothing sucks more than thinking you've lost the woman that you love to your former brother turned enemy."

"Really?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "The male ego is a very, very fragile thing…especially when it comes to women."

"Oh." She thought about his suggestion for a moment. "That could work," Jordyn finally agreed.

Seth smiled. "Good. We'll start that tonight, then. You know…Dean has a match against Rusev tonight. Maybe we could go out on commentary and hang out for a little while," Seth said.

"Okay. Let's do it."

Dean Ambrose and Rusev were in the ring, ready for their match to begin. Then, Seth Rollins' music hit. Seth took Jordyn's hand in his, as the two walked onto the ramp. Heading toward the commentary table, the pair was smiling proudly. Seth finally let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. They knew Dean would obviously see this.

And he certainly did. Fire flickered in the Lunatic Fringe's eyes. Jordyn gave Dean a smile, before turning and laughing at something Seth spoke into her ear.

Seeing the closeness between the two absolutely infuriated Dean. He knew that this was one thing he wouldn't even be able to fathom handling. Seth caught Dean's glare. He smugly smiled at his former friend and raised an eyebrow. The two reached the commentary table, joining Michael Cole, Booker T, and JBL. Seth sat next to JBL, and Jordyn sat next to Seth. The pair put headsets on, in order to join the commentary.

"Hey guys!" Seth greeted.

"Seth Rollins! Great to have you here. And Jordyn, you, too. It's great to finally meet you. I love your work."

Jordyn smiled. "It's great to meet you, too. And Booker and Cole, as well," she said, a smile on her face.

The match in the ring finally began, though Dean was clearly finding himself distracted by Jordyn and Seth's presence, a mere few feet away from him.

"So, Jordyn, what brought you here?" Michael Cole questioned.

"I'd imagine a car, Michael," JBL shot back. "What does it matter what brought her here? She's here. And she's a perfect fit for The Authority."

"Thank you, JBL," she said. "But it was just getting to me, listening to Dean Ambrose go on and on and on about how Seth betrayed him, when he betrayed me. There wasn't an issue with him doing it, but when it was done to him, suddenly it's so terrible. If you can dish it, you'll have to take it, too. Quite frankly, I believe that what Dean did was worse."

"But is it really fair for you to air his dirty laundry to the entire WWE Universe?" Booker T questioned her.

"Maybe it wasn't fair of me to do that to him, but it wasn't fair for him to spend his days training, while I worked two full time jobs and paid all of the bills, only for him to leave me, after I stuck with him for nineteen years," Jordyn responded, defending her actions.

"The lady has a point," JBL commented.

"So, are you two an item now?" Michael asked.

Seth looked at Jordyn and smiled. "Of course, we are. Two of the brightest, most beautiful, smartest people on this planet, such as us, belong together," he told them.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," JBL agreed.

"So, you came here just to gang up on Dean Ambrose?" Booker T questioningly accused Jordyn.

"It wasn't about ganging up on him," she refuted. "It's about calling him out for being a hypocrite…and to make him answer for what he did to me."

"So, you came back for revenge, then?"

"A little bit," she admitted with a casual shrug.

"Look at that. Ambrose took Rusev down. The guy is incredible," Michael Cole commented, focusing his attention back on the match at hand.

"He's incredible in the ring. Dean has a lot of talent," Jordyn agreed. "Too bad his character is what's seriously lacking."

Seth and JBL nodded in agreement.

"You sound bitter," Michael shot at her.

"I am."

Dean tried to focus on the match he was currently involved in, but watching his former Shield brother with his ex-girlfriend was becoming too much for him to handle. Every time that he managed to gain the upper hand against the Bulgarian brute, his focus on Jordyn caused him to quickly succumb to the powerhouse he was facing, in the ring.

Seth could see this. He smirked, knowing exactly how to enrage the Unstable one, even more so. Seth leaned over to Jordyn and planted a small kiss on her lips. Seeing that happen completely did him in, as he stood in the ring, staring at the pair, ready to blow a gasket. As he stormed over to the ropes, facing the commentary table, Rusev took this opportunity to hit him in the back, causing the off-guard Superstar to fall down to the mat. Rusev stomped down on Dean Ambrose's back, climbed over his fallen body, brought his opponent's arms over his legs, and locked in the Accolade.

Once that happened, Jordyn and Seth said their goodbye's, having accomplished exactly what they had set out to do. They took off their headsets and walked away from the table. They made their way back up the ramp and backstage, completely satisfied with themselves, as Rusev claimed the victory, once Dean lost consciousness, causing the referee to end the match.


	9. Chapter 9

Retaliation

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is fiction.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews xSamiliciousx and my anonymous guest. Things are gonna start heating up between everyone. I'm excited. Since the boyfriend is away for the rest of day...yes, I got ditched on Wrestlemania...trust me, I'm making him suffer...and will continue to...but that means I'll be able to spend some time typing up the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

All too happy to finally be able to enjoy a day off, Jordyn was resting on her couch, in her Turpin Hills, Ohio home. She had spent the morning at the gym and was now allowing herself to relax a little bit. After all, she knew that she would probably end up back at the gym later in the day. Working out gave her all of the confidence in the world. Not to mention, it was one of her favorite things to do.

Flipping through the movie channels on her television, Jordyn didn't know what she wanted to watch. Ultimately, she ended up sticking with The Great Gatsby. Nothing felt more appropriate than a romantic tragedy, at this point. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she still had feelings for Dean. But after nineteen years of doing everything with him and experiencing ninety-five percent of what life threw their way, together, Jordyn didn't really think that she should be expected to not have feelings for the Lunatic Fringe.

It made her incredibly sad to think about the way things had turned out. They had been so close for so long. She'd imagined that she would spend the rest of her life with him. He had even mentioned the idea of marriage before, as well. But that didn't work out for them, at all. It hurt her to think about what could have been with him.

Jordyn quickly shook the thoughts of her past, out of her head and opted to try and focus on the movie. Her focus only managed to last for a couple of minutes, until she heard her doorbell ring.

Confused, she got up and headed to her front door. Jordyn opened it, not sure who to expect to find standing there. But the person standing there was the absolute last person she would have ever expected to find there.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know that I live here?" she immediately demanded.

"We need to talk," he said.

"No. We definitely don't," she insisted.

"Oh yes, we definitely do," he retorted, mocking her.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "You really are a lunatic. There is nothing that we need to discuss. You said all you had to when you walked out the door, when you left me," she shot.

Dean rolled his eyes back at her. "Still clinging onto that, huh?" he quipped.

"Seriously? Just go the fuck away and leave me alone. There's no reason for you to be here. We have nothing to talk to each other about anymore."

"Well, that's a lie, if I ever heard one," he breathed.

"If you ever heard one? You're the king of liars," she snapped.

Dean laughed bitterly. "And you're so much better?"

"I am. I never turned my back on you. By the time I aligned myself with The Authority, your back had been facing me for years."

"Can you please let me in already?" he persistently asked.

"Fine," she relented, knowing full well that he was stubborn and probably wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. "But you better make this quick."

Dean walked in. She shut the door behind him. The pair headed into her living room. "Oh I see why you wanted me to go away so badly. Got a hot date with Leo, huh?" he teased her.

"Actually, I just really wanted you to go away."

"He dies at the end."

"Everyone knows that. The require you to read it in most high schools," she shot back. "Oh wait. You wouldn't know that because you never finished high school."

"Ouch. Burn. That one hurt, Jor. Ask my bank account about being a high school dropout. It'll tell you that I'm getting by just fine without that diploma."

She rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want from me?" Jordyn demanded of her unwelcomed guest.

"You need to stop this shit with Rollins and The Authority," Dean finally cut to the chase.

"And I'm already bored of your bitching."

"You need to listen to me."

"Seriously. You made your point. You can go now," she told him. "I get it."

"No, you obviously don't. You need to get rid of them now."

"No can do, Dean-o."

"Why not?"

"Well, I just signed a new one-year contract last night," she replied with a shrug.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he questioned her. "You're pissed off. I get it. But you're getting yourself involved in a really bad situation. You've put a bull's-eye on your back. The second that they don't need you or trust you, they'll go after you."

"And how is that your problem?"

"Because…you know…I mean…we…we have a lot of history," he uncomfortably replied, scratching the back of his head and refusing to make eye contact with her. "You can be as mad at me as you want, but you know I'm only looking out for you."

"Bullshit. First of all, you're only doing this because you don't want me around. Let's not screw around with each other and just call this what it really is. I'm a distraction for you. That's why you want me to leave so badly. Secondly, if you were looking out for me and had my best interest at heart, you would have never turned your back on me. So, don't you dare come into my house, acting like you're just some selfless good guy. You're far from it."

"I never claimed to be a good guy."

Jordyn scoffed. "I saw your interview. 'I never thought I was a bad person. I just thought I was one good person in a world of bad people'," she quoted him.

"Alright. You got me there. But I'm not claiming to be some good guy right now. Trust me, I know what I did to you. I know it was the wrong thing to do. I know that I hurt you." In all the years that she had known Dean, Jordyn would easily rank this as one of the most uncomfortable moments of his entire life.

"Well, it may have taken almost five years, but payback sure is a real bitch, isn't she?" she retorted with a smug smile.

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you're a liar. And you're selfish."

"I am!" he admitted, animatedly. "But I'm acknowledging that now. I'm trying to do the right thing right now."

"Oh give it a rest, Gandhi. Regardless of your so-called feelings, which I doubt you even really have, I've made my decision."

"And now what? You're gonna go off and fuck Seth Rollins to spite me? Really, Jordyn? That's a little grimey, even for you. What is it? Being The Authority's newest lapdog is your way of sticking it to me? Do you know insanely stupid that is?"

"Dean, if this is what you came here for, leave. If not, get to it already," she demanded, through gritted teeth.

He could see this wasn't working. So, he took a deep breath and tried a new approach. "This isn't about what's best for business. I'm trying to watch your back."

"Like you even give a fuck about my back."

"First of all, your back is wonderful. I've had you on it plenty of times. Secondly, I've had your back ever since Robbie pulled your fucking hair and stole your Sno-Cone. So don't even question my motives."

"Are you serious? Dean, if you've had my back all of this time, then, where the fuck have you been for the last five years?" Jordyn demanded.

Dean remained silent, knowing full well that she was right. And he really couldn't blame her for her hostility towards him. He knew that he deserved it. But the last thing that he wanted was for her to be a part of The Authority and screwing Seth Rollins. His eyes stared at the floor, his hands on his hips. Finally, he looked at his pissed off ex-girlfriend.

Jordyn's arms were crossed over her chest. She looked pissed off and waiting for him to respond to her. "Well?" she asked, clearly annoyed and impatient.

"You're right," he agreed with her.

"I know I am. You have no right coming to my house and demanding that I walk away from The Authority…and Seth."

"You know this isn't the right thing to do." He took a deep breath. "I'm not a good guy. But you're a really good person. You shouldn't be doing this. This isn't you."

"Like you know me. You don't know me anymore. You walked out on me, Dean. And you no longer have any rights to me," Jordyn sneered.

"I'm trying to look out for you."

"Oh shove it. You're looking out for yourself. You know that me being there is only going to cause problems for you. You want this distraction gone…again."

Dean rolled his eyes. "This isn't about that. This isn't about me." He hesitated for a moment, before speaking again. "You know I don't like doing this sentimental shit." He was clearly trying to figure out what to do. "Jor, I mean…I may have made a lot of mistakes, but…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Please don't do this. I still care about you. I don't want you to put yourself in a dangerous situation just to get back at me."

"If you gave the slightest fuck about me, you wouldn't have done what you did."

Dean brought his hand to the back of his neck and stretched it slightly. "I do give a fuck about you. And I know this is a really bad idea. We…we spent nineteen years together. A-and I just…I…I a-always thought it'd last…you know…f-forever. I fucked up. I take f-full responsibility for what I did to you….for my mistakes. But I'm telling you right now…this isn't safe. You can't trust them," he tried to explain, wanting her to just listen to him.

"Listen, Dean, I appreciate you trying to help me or whatever it is that you think you're trying to do, but…Dean…you need to stop."

"No. You're obviously not thinking clearly because you're mad."

"No," she flatly denied. "You're just pissed off because now you don't have any say in what I do, who I see…anything about my life. You lost that claim. And it just pisses you off that now you have to see me with Seth, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Clearly her comment got to Dean. "You're goddamn right that it pisses me the fuck off to see you with that son of a bitch, Jordyn," he growled at her.

A satisfied smirk played on her lips. "That's what I thought," Jordyn spoke, pleased with herself.

"That douche canoe doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as you. He's nowhere near being in your league. Not to mention that he's the least fucking genuine person you've ever met. He's not good for you, Jor."

"And you are good enough for me?"

"No fucking way. I was never good enough for you," he snapped back at her. "You don't think I've always known that?"

All signs of sarcasm and bitchiness left her body language. "What?" she asked, her voice softly.

"Oh come on…like you ever thought that I was? Let's be real with each other, Jordyn. I was just a loser who got really fucking lucky. We both know that."

"What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Look, I…uh…I just want you to be smart. Seth…The Authority…they don't have your back, Jor. They'll drop you the second they think you no longer serve a purpose for them," he spoke, his voice softer.

"Dean…"

He shook his head. "I get it. I fucked up, Jordyn. But don't let my fuck ups be the reason that you put yourself in a bad position. I don't ever want anything to happen to you. Regardless of what you think my intentions are, I'm just trying to look out for you. I mean, I know you'll do what you want to, but…I'm not here for anything other than looking out for you, Jor. Yes, I don't want you to be with Seth or The Authority. I can handle you being a distraction. I can deal with that. I can't handle you putting yourself in danger," he spoke, before turning and stalking over to the front door and letting himself out, shutting it behind himself, frustrated and upset…and leaving Jordyn confused and doubting herself and her decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Retaliation

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and it did not happen in real life. I mean, it could make things interesting, if it did, but it has not…and probably will not.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews :) A huge shoutout to my incredible reviewers: calwitch, Pinayprincesa (Perhaps it's something simple that caused him to leave...), labinnacslove, AnimalloversInc (True story. He might be a dick, but he's nothing compared to the wrath of the Authority...), xSamiliciousx, Seth rollins babe, and DenyingTheTruth (First off, you're never annoying. I appreciate all of the reviews. Secondly, when you commented about the "I'd imagine a car, Michael", I kept saying the line over and over in my head (I think I read it at like 5 in the morning, when I was about to get up for work), and I just couldn't stop laughing. Thank you for making me appreciate my golden comedic moment. You're seriously the best.). I appreciate all of the love I've been getting for this one. You guys are seriously the best! I love you all! XoXoXo**

* * *

Back on the road, Jordyn was reunited with Seth. It took all that she had in her to try and push the thoughts of her interaction with Dean out of her mind. And even with all of her effort to forget his words, they still stuck in her brain. She had to act like it didn't eve phase her, though his words would not stop haunting her.

The pair was standing in the ring, while Seth cut a promo, essentially dangling Jordyn in Dean's face, once again.

"And Dean Ambrose runs around this place like he's some lunatic, who starts problems with anyone who could help him better his career. But he's been a lot quieter now. The Lunatic Fringe will be no more, once I'm done with him. I already got the beautiful, wonderful woman, and Dean is jealous of me. Face it, Ambrose, you were the loser that she wasted all of those years with, and now she's with the guy who deserves her."

Inside, Seth's words to Dean were eating away at Jordyn. She didn't want Seth saying that about him. It was a low blow. She didn't believe the words that Seth was using to get under Dean's skin. But she didn't want him to say that. It was playing on something Dean already believed. She didn't like that.

Dean's music began playing. As he angrily stalked down the ramp, he looked beyond furious. Jordyn was silently praying that Dean wouldn't mention that he had shown up at her house. She opted to not tell anyone about that. The entire situation was just stressing her out.

The Lunatic Fringe was engaging in his usual quirks or stretching out his neck, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, his mischievous facial expressions, all of his mannerisms that had contributed to his reputation as a crazy person. He held a microphone in his hand, clearly ready to respond to the comments and insults that Seth had directed at him.

"Seth Rollins, you are a class act. You know, you were my brother, my friend. We had…well, I thought we had a good relationship. Then, you hit me with a chair and beat the living crap out of me. That, to me, is unforgivable. So, I've been in a thorn in your side ever since. I don't regret it, either. And now, you stole the woman that you knew was special to me…the only one who ever meant a thing to me. And not only did you steal her, you brought her into The Authority. But you're forgetting something, Seth."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I still don't have anything to lose," he pointed out. "I already lost Jordyn five years ago. I think you know that not much else matters to me."

"You act like I found her. Jordyn came to me," Seth replied.

"And you were so quick to jump on that, weren't you?" He paused and pretended to think for a minute. "What is it about my sloppy seconds that have you so excited? I mean, don't get me wrong, Jordyn is…" He whistled. "She is quite a looker. I see the appeal. I mean, I did spent nine years dating her. But why did you need to be with her?"

"You think that my relationship with Jordyn has anything to do with you? Not at all, you narcissist. Jordyn and I only met because we both have a mutual problem with you. Our relationship…" Seth smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "That was just our good luck."

Everyone could practically see the steam coming out of Dean's ears. "You better sleep with one eye open because I'm gonna rip you apart. You're a weasel who looks like a screwed up skunk. You don't deserve to have that woman on your arm," he told his former friend. "And if you want to keep showing he off in front of me, my foot will be so far up your conniving, slimy, two-faced ass that you'll be using my foot as your microphone."

Seth let go of Jordyn and took a step towards Dean. "Oh really? You think you're any kind of threat to me?"

Dean laughed bitterly. "Oh I know I am. If you want to go now, brotha, I'm ready to go," he egged him on and dropped the microphone.

Seth shook his head and dropped his microphone, stepping back towards Jordyn and guiding her out of the ring. The pair left the ring and headed back up the ramp.

When Jordyn and Seth got backstage, they were quickly greeted by a smiling Authority.

"You guys were great. Dean is really mad," Stephanie spoke with a laugh.

Jordyn smirked, as Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thank, Steph," he said.

"You really know how to get under his skin," she continued. "You are seriously making us proud."

"Thanks," Jordyn said with a smile.

"Actually, Jordyn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. Of course," she replied. She stepped away from Seth and followed her to the office that she and her husband had shared. She shut the door giving them some privacy.

"Take a seat on the couch," Stephanie instructed her. Jordyn did so and was quickly joined by her boss. "So, Jordyn, I was just a little curious as to your motives in being here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just not completely sure if you're here to get revenge against Dean, or if you're here to rekindle your relationship with him."

Jordyn raised an eyebrow. "Stephanie, I don't know what makes you think there's any chance that I want to be with that lunatic, but I can assure you I don't want to be with him ever again. He hurt me so badly that…I just want to make him feel miserable…like he had made me feel."

"Okay. So, can I ask…what's the whole story with you two?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well, you know how we met. After Dean punched that little shit Robbie, we became inseparable. Our parents didn't care what we did, as long as we stayed out of their way. So, we…I dunno. We were babies, but I remember always feeling like he was my only real family. We were together every day. We grew up. When we were in high school, he was a year ahead of me. One summer I went from…I dunno kind of awkward and young looking to being fifteen with boobs…and I guess that everyone thought that I got pretty or something. So, the…you know cliché popular guy in Dean's grade showed a lot of interest in me. I wouldn't give him the time of day. Dean kind of pushed me into being with this guy. I didn't understand why he did that. He distanced himself from me. So, I eventually started dating the guy. One day, during lunch, the guy, Mike, started picking on Dean. I heard him and ran over. I told him to leave him alone. We went back and forth. I dumped Mike. He asked me if I was in love with Dean. I turned to Dean and kissed him. After that, we were together. During that time, my home like was a complete shitshow. I mean, it was really bad. So was Dean's. But it brought us closer together. All we had was each other. Dean dropped out of high school to focus on training to get a job here. He made some money doing odd jobs. I was working while I was in school. We saved our money up. When we were eighteen, we got an apartment together. I started working two full time jobs to make ends meet. Dean had made some extra money doing independent shows. But he was really focused on training, and I was focused on making everything else work."

"So you were mostly supporting him?"

Jordyn nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we loved each other. I believed in him. So, I did whatever I could to help him because I knew that one day it would pay off and things would get easier. I was fine with it. I was with him. That was all I wanted." She paused. "During all of that, he lost his mother. I lost my parents, not that they were particularly rough losses for us because they were never involved in our lives. Our relationship…that was always great, though. We never fought. We really loved each other. I trusted him. He was the only person that I've ever trusted in my entire life. So, one day, I was twenty-four. It was less than a month before I turned twenty-five. I came home from my nine-to-five job early because I'd gone to a dentist's appointment. Dean was packing his things. I asked what he was doing. He told me he got the call from the WWE. To make a long story short, he never planned on saying a thing to me. His plan was to pack, leave, and that'd be it. I gave him a chance to stay, but he didn't want to. He broke my heart. I was devastated. I'd lost the only person who had ever mattered to me. After a few months of wallowing in my misery, I started training. I got angry. And the fact that he turned his back on me…it disgusted me. That bastard deserves to pay for what he did. I want him to suffer. For every night that I cried and that I was sad and hurting, I want him to pay, and I want him to be miserable."

Stephanie nodded slowly. "Well, that's a really cruel thing to do to someone."

"Yeah. And if he can be an asshole to me after everything I did to him, well…he hasn't seen anything from me yet."

"Alright," Stephanie relented. "I believe you."

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Retaliation

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. That means it didn't really happen, though sometimes, I'm pretty sure I've convinced myself that it is real…that just goes to show that I'm out of my mind and completely out of touch with reality. Probably because I have an overactive imagination. I mean, it's probably not a terrible thing, so long as I don't go ahead and actually begin acting all of this stuff out in the real world. Then, I think we'd have a serious problem on our hands.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my awesome loves! A massive thank you for the reviews some of you left: Pinayprincesa, Seth rollins babe, DenyingTheTruth (With this little love triangle, we really never know who's going to pull the rug out from under who...), labinnacslove, and xSamiliciousx. You guys make me so happy. I'm trying to keep up with updating, so I hope you're not giving up on me yet! Love you guys lots! XoXoXo**

* * *

"So, what'd Stephanie want before?" Seth questioned. The two were headed off to the next city together in a rented car. He was driving, and she was in the passenger's seat.

"She asked if I wanted to rekindle things with Dean. Obviously, I told her I don't have any interest in that. She asked for the whole story. I told her some more about what happened. She told me that she believes me. And that was really that."

Seth nodded. "Oh." He paused. "You still have feelings for him?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "I mean, I don't want him to die, but I sure as hell would never consider being with him again after what he did to me," she replied.

"Okay. Fair enough. You know, I'm really happy that you came and found me. You're seriously great. I love having you around. And I know that I wouldn't have been able to get the upper hand over Dean without you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Seth. I'm happy that you listened to me."

"I mean, to be fair, I didn't really have a choice. It isn't every day that a beautiful woman shows up at your house to help you with the same problem you were trying to figure out how to solve," he reasoned.

"Oh really? Random women don't usually show up at your door without warning?" she jokingly asked.

"Pretty surprising, I know," he replied. "Honestly, I was afraid that Dean had sent you over just to set me up."

Laughing, Jordyn shook her head. "Surprise! I don't think Dean would be that clever," she commented.

"So, speaking of the Devil himself," he began, eliciting a scowl to form on Jordyn's features. "Do you ever miss him or anything?"

"Um…I mean…I miss the man that I thought he was. But he sure as hell isn't that person anymore."

"Oh…"

"I know that neither of us are exactly in his fan club or anything, but we had something that was really special. You know what I mean? He was so great to me for so many years. He made me so happy, even when looking at my situation…I shouldn't have been happy at all. But then, he decided to walk out on me. And when he did that, I thought that my life was over. My world just…it completely fell apart. Once I was able to look back at everything more objectively, I realized that I was very codependent in that relationship. I didn't know who I was without him. But…" Jordyn took a deep breath and let it out moments later. "But now, I know exactly who I am…and I like who I am at this point. I don't need him. I never really needed him. I just thought that I did. I don't like him anymore. He's just…so fake. He pretty much lied to me for almost me entire life."

"I don't know how he could even do that to you. He was so lucky to even get the chance to be with you for all of those years. You think he would have appreciated that. He should have held on to you, instead of giving you up. But…I mean, honestly, his loss is The Authority's gain…and…you know, my gain." Seth gave her a smile.

She returned it. "Yeah."

"And we're really pissing Dean off."

"Can't say I'm not enjoying it."

"Same here." Seth remained silent for a moment. He looked as if he were thinking of saying something but wasn't sure if he should. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know that we're putting on this show to make Dean mad and all, but do you think that maybe there's a chance you'd be okay with me taking you out on a date one night?" he asked her.

Jordyn had the nagging feeling that that was what he wanted to ask her. Now, things were going to get a little uncomfortable. "That's really sweet of you, Seth. I'm just not really looking to date anyone right now. You know?" she replied, trying to let him down gently. "If that changes, though, you'll be the first to know."

He gave her a small smile. It was obvious that he was hurt by her rejection. "Fair enough," he replied.

She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm serious," she assured him.

"I believe you," he assured her, reaching over and patting her leg gently.

Jordyn wasn't entirely sure that she was being truthful about ever giving him the opportunity to take her out on a date. She did like Seth. He wasn't a bad guy or anything…at least to her, he wasn't. And she really did enjoy his company. That was the truth. And she was very appreciative of how willing he was to help her out when she showed up on his doorstep.

But Jordyn didn't feel comfortable with the idea of dating Seth. Even after all of the years they had been apart and not on good terms, she didn't think that it was right to actually start dating one of Dean's old friends. While she had no problem making him life a complete and utter living hell, there were just certain things that even she wouldn't do.

In fact, all of the recent events made Jordyn doubt that coming here was the best idea she had. Part of her felt badly for doing this to Dean. After all, he had The Authority on his ass, while he was completely on his own. Though the other part of her did believe that he was getting exactly what he had coming to him. After all, he had turned his back on her and left her with nothing but a broken heart.

"Are you okay?" Seth questioned her, noticing that she looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You not wanting to go out on a date with me…does that having anything to do with Dean?" he questioned.

"Um…kind of, I guess. I mean, he made me feel like I can't really trust anyone. What he did made me believe that I could never really invest my emotions…and my heart into anyone because it doesn't matter how long you're with that person or what kind of history you have, they can always just up and leave you. So, in that way, I guess he does," she replied, though she knew she wasn't being completely honest about that. While it was true, she also didn't think that she would be able to sleep at night if she knew that she was dating his former friend and current nemesis.

"Oh." Seth remained silent for a couple of moments, thinking about the situation. "Is it hard for you to see him again?"

"Only in that it's hard for me to refrain from punching him in the face," Jordyn replied. "Other than that, he just really boils my blood."

He nodded slowly. "He has that effect."

She smiled. "I'm really glad that I came here with you. I've gotten to meet everyone. I've become friends with you…"

"Did I just get friend-zoned?" he asked her with a laugh.

Jordyn laughed, as well. "Did I really just do that?"

"I hope you didn't. I'm hoping that at some point you'll finally want to give me a shot."

"I hope so, too." The problem was that Jordyn didn't know how honest she was being with him. It wasn't that she didn't find him to be attractive or anything like that. In fact, if it wasn't for Dean, Jordyn was pretty confident that she would be really interested in dating him…or at least trying it out.

But for now, Jordyn just wanted to keep it a friends-only, completely platonic kind of arrangement with Seth.


	12. Chapter 12

Retaliation

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This did not really happen. It's all fiction that my creative(ly psychotic) mind has conjured up with no provocation. It randomly does this. No need to be alarmed.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my dears! A huge thank you for the reviews: xSamiliciousx, DenyingTheTruth, labinnacslove, Seth rollins babe, and LipglossdnLetdown (Lol I like to keep it interesting...maybe they aren't completely out of the question...). I'm glad you guys seem to still be enjoying this. I'm ready to get lazy for the night because I'm exhausted, but I wanted to make sure I got this up. You guys are the best, and I love you all! Let me know what you think of this one XoXoXo**

* * *

"I think it's time that we just end this Dean Ambrose problem," Kane spoke, as The Authority was meeting in the designated office of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H.

"How do you propose we do that?" Stephanie questioned, raising an eyebrow at the WWE's Director of Operations.

"I'm not sure, but this whole thing is just getting old and tired. I'm bored of it already. He's just such an unnecessary nuisance."

"I dunno. I'm kind of enjoying watching that lunatic slowly lose whatever's left of his mind," Triple H spoke. "He's actually pretty funny when he's mad."

"I'm with him," Seth agreed. "He's really easy to piss off now that we have Jordyn around here. And he's really been losing his shit lately. Now, he's getting his ass kicked in every match because he can't focus with Jordyn and me watching from ringside."

"Yeah, but we're putting so much effort into this…too much effort. We can just eliminate him completely and go back to focusing on anything else. There's more to the company than just Dean Ambrose," Kane argued.

"I'm with Kane on this one. I'm sure that Jordyn will be more than happy to represent us in the Diva's division. So, we'll still have a place for her in The Authority. We've already tortured Dean for a couple of weeks. Now, I think that Kane's right…it's time to focus on other things…bigger and better things," Stephanie backed up the WWE's Director of Operations and former Big Red Monster. "I mean, let's be honest here, Seth…would you rather focus all of your attention on one-upping Dean Ambrose? Or would you rather have him out of the way so that you could focus on finally becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion?" she questioned him.

"Alright. You have a point there, Steph. I can't argue with that one," he ultimately agreed with her.

Jordyn wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt a surge of complete and utter panic inside of her. But she went along with them, not wanting to stir up any problems with the powerful faction. "Yeah. I mean, he's not worth all of this energy," she chimed in.

"If anyone would know, it'd be the lady," Triple H agreed with her.

She smiled. "Exactly."

"Alright. We need to do something that's permanent," Kane said. "We need him to go away for good. End his career. I don't ever want to deal with that unstable lunatic again."

"Well, how do you think we should do that, big guy?"

"I dunno. I figured that since you made him our problem, you would be able to come up with a plan to take care of him."

"Alright. Well, maybe we can work something out like last time. I mean…we did get rid of him for a good month or so when I curb stomped him into those cinder blocks."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay. Maybe you could curb stomp him into something else? Maybe something even stronger?"

"Like what?" Jordyn questioned.

"I don't know…"

"How about we get him with concrete this time?" Triple H suggested.

"Maybe."

The Authority decided that the best thing to do would be curb stomping Dean Ambrose into a concrete block. Though they didn't have all of the specifics planned out, they were at least working on some ideas. They just wanted to hurt him badly enough to end his career and get him out of their hair. But Jordyn wasn't happy with that. She loved the idea of and action of mentally torturing him. It made her feel a sense of justice after how badly he had hurt her. But she didn't come to the WWE to end the career that he had worked all of those years for. She didn't want him to get permanently injured. This wasn't what she had bargained for.

* * *

When Jordyn and Seth got back to the locker room, she finally felt she could voice her opinion. After all, the two had become pretty close. "Seth, you know we can't go through with this. We can't do something so serious to Dean. It's one thing to mentally torture the guy. It's a whole other can of worms to curb stomp him into a concrete block."

Seth gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? We're doing this. Why is it a problem for you? You can't stand him."

"No. I can't stand him. I love the idea of driving him crazy…well, crazier…and making him completely miserable. But…you could paralyze him…or even kill him."

He snickered. "I don't know if I'd be that lucky."

"Seth, I'm serious. We really can't do something like this," she adamantly insisted.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Jor, do you realize how ridiculous you're being right now? He's getting exactly what he deserves. After he just up and abandoned you, he's the last person that deserves to have you defending him."

"Yeah…but…I don't want him to die or anything."

"He won't die. He'll probably just end up with a broken neck or something," he casually replied with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. When you put it that way, a broken neck is no big deal. Nothing serious or anything," she sarcastically replied. "Seth, I think this is a really bad idea. We can't do this to him," she continued protesting the planned assault.

"We can, and we are," he insisted, refusing to back down.

"No. We're not."

"What the hell is your problem? Are you still in love with him or something? Why the hell are you fighting this so hard?"

"Because this is a really bad idea."

"Why is it such a terrible idea, Jordyn?"

"Because he could get seriously hurt."

"That's the entire point, Jordyn! What aren't you getting? You're being completely ridiculous. What is it? Have you gone soft for that asshole?"

The brunette threw her arms up in frustration. "Fine. But this is a really bad…fucked up idea. You could kill him," she breathed.

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck."

Jordyn sat back down on the couch. She was completely torn over this. She came here to teach Dean a lesson…a much deserved lesson. She wanted to drive him crazy and make him regret what he had done to her. She wanted him to feel like the asshole that she knew he was. She wanted to make him hate himself. She wanted him to be haunted by what he did to her.

But she didn't want him to get curb stomped into a concrete block. Jordyn knew that, at best, he could be seriously injured. And that was no what she signed up her. She wasn't here to potentially kill him. It had nothing to do with loving Dean. She didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. She sure as hell didn't want to be with him. Instead, it was about being a decent human being…not being a murderer.

Jordyn knew that she wasn't going to be able to get The Authority to back down from carrying out their evil plan. They were determined to destroy the Lunatic Fringe for good. She knew that they had already made up their minds.

And this confused the hell out of Jordyn. She knew that she wanted to be a part of The Authority. She really enjoyed handing out with Seth. But she knew that if she said something about this plan to Kane, Stephanie, or Triple H, it would not end well for her.

She had to figure out what she was going to do. Jordyn was really starting to think that getting involved with The Authority wasn't a good idea. Now, she was stuck and had to figure out a way to fix this mess that she had made.


	13. Chapter 13

Retaliation

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of this is even remotely true. My imagination created it all. I don't own anyone but Jordyn because she's my creation, as is the content of this fictional story.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful, incredible, perfect reviewers: DenyingTheTruth, xSamiliciousx, labinnacslove, Pinayprincesa, and Seth rollins babe. I hope you guys are enjoying this. It's going to get more exciting, I promise. And Jordyn can not make up her mind as to what she wants to do...oh man. The drama continues. I love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

After the evening's show, Seth and Jordyn were in their hotel room. She had been pretty quiet after her heated exchange with Seth in the locker room. She knew that she would have to drop the attitude and snap out of her funk because if she didn't, she risked having Seth rat her out to The Authority. She knew that she had a little bit of leeway with him because he clearly had a little crush on her.

"Are you still mad at me?" he questioned her.

"I'm not mad," she refuted, looking over at him and smiling.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really," she confidently replied, walking over to him. "I just didn't want something really bad to happen. But…you were right. Why the hell should I care? He hurt me. He turned his back on me. We reap what we sow."

A smile crossed his lips. "Well, I'm glad you see it that way, finally."

"I'm sorry I got all bitchy about it," Jordyn apologized. "I dunno why I got so defensive of him."

"Eh. No big deal. Old habits die hard, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She paused, unsure if Seth was sold on her seemingly sudden change of heart. She knew she was going to have to play it up a little bit more. "You know…I've been thinking about the other night…in the car…when you asked me about going out on a date."

Seth was clearly surprised to hear her say that. "Oh?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm not saying that we should rush anything at all, but I think it would be a lot of fun to hang out and…you know…see what happens."

"Wow." He had a huge smile on his face. "That'd be awesome."

"I was thinking…maybe you want to go out on Friday night, after our Live Show?"

"That sounds great. I'll figure out something for us to do," he said, clearly happy that she had finally come around…and sooner than he had expected her to.

"Great. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

There was a part of Jordyn that felt a little guilty. She wasn't being completely genuine. But she needed to be on good terms with The Authority for the time being. At least until she figure out what she was going to do. She felt incredibly torn. On the one hand, Jordyn really didn't want Dean getting curb stomped onto a concrete block. That could cause him serious, permanent damage. That wasn't why she had come here. She was angry and vengeful, not homicidal. On the other hand, she wasn't there for any reason other than to cause problems for him. He had hurt her. He abandoned her. It wasn't her responsibility to look out for him or protect him anymore. In fact, she owed him absolutely nothing.

Jordyn was laying in her bed. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Seth's light snoring could be heard. It wasn't loud enough to keep her up, but she tried to blame that as her reason for being unable to fall asleep. It was her brain that wouldn't shut off long enough to allow sleep to be able to take over.

This whole 'taking Dean out' situation was weighing heavily on her mind. She had only been here for a couple of weeks, but she didn't want to ruin her relationship with The Authority already. Part of her really wanted to be selfish and only take care of herself. That meant watching Dean get stomped into concrete. The other part of her didn't want to be selfish. She wanted to do what she had done for most of her life and put Dean before herself.

This inner conflict was destroying her mentally. Well aware that sleep wouldn't come to her any time soon, Jordyn let her mind drift.

_ Jordyn sat at the cafeteria table. She wasn't hungry. In fact, she didn't feel well at all. She had a knot in her stomach. For the last month, her friendship with Dean had been strained. He wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't interact with her at all. It hurt her so badly. She had kept on trying and trying to make things normal between them, but he was blatantly resisting. She felt like a piece of her was missing._

_ "You know?" Mike questioned, noticing that she hadn't touched her lunch. Jordyn had been dating him for nearly a month. She liked him. He was okay. She just wasn't really interested in him the way she should have been._

_ She looked up at him and forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just not really hungry," she replied._

_ "Oh…okay."_

_ Jordyn felt uncomfortable. She had never been interested in being popular. But here she was eating lunch with the coveted 'popular' kids. They were nice to her. They weren't bad people or anything. It just wasn't her crowd. In fact, the only crowd she considered hers was with Dean._

_ Mike got up from the table and walked away. She wasn't paying particular attention anyway. She just felt sad._

_ "Hey psychopath," she heard Mike's voice speak. Rolling her eyes, she looked over and saw Mike push Dean's shoulder. Dean was being quiet. He wasn't much of a fighter, until he was pushed too far. But she sure as hell wasn't going to deal with Mike picking on Dean._

_ Jordyn got up from the table and walked between Dean and Mike. "Mike, leave him alone," she said._

_ "Oh what? He needs you to fight his battles for him? Come on, Jordyn," he replied._

_ "Actually, he doesn't. But I'm trying to do you a favor because he could kick your ass," she retorted._

_ "Right. Anyway, this is between us."_

_ "No. It isn't. If you have a problem with Dean, then, you have a problem with me," she defiantly spoke, crossing her arms across her chest._

_ Mike rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously doing this?"_

_ "Jor, you don't have to do this," Dean said, his voice low._

_ "Uh actually, I do. You've been my best friend for ten years. If anyone's gonna bully you, it isn't gonna be this clown."_

_ "Jordyn, go sit down," Mike instructed her, raising his voice._

_ "Leave him alone, Mike," she replied, raising her voice, as well._

_ "You're gonna pick this loser over me?" he asked her, in disbelief._

_ "Any day of the week," she shot back._

_ "So, you don't want to be with me?"_

_ "No. I don't."_

_ "You wanna be with him?" Mike questioned her, clearly not expecting this interaction to go the way it was._

_ Jordyn looked at Dean, and then, she looked back at Mike. Dean put his hand on her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her._

_ Taking a deep breath and feeling more nervous than she ever had before, Jordyn turned to Dean. Her eyes locked on his. He looked completely confused. She brought her hand onto his face, leaned in, and pressed her lips against his._

_ At first, it felt pretty one-sided, and she felt completely rejected…like an idiot. Just as she was about to pull back and pray the ground would swallow her, she felt Dean's arm wrap around her waist, as he finally kissed her back. Jordyn had never felt so relieved in her entire life._

_ When the pair pulled back, they shyly smiled at each other._

_ "Are you fucking kidding me?" Mike questioned in disbelief._

_ "Not at all," she said, before walking back over to the table, grabbing her bag, and walking back over to Dean._

_ "Jor…" Dean began._

_ "Oh don't even. You know you come before anyone else." Jordyn grabbed Dean's hand and led him out of the cafeteria. They stood in an empty nook of the high school. She wrapped her arms around his torso. "I've missed you so much."_

_ "Why did you kiss me?" he asked her, still confused._

_ She looked up at him. "Should I have…not done that? Did you not like that?" she asked, immediately feeling self-conscious._

_ "No. No. No. I did…I just…you're my best friend…"_

_ "Maybe that's not all I want to be."_

_ A smile played on his lips. "Is that what you want?" he asked her. She nodded slowly. "Good. Me, too." With that, he leaned down and kissed her again._

Jordyn missed those days. And she knew that the more she thought about the way things had been, the less likely she would be to get any sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Retaliation

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I made it all up. None of this is real.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my loves! First off, I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of my awesome reviewers: xSamiliciousx, my anonymous guest, labinnacslove, DenyingTheTruth, Pinayprincesa, AnimalloversInc, and monica. You guys are seriously awesome. I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I was in NY this weekend to see my family, and my birthday was yesterday (Last one before I turn 30). I also want to apologize if there are any formatting issues. I think I got them all, though. I typed this chapter up at work on my Google Drive account. And in copying and pasting it to Word, there were a few issues. So, I hope it looks okay. Anyways, I had written this story without including this chapter. And looking back, it felt like something was missing. So, I wrote this one. I think it fits in pretty well with everything going on. I hope you guys like it! Let me know! Love you all! XoXoXo**

* * *

While Jordyn wasn't completely excited about going out with Seth, she wasn't entirely dreading it either. After the Live Show, he was going to take her to a nearby club/bar that was apparently pretty swanky.

Jordyn had gotten dressed up in a black Nicole Miller cutout crepe Body-con dress, paired with a pair of Badgley Mischka Meghan evening sandals in black. She had left her hair down and did her makeup. While she didn't want to necessarily call this a date, a big part of her knew that Seth would. And quite frankly, she needed to have him on her side for the time being.

As she had expected there would be, there was a knock on the bathroom door, in which Jordyn had been getting ready in. "Be right out," she called. She took a deep breath and let it out. This was not at all how she had imagined she would feel. While she was definitely nervous, there was a seed of doubt that was growing in her gut. But she ignored that and decided that she was going to try her best to enjoy herself.

Jordyn opened the door and walked out. She smiled at Seth. "Hey." She couldn't deny that he looked good, in his black dress pants and black button-down dress shirt. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She thought to herself that she was surprised he wasn't going to bring his Money in the Bank briefcase with him.

"Wow...you look...just...wow," he spoke, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

"Thanks. You look good. Very handsome," she complimented.

"Thanks. Um...are you uh...are you ready to go?" he asked, seemingly flustered.

His nervousness made her feel a little bit better. "Yeah."

"Cool. Let's go."

* * *

Dean Ambrose did not like this situation at all. At first, he wasn't sure just how legitimate this whole "relationship" with Jordyn and Seth was. He had a feeling that it was just some farce concocted to piss him off.

But now, he wasn't so sure about that. His ability to discreetly eavesdrop had informed him that the two were going to be going out after the evening's show. And he was more than happy to tag along...from a distance, of course. He was going to figure out exactly was going on between his former best friend and his ex-girlfriend.

Immediately after the show, Dean changed into a pair of black pants and a plain black t-shirt. He waited in the hotel lobby until he saw Jordyn and Seth finally leaving for their date. He was determined to not get caught. In an effort to maintain being discreet, he wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a black trucker's hat.

The second that he caught a glimpse of the two, his stomach turned. Jordyn looked absolutely incredible. She was dressed to the nines. Clearly, in some way, this date wasn't completely, 100% for show because she looked that great. He wouldn't admit it either, but he was insanely jealous. It pained him immensely to see her with Seth, especially looking the way that she did.

However, Dean refused to let that deter him from spying on their date. He followed them into the parking garage and got into his car, which he purposely planted a few cars away from Seth's, so as not to be noticed but not be too far away that he'd lose them.

Driving close enough to them to have them in his sight but to not seem suspicious, his adrenaline was pumping furiously throughout his entire body. The last thing that he wasn't to see was an exchange of affection between the pair. But he had to face the fact that it was a possibility he would need to be prepared for.

When Seth's rental car parked in the lot next to the club, Dean braced himself. This was the kind of place he would never be caught dead at...under normal circumstances. But to learn what was going on between the two people who were causing him anxiety, he was more than happy to make an exception. He watched from a distance as the two walked passed the long line of people waiting to get inside the establishment. The bouncer quickly let them inside.

Dean, then, casually strolled up to the bouncer. "Hey my man!" he enthusiastically greeted, patting him on the back. The man turned to face the stranger who was acting so friendly towards him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, a no nonsense expression on his face.

"I would really, really like to get in."

The six-foot nine, three-hundred pound bouncer raised an eyebrow at him, before busting out laughing. "I bet you would. There's the line," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"Come on, man. It's really important that I get in there," Dean pleaded with him.

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Why should I let you in before all of these people that are standing here?"

"Because…" Dean sighed. "Because you just let my girlfriend in...with my ex-best friend." It was only a little lie. After all, Jordyn was his ex-girlfriend. But leaving the "ex" part out could only help him in this current situation.

"Oh yeah? And who is your girlfriend?"

"Jordyn...Starr. She came in a couple of minutes ago with that guy who has awful hair…looks like a lopsided skunk...Seth Rollins."

The bouncer chuckled at the comment. "Man, I can't even consider letting you in there looking like that."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with the way I look?" he asked, clearly flabbergasted upon hearing those words.

"Look at all of these people on this line."

Dean took a glance at the clubgoers. "Okay. Okay. I see what you're saying...what if I took off the hat and sunglasses?" he bargained, removing both items and carelessly tossing them aside, nearly hitting a passerby.

The bouncer resisted the overwhelming urge to smile. "Dude, I can't let you into my club, looking for a fight."

"I'm not. I just want to see what's going on between those two. He can't be trusted. And to be honest with you, my man, I don't want her around him. He's a dangerous guy. She's a good girl. I don't want any trouble. I just want to know what's going on."

"You're not going to make a scene?" he questioned, clearly considering this stranger's request. Truth be told, the bouncer found Dean to be kind of entertaining and funny. At the same time, he also kind of felt bad for him.

"It'll be like I'm not even here. I'm not going to say a word. I'm just going to hang around in the background," Dean assured him.

The bouncer sighed. "Fine. But if you act like a fool, I will throw you out myself," he warned.

"Deal!" Dean stuck out his hand. The bouncer looked at him and hesitantly shook his hand. He let the Lunatic Fringe in, and he immediately began looking for Jordyn and Seth, though he couldn't seem to find them anywhere.

He tried his best to be subtle, as he walked around, eyeing every person near him. Finally, he spotted them near the bar, talking to each other. He managed to get close enough to watch them without being spotted. But he couldn't hear a thing either one of them was saying. It was just as well, he figured, as he knew there was a chance that he wouldn't want to hear them anyway.

It made him sick to his stomach, watching him bring his hand onto the small of her back. Seth didn't deserve to be in her presence, much less touch her. Dean found that he was seriously jealous right now and knew that he would have to exhibit some sort of self-control, as he had promised the bouncer that he would behave himself.

As the evening progressed, Dean kept a close eye on the pair, anticipating yet dreading the developments. He kept hoping that he would see nothing indicating that the pair was actually an item.

* * *

Jordyn had to admit, she was having a pretty good time with Seth. He wasn't a complete douchebag, as she almost expected him to be...maybe a little arrogant at time, but she knew that was just how he was. The pair had a couple of beers and talked. They tried their best to avoid the subject on Dean, The Authority, and the WWE, for the most part.

"I dunno. I guess I'm just really lucky to have gotten where I am. I mean, I busted my ass to get here and deserve it more than most of the guys in that locker room. But not everyone makes it this far."

She nodded. "Absolutely. You should be so proud of yourself for where you are."

Seth smiled. "So, what about you? Do you actually want to be a Diva? Has that been your dream?"

Jordyn sighed and took a drink of her beer. "I mean, I've been doing this as a hobby for...years. I never really expected to ever make anything more of it. You know?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Well, what did you want to do?"

Jordyn really didn't want to answer this question. She immediately wished that she lied and told him that being a Diva was all she ever wanted out of life. "Um...well...I guess I always hoped to be a...uh...wife...and a mom."

"Oh…" He clearly understood what she was saying. She wanted to be Dean's wife and the mother of Dean's kids.

The silence between the pair quickly became awkward, until Jordyn opted to break it...at least a little bit. "But...you know what? Things change. I have to say that I'm really happy now. It's as if I've realized that this is my dream now."

"Good. You're a lot of fun to be around. And you certainly make the place look a hell of a lot better."

She smiled, though she thought that line was a little cheesy. "Thanks."

"So, are you having more fun than you thought you'd be?" he asked her.

Jordyn chuckled. "Actually, I really am," she replied.

A smiled spread across Seth's features. "Good."

Jordyn felt his hand come to rest on her lower back. It had done that throughout the course of the evening. This time it was just a little bit lower so that his hand was nearly touching her rear end. She knew that it was intentional. She immediately felt nervous and didn't know what to do. She considered that maybe it was just the fact that this was new to her. Maybe it was because Dean was the only guy that she had been with in the last nearly fifteen years. Being with anyone else was bound to feel a little odd. But truth be told, a part of her felt like she was cheating on Dean by being with Seth this way.

Seth pulled her body even closer to his, leaving their faces inches apart. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here with me."

"Me, too," she replied.

Though she wasn't completely sure that she wanted it to happen, Seth leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Unsure of how to initially react, Jordyn froze. After a moment, she opted to go along with it and kissed him back. Sure, it felt completely wrong, but Jordyn figured that it was only because of everything that went on with Dean. Maybe she was just going to have to get used to it.

* * *

Dean stared in complete and utter shock. He did not expect to see this. He just assumed that this whole thing was some elaborate charade that they had put together to drive him even more crazy. But clearly he was wrong. Standing there, watching Seth kiss Jordyn nearly made him physically ill. He couldn't handle it. He thought he had prepared himself for it, knowing it was a very real possibility. But nothing could prepare him for this.

He didn't even know what he could do. Sure, he wanted to rip Seth's face off and sell it to some unsuspecting child as a Halloween mask. But he knew that would be a terrible idea. After all, it would be so messy and so public. He didn't want to deal with the repercussions from a stunt like that. It would be so unpleasant. Though, in the moment, he didn't particularly care about any consequences. He wanted to walk over and pull the two apart. But he knew he couldn't do that.

Dean wasn't entirely sure what it was that he was feeling. It had been quite some time since he had dealt with feelings and emotions. And he wasn't enjoying this particular situation. While he had participated in some brutally violent matches before, he had never felt a pain quite as bad as this. He had a nipple that had come dangerously close to being completely cut off...and he would gladly take that a million times over this.

Dean finally managed to pull his eyes away from the pair. He, then, turned to the bartender. "A Jack and Coke please," he ordered.

The bartender quickly made the drink and handed it to him. Dean paid him, downed the drink, and ordered another.

* * *

Jordyn was the first to pull back from the kiss. Seth had a huge smile on his face. "That was incredible," he said, their faces still close.

She reciprocated the smile. "It was." The knot in her stomach was putting tighter. While she could definitely find herself liking Seth, in a romantic way, she didn't believe that she was quite ready for that yet. But she knew that she had to keep up appearances with him, while she figured it out. Jordyn needed to be on his good side, even if it was only to save Dean's ass.

"You seem...off. Is something wrong? Am I moving too fast for you?" he asked, a concerned expression taking over his features.

She shook her head. "No. No. Not at all." She smiled the best fake smile she had ever been able to muster. "This is just strangely new for me. So, it just takes some getting used to," she explained.

Seth nodded slowly. "I understand completely. Listen, if I do anything that you're not ready for, just tell me, and I'll pump the brakes. I don't want to scare you off, Jor," he assured her.

"I promise you, you're not scaring me off. Like I said, this is all just new for me."

"I got you. We can move at your pace."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just lucky to be here with you at all."

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special."

"What can I say? You bring out the good in me."

Jordyn wasn't entirely sure of how she felt. Truth be told, a part of her was really enjoying this time she was spending with Seth. Another part was scared of this kind of situation. And the biggest part of all felt like she was getting involved in a situation that she shouldn't be in. She knew that, in reality, she was a single adult who was free to spend time with whoever she wanted to. But her loyalty to Dean still had some kind of hold on her. Jordyn was just happy that he wasn't seeing any of this. It was one thing for him to be told that they were an item. It was a completely different thing for him to see them together.

* * *

Dean was drunk. He was sitting at the bar, a complete and utter mess. The bartender had his ear chewed off by the slurring Superstar for the last half hour or so. Every now and again, he would look over at his ex-girlfriend and former best friend. But that just made him want to drink even more than he already had.

"I just don't understand. He looks like a fucked up skunk. What could she possibly see in him? I mean, I know I'm no prize, but at least I'm better looking than that asshole."

"Maybe you should talk to them and explain how you feel," the bartender suggested. "They're right over there. It can't be as difficult to talk to them as you think it is."

"He stomped my head into a pile of cinder blocks."

"Alright then, maybe it isn't as easy as I thought."

"Besides, I promised that big guy outside that I wouldn't start a fight. And Seth makes that a difficult promise to keep."

"Ah. I see. Well, maybe you need to find some time to talk to her alone. Maybe you just need to apologize for what you did to her and tell her that you want her back."

Dean scoffed. "Want her back? Are you crazy? I don't want her back at all," he defensively replied. The bartender gave him a look. "Fine. Okay. There's a slight possibility that I might want her back," he relented, admitting his true feelings.

"Thank you. You need to tell her that."

"I can't do that. I would, but she wouldn't listen to me. I screwed things up so badly last time that she'll probably never want to talk to me again."

"Then, you can't complain. If you won't do anything to try and make it better, then, you have no right to complain about it."

Dean thought for a moment. "You're a wise man, John."

"My name is Rob."

"No. You're John now."

The bartender considered arguing but quickly decided against it. "Fine. I'll be John," he allowed. He could tell Dean was stubborn and likely would not change his mind. Besides, he felt bad for the guy.

"Thank you, John. Now, please get me a refill."

"Sure thing."

Dean glanced over at Seth and Jordyn again, before quickly looking away. This did not go his way. And he didn't know what to do. Seth had him beat.


	15. Chapter 15

Retaliation

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is completely made up and is not a reflection of the character(s) that are written about.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my loves! Thank you for the wonderful reviews: labinnacslove, Pinayprincesa, Seth rollins babe, and DenyingTheTruth (I can be a twisted SOB lol and I totally wrote this chapter because of your review. I realized that the next chapter I had written didn't fit as well without this one, so thank you). I hope you guys like seeing this side of things. Let me know what you think. I think I caught whatever sickness my boyfriend had because now I feel like crap :( but at least that means this will definitely be a lazy weekend. Love you guys lots! XoXoXo**

* * *

Dean was completely miserable. He couldn't believe that he let this happen. He knew that he had no one to blame but himself. But that didn't make him feel any better about it. It was all because of him that Jordyn and Seth really were together. And the thought made him absolutely sick to his stomach. She didn't belong with that backstabbing bastard. She belonged with him.

He was sitting in his hotel room bed. Having seen the two people that were haunting his every thought together the night before had rendered him unable to sleep. Dean didn't know what he was supposed to do. First off, he wasn't exactly an emotional type of guy, but this...this was making him feel things...remember things. Life had been so happy when he was with Jordyn. Even with all of the bullshit that got thrown their way - the screwed up families, having barely any money...none of it bothered him in the least because he had Jordyn by his side. She was his world.

All he had ever wanted to do in this life was make her happy...make her proud. It make him work harder, dream bigger. And she had worked so hard to help support him, while he worked on achieving his dream of being a WWE Superstar. He always felt like he was a burden on her. Jordyn worked two jobs...never had a day off...in order to let Dean work towards achieving his goals. He hated himself for that. He wanted to be the one taking care of her. She deserved it.

In the nine years that they had been together, he was a high school dropout, broke, and dabbled with addiction...he'd nearly destroyed any chance he could have for a good life. But Jordyn was always there by his side. She never left him. He knew that if it wasn't for her, he would most likely be dead. But she always took care of him.

And how did he pay her back for everything that she did for him? He walked out on her.

Dean was well aware that it was the dumbest thing he could ever possibly do. But he did it anyway. And as soon as he had done it, he absolutely hated himself for it. He believed that it was the right thing to do, in the moment. But once that moment of stupidity faded, he was riddled with regret.

The truth was that Dean left because he was scared. And he was never one to handle fear well. He was terrified that he would go down to Florida, just to completely fail. If he did that, he knew he would never be able to look Jordyn in the face again.

That was why he left. He didn't want to bring Jordyn down to Florida with him, make her give up everything, and then, let her down. And he didn't know how to go about telling her that. So, he opted to leave. Dean told himself that she would be better off without him. Hell, he had always known that he never deserved her. He never understood why she was even with him to begin with. Jordyn was perfect. She deserved so much more.

But that had backfired because now instead of her finding someone better, she was with the world's biggest douchecanoe. And it was his own fault. Dean couldn't point the finger at anyone but himself. That pissed him off even more.

Looking back, Dean had nothing but regrets. He knew he should have been honest with Jordyn about how he felt. But he was really never any good when it came to that kind of stuff. They never fought with each other. They never had any problems in their relationship. And when they spoke about serious stuff, he always tried to avoid getting too deep into anything. And when he would, the handful of times, he never felt uncomfortable. She was always the person that he could open up to. She never made him feel bad or judged for anything. That was precisely the way he wanted it to stay...he never wanted to let her down or disappoint her. Jordyn was always the only person that he ever loved and trusted. And because he was afraid, he lost her. He had no one to be upset with over it, other than himself. It wasn't Seth's fault that Dean let her go...though he did enjoy blaming his former friend for everything and anything that he could.

Dean was just completely bummed. He had a broken heart, and he was the one who had broken it. He was to blame for everything. And it was because of him that Seth was able to be with Jordyn. There was nothing he could do about it.

Dean didn't understand what Jordyn possibly could have seen in him. He was a backstabbing, lying, cheating sellout. He knew damn well that Seth was worse for her than he was. And Dean was well aware that he himself was not good enough for her, by a longshot. He didn't want her in a dangerous position, and begin aligned with The Authority was incredibly dangerous.

Quite frankly, Dean wasn't concerned about himself. He didn't care about what The Authority had in store for him. He just didn't want Jordyn to get hurt. He wanted to know that she was safe. And as much as it pained him to admit to himself, if he could somehow be positive that Seth would protect her and take care of her, he wouldn't be as upset about their relationship. Dean just wanted to know that she was okay and didn't have a target on her back.

Granted, Dean wouldn't exactly walk around advertising that, but it was the truth. For his entire life, his number one concern was making sure Jordyn was okay. Regardless of the way things were between them, he was sure that that would never change.

In fact, even after he had left her, Dean found ways to keep an eye on her. He always wanted her to be safe and secure. And it made him happy that she had succeeded and managed to move up in the world...own her own house in the nicer town, make good money. She was always all that mattered to him. And she would always be. Dean made her a promise that he intended to keep.

* * *

_Dean waited outside of the bar. It had to be about three in the morning, as this point. He didn't have a watch or anything, so he wasn't quite sure. But he was hoping that Jordyn was okay. It was her first night on the job at this new place. She had gotten a second full-time job, in order to make ends meet Quite frankly, he wasn't thrilled about her being out so late with the crowd that they lived near. They didn't have a car either. Dean did not want her walking home alone at night. Their neighborhood wasn't exactly what you'd call 'safe' by any stretch of the imagination. And he would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to her._

_Finally, the front door open, and Jordyn walked out. Her eyes widened upon coming to rest on her boyfriend. "Oh my God, Dean. What are you doing here?" she asked, as happiness clearly took over her features._

_He smiled. "Surprise!" He held his arms open to her. She ran right into them and hugged him tightly. Dean kissed the top of her head._

_When the two pulled apart, she repeated her question. "What are you doing here, Dean?"_

_"You think that I'm gonna let you walk home alone at three in the morning? Are you crazy?" he questioned her with his eyebrows raised._

_"It's not a big deal. I'll be fine."_

_"It is a huge deal to me. I don't want anything happening to you," he replied._

_"Nothing will happen, babe," she tried to assure him._

_"Of course not because I won't let it."_

_"You're so protective of me," she commented with a grin._

_"You're the only thing in this entire world that means a thing to me. So, yeah, I'm protective of you."_

_A smile found its way onto her lips. "Aw babe. You're too sweet."_

_Dean pulled her back into his arms, his eyes focused on hers. "I can't help it. I love you, Jor," he spoke, his voice sincere. "I'll never let anything happen to you. No matter what. I promise you that. No matter what happens...no matter where we end up in life, I'll never let anything hurt you."_

_"Well, as long as I have you, I know that I'm safe," she replied._

_He grinned. "You are. You're just too important to me, babe."_

_Jordyn pulled his head down to hers, bringing their lips together for a few brief moments. Dean pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," she told him, her voice soft._

_"I love you, too," he reciprocated._

_He gave her a quick kiss before the two began heading back to their apartment. "I'm happy that tomorrow's Saturday...or...well...today is."_

_"Yeah? You know...I was planning on going to the gym in the morning...but I kinda want to sleep in with you," he told her._

_"Oh? I'm gonna be honest...that sounds like the best idea you've ever had. I've been so busy that I feel like I never get to just relax with you anymore," she replied. "I just want to be with you. I don't have to go into work until six tomorrow night. So, maybe we can just sleep in and be a little lazy together, before you go to the gym."_

_"Yeah. You know, you can come to the gym with me, if you'd like to."_

_"I'd love to," she quickly replied._

_"Good. Nothing turns me on more than wrestling you in the ring."_

_"I bet. You better watch it, pal. Don't want you accidentally getting a boner during a match because you're used to being in there with me," she warned with a laugh._

_"Trust me, my dick knows the difference between you and anyone else. You're the only one who turns me on."_

_"Sweet talker," she replied with a smirk._

_"What can I say?" Dean replied with a grin._

_"You know, you're lucky you're so lovable."_

_"Oh? It's luck? Not my charm?"_

_"Absolutely," Jordyn replied with a laugh._

_"Ouch. Jeeze, Jor. You always go right for the jugular," he said, clutching the spot over his heart._

_"Someone once told me to always go for the weakest spot," she shot back, giving him a mocking smile._

_"Somehow I knew that'd come back to bite me in the ass."_

_"It's okay. I still love you."_

_"Oh yeah? You still love me?"_

_"How could I not?"_

_"True."_

_Dean wrapped an arm around Jordyn's waist, pulling her body closer to his, as they walked side-by-side. She wrapped her arm around him._

_"I'm a very lucky man," he breathed._

_"Oh? How so?"_

_"Because I've got you."_

_"You think that's what makes you lucky?"_

_"I know it does. Makes me the luckiest man on the planet."_


	16. Chapter 16

Retaliation

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is not true. None of this has happened. This is a work of fiction based on characters that are not owned by me (Other than Jordyn…who is my creation).

* * *

**A/N: I bet you're all surprised to see me updating two days in a row. Thank you for the awesome reviews AnimalloversInc (Douchecanoe is probably one of my favorite things to say lol) and Seth rollins babe. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll keep trying to update as often as I can :) Love you guys lots and lots! XoXoXo**

* * *

The evening's Monday Night Raw taping was full of tension. Jordyn knew what The Authority was planning. She wasn't sure that she could go through with any of it. Her relationship with Dean may have been over for a long time, but she wasn't going to be able to handle watching them do what they wanted to do to him.

Things with Seth were strange. He was acting like they were already in a relationship, and while she had a nice time out with him, she wasn't really feeling the whole relationship thing with Seth right now. And the couple of times she'd seen Dean in passing, he looked like someone ran over his dog…not that he had a dog or anything…but figuratively. He looked pained. He would barely even look at her. But Dean and Seth were booked for the main event match that evening.

Before the match between the two former friends, Seth came out with Jordyn, J &amp; J Security, and Kane. The brunette was nauseous. She wasn't even sure how to deal with everything that she was feeling. They stood in the ring. Seth leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You should go backstage, babe, and hang out in the locker room. You don't need to be here to see this happen."

Jordyn nodded slowly, knowing full well that she didn't want to see this go down. Seth grinned at her. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips. She smiled at him, when he pulled back, before leaving the ring and heading back up the ramp. Seth was right. She didn't need to be out there to watch Dean get attacked. In fact, that was the last thing she wanted to see.

As soon as she got backstage, Jordyn walked right by Dean. "Why aren't you out there? Don't want to watch me kick your little boyfriend's ass?" he bitterly shot at her.

She stopped in her tracks. "Please be careful out there, Dean," she said, her eyes conveying her concern. He looked confused.

"Like you care?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt. Just…please be careful. You know they've got plans for you. Don't get yourself hurt," she spoke, before continuing to walk away, leaving him confused.

Jordyn went back into the locker room that she had been sharing with Seth. Sitting down on the couch, she put the closed circuit television on to watch the match.

There was a massive knot in the pit of her stomach. She watched the match, which started out as it normally would. Jordyn knew that Dean was going to win the match because the other three members of The Authority that were surrounding the ring were going to get involved…which was exactly what she didn't want to see.

Jordyn stood up, as the match continued, and began pacing around the locker room. She couldn't handle this. She knew that she should stick with Seth. She knew that she didn't need to give Dean the consideration that she was, but she couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her mind. She glanced at the TV and saw the three men surround the ring.

Without even thinking, Jordyn ran out of the locker room. She headed back out towards the ring, only stopping to grab a steel chair and a sledgehammer that were conveniently near the gorilla position. Truth be told, while her head was swirling, Jordyn was mostly impressed that she was able to move so quickly while wearing heels.

Meanwhile, the four members of The Authority had gained the upper hand. Dean was fighting a losing battle. He had been thrown outside of the ring. He knew exactly what Jordyn meant now. Dean knew that the odds of him getting out of this weren't very good. He may have been crazy, but he wasn't stupid, by any stretch.

The crowd began cheering loudly and yelling. Kane was holding his head on the concrete block that was set up next to the commentary table. He was waiting to feel blinding pain. He knew that he was going to get curb stomped. He had no doubts about it…until he felt the Big Red Corporate Suck Up loosen his grip. Dean was able to turn his head to see what was distracting everyone. That's when he saw Jordyn run over to him and hand him a chair. Confused, Dean took it from her and got up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth yelled at her, upon seeing what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this to him."

Once his brain finally caught up with the scene before him, Dean ran over to Jordyn and stood next to her. "Jordyn, you don't want to do this," Seth warned her.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do this to him," she repeated her words, shaking her head.

"Don't you make the kind of decision that will hurt you, Jordyn," Kane told her.

"I'm not," she said, as she and Dean slowly backed away from the four angry men. Dean grabbed her arm, and the two ran up the ramp to get away from the angry group.

Once the two were backstage, Dean and Jordyn ran passed Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, who looked completely pissed off. They ran to his locker room. He shut and locked the door. Dean dropped the chair to the floor.

Jordyn was still white-knuckling the sledgehammer. Dean grabbed it out of her hands and tossed it to the floor. She stood there, trying to comprehend what she had just done.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned, as he began pacing around.

"I…I knew what they were planning on doing to you, and I just…I couldn't let it happen," she spoke, her eyes on the ground, her heart still pounding in her chest.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I dunno," she replied with a shrug. Jordyn couldn't believe that she had done that.

"What about your little boyfriend?" Dean questioned, emphasizing the sarcasm when saying 'boyfriend'.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend," she replied, still in shock that she completely betrayed The Authority.

"Oh? Then, what's with all the touching and kissing? I saw you two making out in public," he shot at her.

"Seriously? The whole dating thing was to piss you off," she replied.

"Oh yeah? So you knew that I was there when you went on your little date the other night?" he questioned her.

"You followed me?"

He smirked. "I wanted to know if you and that asshole were actually together, or if you were just trying to get under my skin."

"So, you followed me?"

"Yeah. I followed you. And I know that it wasn't all for show. You two were obviously together."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "He kissed me. I had to make it look like I cared about him because I had caused some problems when The Authority planned this out, and I told him that it was a bad idea. He thought that I was still hung up on you. So, I had to go out with him and make it look like I gave a shit because I needed to buy myself some time to figure out what I was going to do." She paused. "Now, I have to go find them. I need to apologize."

"So you regret not letting them stomp my head into concrete?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but…"

"But what, Jordyn?"

"But…I'm supposed to be with them."

"And look at that…what a surprise…here you are with me."

Jordyn finally looked up at Dean. He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You can't be near them, Jor. They'll attack you. They'll destroy you. They don't take kindly to being betrayed." She remained silent. Dean brought his hands onto her arms. "Thank you."

"I came here to piss you off and get under your skin. I wanted to make you mad and frustrated. I wanted to make you regret hurting me. I didn't come here to ruin your career or help break your neck…or head…or…" She took a deep breath. "I told Seth not to do it."

"Thank you," he repeated himself. "I know that doing this ruined your relationship with The Authority. And you did it for me."

"I just couldn't let them do that to you."

"I didn't think you'd rescue me," he admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because you hate me…after what I did to you."

"I don't hate you. I don't really like you very much. But…I just…I didn't want them to do that to you." She paused. "I have to find Seth."

"You can't do that, Jor. Trust me. You made him look like a complete fool. The last thing he's gonna do is forgive you."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I mean…I…uh…you could…you could just come…with…me."

Jordyn raised an eyebrow. "That's a really bad idea."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because…we…" She shook her head. Jordyn pulled away from him. "I'm gonna go find Seth."

With that, Jordyn left Dean's locker room, in search of the man she had just betrayed.


	17. Chapter 17

Retaliation

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It didn't really happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sure you're all surprised to see another update so soon lol but my boss isn't in today...and neither is anyone else who tells me what to do, so why not? Lol anyways, a huge shoutout to my awesome reviewers: AnimalsloversInc (Jordyn has to complicate everything, doesn't she? And douchecanoe is a great word to use daily lol I do!), Pinayprincesa (Men and their emotions...it'll probably get him into trouble…), Seth rollins babe, DenyingTheTruth (Don't worry, you'll get what you want ;) I can't just let things with Seth and Jordyn end that quickly lol I'm pretty sure (not that I'd know or anything *winkwink*) that Jordyn will torture Dean for fun lol), and alibob687 (Honestly, when I first wrote this there was very little romantic interaction between Seth and Jordyn, and I had to change that up because I enjoyed putting them together...not to mention somewhere along the line, I decided that even though his behavior in real life is somewhat repulsive...if the rumors are true...I like him anyway. Nothing made me happier than when he got that title at WM!) Alright, well, I hope you all enjoy this rollercoaster ride that will be nothing short of fun and dramatic. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I promise there's going to be some more Jordyn/Seth stuff coming your way :) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jordyn walked into the locker room that she shared with Seth. He was sitting there, on the couch, his head in his hands. J &amp; J Security wasn't too far away. Though they were hushedly bickering over the iPad that Jamie had in his hands.

Seth looked up. He immediately stood up. He was clearly not happy to see her. "You two, out. Now," he ordered his dim-witted security team.

The two practically ran out of the room, leaving Seth and Jordyn alone. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked, glaring at her.

She walked over to him and hesitated for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her forehead to his sweaty shoulder. Jordyn heard him breathe loudly. Then, she felt his arms envelope her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke.

"Why'd you do it?" he questioned her.

"I don't know. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"The Authority is pissed."

"I know. And I don't blame them. I don't blame you for hating me either. I know I screwed everything up."

"Jordyn...I don't hate you. We just...everything was going exactly as planned, and you had to go and save him."

"I know. I'm sorry." The two pulled apart, their arms still around each other. Seth pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Listen, I get it. I really do. I just...I don't understand why he still has you wrapped around his finger."

"He doesn't. I guess I'm just having a hard time not being loyal to him. It's all I'm used to."

"Why can't you be loyal to me?"

"I'd rather be."

"I want you to be." His grasp on her waist tightened, holding her body against his. There was a moment of tense silence between the two. Seth leaned in, but before his lips could reach Jordyn's, the locker room door flew open, causing the two to pull apart.

"Jordyn!" Stephanie yelled. "What the hell was that about?"

Seth stepped in front of her, shielding her from a furious Stephanie, Triple H, and Kane. "She made a mistake, Steph. She didn't mean to do it," he defended her.

"Oh shut up, Seth. You're more concerned with your dick than you are with this situation. She made you look like a complete fool out there!"

"Steph, I'm-"

"Oh shove it. We're going to get rid of Ambrose...and you! You can't protect your little boyfriend for very long."

"I screwed up, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I bet you're sorry now. You're going to have to pay for what you did."

"Steph, come on," Seth argued.

"Oh shut up. We can all see why you're defending her. Trust me, those pants don't hide anything," Stephanie angrily shot back, before turning and leaving the locker room, followed by her husband and Kane.

Seth turned around to face Jordyn, crimson with embarrassment. While the situation at hand was serious, she couldn't help the smirk on her face. She glanced down to take a look at what had caused Stephanie to mortify him. "So...what's that all about?" she jokingly teased him.

He gave her a look. "I'm a guy. You were hugging me, and I dunno. I'm obviously interested…" he replied.

"Uh huh. I can see that."

"I guess Stephanie is really pissed," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much fucked," Jordyn breathed. "I messed up big time, Seth. But it's my own fault."

"Listen, I got your back, Jor. Stephanie'll get over it. She's just mad now because it just happened. It'll be okay," he tried reassuring her, wrapping his arms back around her body.

"Thank you, Seth."

"Of course. Now, come on. Let's just go to the hotel, get some rest, and let all of this blow over."

"Okay," she agreed.

Seth grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped it over his head, opting to shower once they arrived at the hotel. The two gathered their things and headed out of the venue, Seth grabbing Jordyn's hand, intertwining their fingers.

All eyes were on the pair, as they walked down the hallways...especially Dean's. And he was not happy in the least. He slowly shook his head, as their eyes caught each other. Jordyn quickly looked away. She had really created a mess for herself. She had to figure out exactly what is was that she was going to do. And she needed to figure it out quickly.

Seth led her to the car. He put her bags in the trunk and opened the passenger's side door for her. She got in, and he shut the door behind her. He got in the driver's side and headed onto the road.

"You look like you're gonna be sick or something," Seth commented with a smirk, as he reached over and playfully grabbed her thigh.

"I'm just really nervous. Stephanie is so pissed off at me right now. I don't blame her either. I just...I know this isn't going to go well."

"Jor, seriously, I'm going to take care of everything. Don't worry about any of it. You made a mistake. It's gonna be fine. It happens. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of Stephanie and The Authority. I'll take care of it all."

She nodded slowly. But something inside of her told her that he wasn't exactly being sincere. Something told her that he was still siding with The Authority on this one, regardless of what he was telling her.

And Jordyn knew that she had pissed Dean off by leaving him to go find Seth. She could see it in his eyes when they were leaving. She was on her own, and it scared the shit out of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Retaliation

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is entirely fictional. I made up the story and events. The only character that I own is Jordyn. Other than that, I don't own anyone else. They own themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Hello loves! Thanks for the reviews: labinnacslove, Pinayprincesa, DenyingTheTruth, and alibob687 (I'm so excited about the chapter after this. Shit starts going down!). You guys are awesome, seriously. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Let me know what you think, and I'm going to try to have the next chapter up veryyyyy soon. And if any of you are moms, Happy Mother's Day! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Seth had been acting particularly great towards Jordyn. And in a way, it made her feel better. She was reconsidering the idea that he was out to get her. Maybe she had misjudged him. It was also entirely possible that he was just a really good actor. She wasn't entirely sure at this point, but she was just going with whatever came her way.

They were in the hotel room that they were sharing. Over the past two days since the incident at Raw, Seth had acted less and less bothered by what Jordyn had done. On the other hand, he had behaving more and more affectionately towards her...almost as if the two were in a full-fledged relationship. It confused her, but truth be told, if Jordyn wanted to make nice with The Authority, she knew she was going to have to play nicely with Seth. So, she had no problem going along with it.

"You know, I honestly didn't think that I'd enjoy having a woman on the road with me as much as I do," Seth commented. He was laying on the bed, in a pair of basketball shorts, watching TV.

Jordyn was on the couch, reading a book on her eReader. She looked over at him. "Oh? You like having me with you?"

"Yeah. It's a hell of a lot different than travelling with the guys. For starters, you smell a lot better than they did," he said with a laugh.

She smiled and sat up from her laying position, putting her eReader down on the coffee table. "Yeah? You think I smell better?"

"Definitely…a lot better." He paused. "Come over here. Watch some TV with me," he invited, patting the empty spot next to him.

Though Jordyn wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to do that, she did anyway. She walked over to his bed, in her yoga shorts and tank top. She climbed onto the bed, next to him. Seth pulled her closer to him, his arm around her.

"I've gotta be honest with you…sometimes it's really hard for me to control myself around you. I'm just so…attracted to everything about you," he told her, his voice slightly lower.

A smile played on Jordyn's lips. "Oh really? What is it about me that you find so attractive?" she asked, turning onto her stomach, gently leaning on Seth's chest, looking him in the face as she spoke.

"Seriously, it's just…everything," he breathed, his eyes locking on hers.

Jordyn was trying her absolute hardest to build on her budding feelings for Seth. After all, she needed to be on his good side, if she wanted things with The Authority to work out.

"You know, Mr. Rollins, you're not too bad yourself," she replied, a smirk now on her lips, her tone slightly flirtatious.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded slowly. He pulled her up closer to him, so that their faces were inches apart. He seemed as if he was hesitating. So, Jordyn leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Seth was surprised by this, but he quickly began kissing her back.

Almost as if she were trying to tease him, Jordyn pulled back, her forehead pressed against his. The two were breathing heavily.

"You make it hard to resist," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, clearly being insincere. She moved off of him and laid back down on the bed, next to him.

This time, Seth moved over, hovering over her. "You're not sorry."

She smirked. "Not really. No," she replied, shaking her head and biting her lower lip.

He smiled, before leaning in and pressing another kiss to her lips. Her hand found its way onto the back of his head, holding him to her. Seth climbed on top of her, managing to keep their lips attached, as he straddled her. Seth brought his hands onto her face, as their kiss continued to deepen. She moved her arms, wrapping them around her torso.

"I can't get enough of you," he spoke against her mouth.

The pair continued to feverishly make out. His hand grasped her thigh, holding it against the side of his body. Jordyn turned them around so that she was on top of him, her legs on either side of his body. Their lips continued to remain attached, as his hands found their way onto her ass. He held her against his quickly hardening crotch. He sat up, still holding onto her. Jordyn's arms wrapped around his neck. He began guiding her movements against him.

As turned on as Jordyn found herself to be, she knew that she couldn't go much further with him…as tempting as it might be. Things were still pretty complicated, and she didn't want to complicate them even further.

Jordyn pulled back, breathing heavy. "Seth…we can't…" she drifted.

He seemed to be disappointed. "That's okay, Jor," he said, trying to not seem unhappy about her words.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to…I just…I don't want to rush into anything…like that," she explained.

"I understand completely. And I know that I'm a little…excited…but…that's okay. It's not the first time I've gotten this way over you," he said with a laugh, trying to ease the slight tension that had built up. He let go of her ass, though she could still feel just how turned on he was.

Jordyn bit her bottom lip, having enjoyed what if felt like to be with someone for the first time in years. She wanted to keep going with Seth, but she knew that it was her hormones that were making her feel that way. She knew that she didn't want to sleep with him yet…especially with so much uncertainty in her future as a part of The Authority. Not to mention, she didn't completely trust Seth quite yet.

Hesitantly, Jordyn climbed off of his lap and sat next to him. Glancing over at him, she turned a shade of crimson, noticing the bulge that still lewdly pitched a tent in his shorts. He looked down at it and back at her, smiling sheepishly, as he turned red.

"I should probably go…take care of this," he said, getting up from the bed.

Jordyn smirked at him. "Well…you enjoy that…"

He smirked back at her. Seth leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Trust me, I've got you on the brain…both of them."

* * *

Dean was pissed. He had his chance to steal Jordyn back from Seth and The Authority, and he let her slip through his fingers. He was not okay with that…at all. He should have tried harder. Hell, he should have tried at all. But he was at a loss as to how to get her away from them.

Jordyn may have told him that there really wasn't anything going on between them and that it was all to piss him off, but there obviously had to be something going on with them, if she ran back to him so quickly. And it was driving him absolutely crazy. Just the thought of them together made him sick to his stomach. The nauseating thoughts of what they could be doing ran through his head. And it was making him want to find her and drag her away from him.

He was in his hotel room…pacing and pacing…unsure of how he was going to be able to deal with this. It was haunting his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking…obsessing over the opportunity that he had given up. He should have found a way to make Jordyn stick with him. Now, he had no idea what they were doing. It's all Dean had been able to think about since she walked out of his locker room and back into Seth's.

Dean was tempted to make his way to Seth's hotel room, just to make sure the pair had their clothes on. As a matter of fact, he decided that that was exactly what he was going to do. He walked out of his room and made his way down the hall, around two corners, and down another hallway.

Of course Dean knew which room they were in. He wasn't as stupid as everyone might have thought him to be. Quickly finding the door, he knocked on it. As soon as he did so, he realized that he was completely unprepared.

The door opened, and he came face to face with the object of his affection…Jordyn.

"Jordyn…hey," he greeted, scratching the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable.

"Dean…hey…" Hey eyes quickly focused on the floor. There was obviously an awkward silence between the two.

"Oh…uh…yeah I was wondering if you had a cup of sugar that I could borrow," he asked, not knowing what else to say.

Jordyn looked up at him. "You don't cook…"

"Are you fucking Seth?" he asked.

"Uh…excuse—"

"No. Nevermind. I don't want to know." He paused. "Where is he?"

"The bathroom…" she replied, almost confused by his behavior, but she had known him long enough to know that the erratic behavior was a direct result of how uncomfortable he was in this situation. It was then that Dean noticed she was in a tank top and yoga shorts. He took a minute to check her out.

"Jor…come with me. Please," Dean begged her, his entire demeanor changing.

"What?! Dean, I can't do that."

"Why not? I'll make sure you're safe. You can't trust Seth."

"Things between Seth and me have been pretty good…"

"Uh…wait a second…how good? Has he seen your…lady parts?" he questioned.

Jordyn raised her eyebrows. "Is that any of your business?" she shot back.

"No," he honestly replied. "But I still want to know."

"Dean, you have to go back to your room."

"Answer me, and I'll go."

"He hasn't seen any of my lady parts."

"Have you gotten close to showing him?"

"Seriously? Dean, you have to go away."

"But I need to know what's going on."

"No, you need to go."

"I need you to come with me."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, you are. You shouldn't have come here."

"I can't be anywhere else. I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"The fact that you don't think that you need me to protect you is exactly why you need me to," he shot back at her.

"Dean, seriously, you have to leave now."

The bathroom door opened. "Hey babe," Seth spoke and walked over to the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You can't have her!" Dean yelled at him.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Jordyn made her choice. You're just bitter because she chose me over you."

Dean thought for a moment. "You're damn right."

"Dean, just go," she said.

His eyes pleaded with her. "Please don't do this."

She couldn't look him in the face. "Please go," she spoke, her eyes focusing on the floor again.

"Jor…"

"You heard the lady. She said 'go'," Seth spoke, an arrogant smile on his face.

"I'm warning you right now, you worthless little shit. If you do anything to hurt her, I swear I will fucking destroy you. I will cut you into little pieces and barbecue you. Then, I'll serve you to The Authority for dinner, you dumb son of a bitch," Dean threatened him, through gritted teeth. "I will ruin your life."

With that, Dean turned around and angrily stalked back to his hotel room.


	19. Chapter 19

Retaliation

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction AKA it is not real and did not happen.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh my loves! I can't seem to stay away. Truth be told, I actually type up most of these chapters while I'm at work. I'm all alone away from everyone. It's not like I'm going to get in trouble lol Anyways, a massive thank you for the reviews: Seth rollins babe, bluepen113 (She's digging herself a serious hole...), Pinayprincesa, and ZombieConverse (I just want to tell you...thank you. Seriously. Sometimes I think I'm kind of a crappy writer, but you put a huge smile on my face...and you're also the reason I immediately grabbed my laptop to post this chapter. At least my English degree helps me somewhere in my life lol but really...thank you...this one's for you!). So, I'm sure I'll get mixed reactions about this one. But whether you love me or hate me after this, let me know what you're thinking :) I love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

It was finally time for another taping of Monday Night Raw. Jordyn had managed to avoid the rest of The Authority. And things between Seth and herself had been great. But she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. However, she was leaning more towards the idea of giving him a legitimate chance.

Jordyn was in the locker room with Seth. She was told that she would have her first match that evening. So, she had her ring gear on, which consisted of a pair of short, dark denim shorts and a black wifebeater. She had on black knee-high wrestling boots. Her hair was down and makeup had already been done.

"You look hot," Seth commented. "Are you nervous about your first match?"

"Thanks. A little, I guess. I'm more nervous about finding out about who my opponent is, to be honest."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad," he said, standing in front of her. He was leaning his butt against the couch with Jordyn standing in between his legs. His hands were resting on her hips.

She smiled. "I hope not."

Seth pulled her a little closer to him. "Everything will be okay, Jor," he tried to assure her. But every time he told her that, she believed him less and less.

Jordyn placed a hand on his chest, as he brought her body against his. "You promise?" she asked, her voice hushed.

"I promise, babe," he said, before pulling her in for a kiss. Jordyn couldn't deny that she enjoyed kissing him. It was one of the few things she didn't have to question, when it came to him. His arms encircled her waist, as hers ran up and wrapped themselves around his neck.

When the two finally parted from their kiss, Seth pulled her in for a hug. If Jordyn thought that he was being genuine, she might have started developing real feelings for him. But each passing moment caused the knot in her stomach to pull tighter.

"Are you ready to get out there and kick some ass?" he asked her, as they pulled back from their embrace. Jordyn could see a hesitation in his eyes. It almost looked like he was internally fighting with himself.

This made her even more confident that her gut feeling about him was right. She faked a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The two headed out of the locker room together. Jordyn felt doom looming over her head. She knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Jordyn was in the ring, ready to find out who her opponent was going to be. Seth was standing next to her in the ring. She didn't know what to expect.

The Authority's music began blaring throughout the arena. Stephanie and Triple H slowly walked out, both with evil grins on their faces.

"Jordyn. Jordyn. Jordyn. Well, it has been quite a week, hasn't it?" Stephanie asked, giving her an obviously fake smile. "Well, I'm sure you're excited to know who you're going to face tonight. So, I'll put an end to the suspense. Jordyn, tonight, you're going to be in a handicap match. Since you're so quick to help everyone else out, we'll see if anyone is so quick to help you out. I'm pretty sure Dean Ambrose isn't going to be coming to your rescue, after you walked out on him last week. So, we'll see how well you can handle yourself. Don't worry, Triple H and I are going to be ringside so we can watch. And maybe you'll learn when to not get involved in other people's matches."

With that, the couple headed down the ramp and sat at the commentary table. Seth gave her a hug. "It'll be okay," he assured her. "I'll be here. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It'll be fine, Jor."

She nodded slowly, as he left the ring. Eva Marie and the Bella twins made their entrances and headed into the ring. Jordyn had her hands on her hips. She knew that she could do this. The bell rang signaling the beginning of the match.

Nikki Bella started off in the ring with Jordyn. The two circled each other slowly, before locking up. Jordyn quickly got the upper hand. She had Nikki in a headlock, before she let go of her neck and Irish Whipped her into the ropes. When Nikki was headed towards Jordyn, she roughly clotheslined her opponent, knocking her down. Jordyn picked Nikki up by her hair and lifted her up, quickly body slamming her back down.

Without any warning or provocation, both Brie and Eva Marie ducked under the ropes and made their way into the ring. Jordyn quickly ran towards the two, clotheslining the both of them. She knew that if they planned on attacking her like a pack of wild dogs, she would be shit out of luck. But until she couldn't fight anymore, she would fight like hell.

Nikki grabbed Jordyn's arms from behind her, holding them behind her back. Brie and Eva Marie got back up. Jordyn kicked at them, but, as expected, the three women overpowered her. Jordyn felt bombarded by the kicks and hits that were thrown her way. She tried to land a couple of blows against them, but it was no use.

Within a couple of moments, the three women quickly let go of her and ran out of the ring. Jordyn looked up, confused as to what was going on. For a split second, she thought Seth had stepped in. But instead, she saw Dean standing over her, holding a chair. He offered his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up to her feet. Seth, Stephanie, and Triple H were losing their minds. Dean led Jordyn out of the ring, and the pair walked back up the ramp.

When they got backstage, there was a lot of tension between the former couple. "I knew I couldn't trust him," Jordyn breathed.

"But you went running back to him so quickly last week," Dean spitefully shot back at her.

"Did I have a choice?" she retorted.

"Yeah, you did," he argued back at her.

Jordyn scoffed. "Yeah. Like I could do all of this alone. Right. I'm new to this whole thing, Dean."

"Who said you'd have to be alone?"

"If I wasn't with Seth, who else would I be with?" she asked him, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Me!" he yelled at her.

She laughed bitterly. "If I don't trust Seth, do you honestly expect me to trust you? You're the last person on this earth that I could ever trust again," she yelled back at him.

"Well, sweetheart, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice anymore. So, you can either suck it up and try to trust me, or you can be on your own. And maybe The Authority will be able to finish you off this time. Quite frankly, I didn't see your little boyfriend coming to your rescue."

Jordyn remained silent. She knew that he was completely right. She had no other options. She couldn't look to Seth this time. He had helped set her up. That was obvious. Now, there was only one person she could rely on, and it was the last person that she wanted to.


	20. Chapter 20

Retaliation

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It didn't really happen.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to my wonderful, amazing reviewers: Seth rollins babe, bluepen113, calwitch, AnimalloversInc, Pinayprincesa, ZombieConverse (Awww thank you!), and alibob687 (I love what a douchecanoe he is as champ. Makes me love him so much more!). So, I've been crazy busy at work, so I haven't really had the time to type up this chapter until yesterday afternoon. Here it is...hope you enjoy. LEt me know what you think :) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Listen, I'm not trying to be a dick or anything. I just really wish that you would trust me on this. I know I've screwed up a lot in the past, but when it comes to that dipshit, I know what I'm talking about. And whether or not you believe me, I don't want anything happening to you," Dean told Jordyn, lowering his voice and calming his tone. He could see that this clearly wasn't going his way, and he needed to get through to her.

"I get that...I just...I dunno, Dean…" she breathed.

Seth finally walked backstage. Jordyn angrily stormed over to him. "What the hell was that about?" she demanded.

He smirked. "What was what about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh. That. Well, I mean, let's be fair here, you knew that you were going to have to pay for what you did, Jordyn. You stabbed me in the back for that loser. You stabbed The Authority in the back. There are consequences for your actions. You should know that better than anyone."

"You should have backed me up. I thought we were a hell of a lot closer than that!"

"We are. But this is business. I like to keep business and...pleasure separate. Besides, once we walk out of here tonight, it'll all be fine."

"Oh bullshit."

"Listen, it had to be done. You're a liability. We can't take risks because you've gone soft."

"It isn't that I've gone soft, you idiot! We never had any agreements about possibly ending his career or killing him! We've always kept it at driving him crazy and making him miserable."

"Oh. So you thought that we would just keep pissing him off and never actually do anything about it?"

"I didn't think that you were going to try and curb stomp his head into a fucking concrete block, you homicidal maniac," Jordyn shot back.

"You're so naive."

"I'm naive? Maybe you're just an ass."

He laughed bitterly and rolled his eyes at her. "Oh Jordyn," he patronized her, patting her on the shoulder. "You're obviously all looks because you're just as stupid as that lunatic over there."

With that, Jordyn slapped him across the face. "You're gonna regret getting yourself of my shit list, Rollins. I can promise you that." Jordyn angrily turned around and walked away, knowing that if she continued to be anywhere near him, she would probably end up punching him in the throat.

* * *

The Monday Night Raw main event was another hostile bout between Dean and Seth. Jordyn was watching from the back. She was standing near a couple of other Divas and Superstars. She had the sneaking suspicion that The authority was going to play their games with Dean again.

And while Jordyn certainly didn't want to have Dean as an ally, she sure as hell didn't want The Authority to hurt him. She was confident that she was going to have to intervene on his behalf, yet again.

"Are you okay, Jordyn?" a familiar voice asked her.

She looked up and saw John Cena. She gave him a smile. "Yeah, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight. What's wrong? Is it this whole thing with The Authority?" he questioned.

"Yeah...and Dean."

He chuckled. "Listen, he's completely right to be against The Authority. Seth Rollins is a weasel and a bastard. He's a coward. He doesn't handle any business fairly. And he sure as hell can't be trusted."

"I know."

"You can't trust anyone associated with The Authority. And Dean is...well, he really is a lunatic. But regardless of whatever issues you've had with him, you have better odds getting by with him than with that other one."

"I know. It's just hard to trust him when he's already shown me that I can't."

"I understand you. I just don't want to see you get hurt by those ass clowns. They always give you that 'best for business' bullshit. But really they just do what's best for themselves. And anyone who threatens their ability to survive here is on the chopping block."

Jordyn nodded. "You're right."

"I'm not telling you what to do. And I'm sure you know that I'm far from being Dean Ambrose's cheerleader, but you have to be careful. And even with Ambrose being unstable, he's not a sneaky rat like Rollins is."

"I don't even know why I was stupid enough to trust Seth, especially after what I did last week. That was stupid of me," she breathed, clearly frustrated.

"He can be very persuasive. Not to mention, we all know that he has a boner for you. He was probably torn between his loyalty to the slutbag and big nose...and wanting you," John explained. "And The Authority will win when it comes to someone like him."

Jordyn sighed. "I can't believe I even put myself in this position. I'm such an idiot."

"Can I be honest with you?"

She chuckled. "As opposed to lying to me?"

He let out a laugh. "True. I think you came here to see how Dean was going to react. And I think we all see that he's far from unhappy to see you. He might act pissed off, but he's not."

A light blush clouded her cheeks. "I dunno about that. Besides, we can't seem to get along very well."

"Eh...sexual tension will do that to you."

"I don't know if that's it."

"I do. I watch the two of you together, and even I want to tell you to get a room," he joked.

She smirked. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "Yup. Regardless of your problems with each other, the two of you are...on fire."

"I just...I dunno. I'd be able to do it all on my own, but now that I have The Authority up my ass...I'm not so sure. So, that really doesn't help the situation much."

"Of course not. That's why you should really stick with Dean. Not only does he truly hate The Authority and even more he despises Seth Rollins, but it's really obvious that he cares about you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so pissed off when he saw that you and Seth were together."

She nodded. "You're right."

John smugly smiled. "I know I'm right."

A smirk crossed her lips again. "Yeah. Yeah. I guess I better get ready to save the lunatic from The Authority again, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's probably for the best."

"Thanks for the talk, John. I really do appreciate it."

"Listen, I know that you've got a lot going on right now, so if you ever need someone to vent to or talk to, I'm here for you. I see something in you that I like. I think you're good. Consider me a friend."

Jordyn gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you. I may have to take you up on that."

John returned the smile. "Good. I hope you do."


	21. Chapter 21

Retaliation

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I have an overactive imagination. That's where all of this came from. It isn't real.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the love, guys A shout out to: alibob687 (I was totally rooting for Ambrose, but I had a feeling Rollins was going to retain, which I was fine with anyways. It was at least fun to watch), AnimalloversInc (I'm with you, and then, Rollins pops through and all of his teeth fall out just like in the cartoons lol), and my anonymous guest. You guys are the best, and I love you all very much. I hope you're all having a wonderful, wonderful weekend. I'll probably update tomorrow or something because I don't have work, and I already have the next chapter typed up. Love you XoXoXo**

* * *

Jordyn watched Dean's match with renewed interest. She knew that even with their shaky history, she needed to have his back again. She had made The Authority an enemy. Jordyn needed an ally in Dean, even if that meant she had to try and trust him again.

As the two men fought, it was clear to see that there was a lot of built up animosity between the two. Their matches were always incredibly personal. They had once been brothers. Now, they were mortal enemies. And Dean didn't take too kindly to the fact that he had nearly stolen Jordyn away from him for good. He had never been so angry before.

Impatiently waiting for the first sign of trouble, Jordyn was more than ready to interfere in the match. She was still in her ring gear. She figured it would be a lot easier to run out there in her wrestling boots instead of a pair of high-heeled boots.

As she had expected, Jordyn noticed that J &amp; J Security had begun getting antsy. Triple H and Stephanie were also ringside, hoping that after everything, their presence would deter Jordyn from getting involved. With six members of The Authority out there, Dean wouldn't have a chance at escaping.

Knowing that he would be needing her soon, Jordyn quietly got up from her steel folding chair and walked over to the gorilla position. She grabbed two chairs and made her way out to the ring. She began running as she saw Kane climb into the ring. She quickly slid underneath the bottom rope. Jordyn quickly slid a chair over to Dean, who had gotten a chance to stand up because everyone else had been distracted by Jordyn's entrance. The pair threateningly held their chairs up.

Once again, Stephanie and Triple H were completely livid. Dean pulled her by her arm, so that she was closer to him. He slowly pulled her back to the side of the ring closest to the ramp. They got out of the ring and ran back up the steel ramp, trying to escape any further issues with The Authority. Dean was still holding onto Jordyn protectively.

All six members of The Authority were in the ring, mad as hell. Dean smiled menacingly and waved patronizingly to them, before he and Jordyn finally made their way backstage.

Once again, Dean brought them back to his locker room and shut the door, quickly locking it. The two dropped their chairs.

"I can't believe you did that…again," he breathed. "I thought for sure that you'd let me get my ass kicked this time."

Jordyn smirked. "I couldn't do that. We have a common enemy. And I can promise you that I'm not gonna screw you over, as long as you're not an asshole."

He smirked at her. "Listen, I'd rather have you on my side than Seth Rollins's side."

"Well, you win."

There was an awkward silence between the pair.

"So…uh it's…uh good to see you, Jor," he spoke, trying to break that tension.

She rolled her eyes. "We both know that's bullshit," she muttered.

He furrowed his brow. "Why would you say that?" he questioned.

"Because I told you that if you left me, you would never ever see me again. You chose to leave," she replied with a casual shrug.

"I mean…" he clearly began getting uncomfortable. Jordyn could tell from his behavior, seeing as she knew him way too well.

She chuckled. "Getting uncomfortable, are we?" she asked him.

He gave her a look. "Maybe only one of us has completely changed. You still know me too well."

"I dunno. Parts of me are still the same. Other parts had to change," she replied. "Circumstances that were out of my control made me feel the need to change."

Dean knew that she had just taken a swipe at him. "How are you getting to the next show?" he questioned, purposely not responding to her comment. She had already made it awkward enough.

Jordyn shrugged. "I dunno. I doubt Seth will bring me with him now. I'll have to figure out something else."

"I mean, you could come with me, if you'd like to," Dean invited her. "I was gonna go alone, so there's plenty of room for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? You'd have no problems bringing me with you?"

"No. Not at all. Besides, it's not like you're some random stranger or something. And you did save my ass tonight. If you didn't do that, you probably could've patched things up with your little boyfriend," he snidely replied.

"So, you're doing this because I helped you?"

Dean gave her a look. "Really, Jor? Why are you doing this? Stop analyzing the situation. Just come with me, seriously. Okay?"

The brunette sighed. "Fine," she agreed.

The uncomfortable silence between the former couple lasted for a few minutes, before Dean finally spoke. "So, I guess your stuff is in Seth's locker room, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I should go run and get my things."

"That's a terrible idea. I'll go with you," he told her.

"That might make it worse."

"Are you kidding me? He's really pissed off at you right now. The last thing you need to give him is an opportunity to be near you. I'm coming with you," he insisted.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Then, let's go, Prince Charming."

The pair left his locker room. Dean brought a chair with him, not sure what to expect. And he didn't want to take any risks. They quickly found Seth's locker room. He held the chair up, ready to attack, if necessary.

Jordyn cautiously opened the door. It was empty. She quickly gathered her things together and took them. Within a couple of minutes, Dean and Jordyn left and headed back to his locker room.

As soon as he shut the door, he dropped the chair. Dean gathered his bags. The two headed out of the venue to Dean's rented car. There was yet another awkward silence between them, as they walked through the parking lot. Neither really knew what to say to the other. And Dean did not want to piss her off any more than he already had.

Once they got to the car, Dean packed the trunk with their bags. Then, the pair got into the car. They remained shrouded in silence. The two knew that if they hadn't had such a lengthy past, it probably wouldn't have been so bad. They felt like strangers, though they were as far from being strangers as they could get. No one else knew either one of them better. It was safe to assume that it was going to be an uncomfortable ride.


	22. Chapter 22

Retaliation

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This did not happen in real life. This is a work of fiction from my overactive imagination.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, my friends! Thank you for the reviews: AnimalloversInc (Lol it'll be an interesting ride...and you'd probably be safer tucking and rolling instead of sticking with those two lol) and Seth rollins babe. I hope that you're all still enjoying this. I have maybe half of the next chapter written. More interaction between Dean and Jordyn. Fun times! Anyways, please let me know what you're thinking, as I love to hear from you guys. You're all awesome, and I love you all very much! I hope we have a good Raw tonight :) XoXoXo**

* * *

As anyone could have expected, the first hour of the drive was completely silent. Neither knew what they could say that would make it more comfortable. They had plenty running through their minds. But nothing seemed to make its way out of their mouths.

This actually made Jordyn feel a little sad, though you couldn't tell from the stone cold expression etched on her face. After the years that they had been friends...the years that they had been more...they had become little more than strangers. Hell, she was sure that even strangers wouldn't be this pathetic.

"So...it's been a long time," Dean finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence. He could barely believe that the words actually escaped his lips. Part of him was happy that he had finally spoken. The other part was afraid that she was going to smack him upside his head for speaking to her.

"Yeah. Almost five years," Jordyn replied with a nod.

"So...um...what...have you...been up to?" he asked, feeling that he had some success, as she hadn't bit his head off…yet.

"Well, I've worked out a lot," she replied.

"I can see that. You look great, Jor."

The compliment made her smile, though she tried to hide it. "Thanks," she replied.

"You have a really nice house. Are you still working at the bar?"

"No. Not for a couple of years. But I moved up at the office."

"Oh...not a receptionist anymore?" he asked her with a laugh.

"Nope. I'm an Executive Administrative Assistant," she replied. "I pull in a lot more than the ten bucks an hour that I used to make."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly making the big bucks that you do, but I've been getting by just fine," Jordyn told him.

"Did you take time off or something to be able to do this?" he asked.

"I took a leave of absence. So, they gave me a year to do my thing and decide if I want to come back after the fact."

"Good. After I left, I wondered if you were okay...well...I hoped that you were doing alright," he told her.

"Dean, I never needed you to survive. I need you because I loved you...back then. Financially, it was a little easier after you left," she spoke, matter of factly.

"Well, that's good. You were always the smart one. And you've always had a good head on your shoulders."

"I did get my bachelor's degree in Communications in three years."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's impressive." He paused for a moment. "How long is it supposed to take?"

"Four."

"Oh. Wow. That's really good."

"Thanks."

"So...um...not that I'm complaining or anything, but why exactly did you help me out tonight?"

"Did I really have a choice?" she asked him.

"Well, I mean...yeah, you did."

"I did it because you helped me. Besides, now we have a common enemy. And, to be fair, I'm really the only one who can help you."

"Is that the only reason?"

She shrugged. "Is there a specific reason that you're looking for me to tell you?"

"I mean, I just want to know that truth."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, I feel a little...I dunno...obligated to have your back. Besides, if I'm not the one ruining your life, I don't think that anyone else should be able to have that honor," she retorted.

Dean smirked. "You're a real bitch when you want to be. Do you know that?"

"Yes. And I'll take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as one."

"I hope you know that I never wanted to be a part of you being physically injured. I was only there to drive you crazy, piss you off, and make you as miserable as I could. I didn't want any part of that shit. And The Authority had a problem with me when I didn't want them to break your face. Was I being petty about this revenge bullshit? Maybe. But I'm fine with that. Maybe it's immature for me to want to hurt you back, but it's the only thing that I thought would help me get some closure from all of this bullshit that you put me through."

"Well, all's fair in love and war, right?"

She gave him a look. "Don't be too cocky, Dean. It isn't at all about love anymore…at least not between us. It's about war. And just because we saved each other doesn't mean that I'm not still pissed off with you."

"So, you're saying you have no love for me?"

"Should I?! After everything that you did to me?!" Jordyn retorted, raising her voice slightly in disbelief.

"I didn't say that you should. I was just asking if you did."

The air between the two quickly became increasingly more uncomfortable than it had been. She had turned her head to look out of the window. She was actually pretty irritated that he even had the nerve to ask her that question. Like he gave a shit about how she felt about him. If he had cared so much, he never would have created this situation by leaving her.

Dean continued driving, silently cursing himself. He didn't intend to piss her off...again. Quite frankly, he wanted to be a least douchey as he possibly could. After only being able to rely on one person for his entire life, he had ruined that relationship. Seeing her again made him want to try and find some way to fix it any way that he could.

"I...uh...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that," Dean awkwardly apologized.

Jordyn shrugged. "Whatever." She paused. "Why are you even trying to help me out and act like you're some good guy or something?" Her attitude was clearly changing to being more pissed off than she had been when he started talking to her.

"I mean, you helped save my neck...literally...both times that The Authority was trying to probably kill me. I mean, I'd be in the hospital with a broken neck at best, if you hadn't come out and helped me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So, that's why you have your ex-girlfriend in a car with you right now? Because I helped you out last week?"

"Well...you also helped me out tonight." Dean paused. "I mean, to be completely honest with you, I probably wouldn't be traveling with just anyone. And...you know...you're not...just anyone. We have a lot of history together."

"So that's why I'm here? Because I used to be your best friend...and your girlfriend?" she inquired, turning to look at him.

"I mean...yeah…kind of. You're not just someone who did me this favor. You're someone...I mean...we have a long history."

"You keep saying that we have all of this history, but it didn't mean anything to you when you walked out on that history. Anyway, just forget about it It's like it doesn't exist anymore, so just don't worry about it," she dismissed.

"No matter what you say, it does still exist. I could never pretend that I don't know you."

"To be fair, you don't really know me anymore."

"Jor…"

"What?! You don't, Dean. And if you wanted to, then, maybe you shouldn't have done what you did."

Dean rolled his eyes. He certainly didn't regret taking Jordyn with him, but she certainly didn't make anything easy for him.


	23. Chapter 23

Retaliation

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is not a realistic reflection on any of the characters that are a part of this. They own themselves. I'm just a massive fan who loves writing fan fiction.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! First and foremost, I want to thank my amazing reviewers: LipglossdnLetdown (You're still good in my book! I'm glad you're enjoying this...don't worry, I'm gonna keep it fun!), AnimalloversInc (When I read back on it, I feel bad for Dean, and yet at the same time, I like that she's being a total bitch lol), Seth rollins babe (Thanks!), Pinayprincesa (He better get up on his game!), Cougar3371 (Hi! I'm glad you're enjoying this! I love to make it fun and exciting and unpredictable! I was so happy to see your name pop up!), and ZombieConverse (Right?! I love it when The Authority gets a foot up their asses :) I'm glad you're enjoying!). I'm sorry for the delay in updates. Last week being the last week in the month, and while I do administrative work, it's for a sales department, which means I've had an insanely busy week at work and didn't have nearly as much time to type anything up, as I thought I would. Tomorrow, I probably won't either, but hopefully I'm wrong. Anyways, I'm also working on typing up the next couple of chapter of Falling Down. So, there are two notebooks that get carted back and forth to work now. But I promise I'm trying to keep up. But I swear, I can't even get through an episode of Raw or Smackdown anymore. The boyfriend and I watch it, and within an hour, I'm usually asleep, and he keeps waking me up until he gets bored of doing so. So, yeah. That's where I'm at. But I love you guys and appreciate all of the love you've been throwing me way. I hope you all enjoy this little chapter, and let me know if you do :) Love you guys! XoXoX**

* * *

Dean finally parked in the hotel parking lot. The rest of the drive had been incredibly tense and mostly silent. And while Dean wasn't exactly one to keep his mouth shut to avoid making things uncomfortable, the last thing he needed was to have any more issues with Jordyn. He knew that he was the one who was to blame for her hostility. And he didn't really blame her, either. Dean certainly didn't want to aggravate the situation any further for plenty of reasons. One being that she was the last person that you wanted to piss off. He had seen her mad plenty of times, and he did not want to deal with that, if he could avoid it.

The two left the car and quietly made their way to the hotel's entrance. Dean looked like he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what he could say that wouldn't get him in some form of trouble. The pair walked inside and approached the front desk.

"Hi. Can I have a room for tonight?" Jordyn asked, giving the woman sitting there a smile.

"Good evening. Unfortunately, we're at capacity tonight," the woman told her.

"Shit," Jordyn breathed.

"Jor, I have a reservation. You can just stay with me," Dean told her.

"You seriously think that it's a good idea for us to share a hotel room?" she asked, giving him a sarcastic expression.

"Why not?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I may have saved your ass, but I don't like you very much," she told him point blank.

"Okay. But it isn't like we haven't shared a room before. We lived together for like six years or something," he pointed out. "Besides, what else are you gonna do?"

"I could just walk…"

"Where?" he questioned. Jordyn remained silent, as Dean took her by the arm and brought her back over to the desk. "Hi. I'm Dean Ambrose. I have a reservation here," he said with a cheesy smile.

The woman typed his name into the computer. "Ah yes, Mr. Ambrose. I just need your credit card and identification," she told him.

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He let go of Jordyn's arm and fished out his license and the credit card that he had used to make the reservation, and he handed them over to the woman. She took them and began entering the information into the computer.

"I can figure something else out," she insisted.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, as she leaned against the counter. "Listen, you can pout all you want. Face it, Jor, you need my help," he spoke with an overly exaggerated arrogant smile on his face.

"Do you really want to continue pissing me off?" she questioned.

"Okay. You're in room 307 with a king-sized bed," she said, handing him the keycards for the room, as well as returning his license and credit card.

"Thank you." The two walked towards the hotel's entrance. "You know what? How about you go up to the room, and I'll get our bags?"

Jordyn gave him a look. "Why?" she suspiciously questioned.

"Because I'm being nice," he said, handing her one of the two keycards for the room. "Besides, you don't exactly need to be walking around out here in your ring gear.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "307?" He nodded. "Okay, then."

"I'll see in you in a minute."

Jordyn took the elevator up to the third floor. Aside from the fact that he had no other options, she wasn't sure why she was still with Dean. She wasn't happy with him, and while she did help him out, and he had obviously helped her out, it didn't change anything for her. She was still mad at him for what he did to her all of those years ago.

Once the elevator doors opened, Jordyn walked down the hallway and found the room. She quickly unlocked it, went inside, and shut the door behind herself.

The bed was actually pretty big. She wasn't sure if the plan was to share it, but she told herself that it wouldn't be the first time that they had shared a bed. Hell, at one point in time, they had shared everything.

Jordyn sat on the couch and took her boots off, leaving her in her shorts and top, which were both pretty revealing. She sat back, sighing loudly. This was a really bad idea. Jordyn knew that she shouldn't be so close to Dean for any extended period of time. After all, there was a thin line between love and hate, and she was teetering on the line. Though she wouldn't admit it, Jordyn knew that she still cared about Dean very much. Being near him didn't help her keep her feelings under control.

There was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. There stood the Lunatic Fringe with their baggage. She moved out of the way, and he brought everything into the room.

"Thanks," Jordyn spoke, closing the door.

"For what?" he asked, putting their bags down.

"Rescuing me…driving with me…letting me stay with you…and bringing up the bags to the room," she listed.

"Yeah. No problem." His eyes were focused on her. Jordyn walked over to her suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a pair of boyshorts and a tank top.

"Is it bad that my pajamas are less revealing than my ring gear?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not gonna complain, either way."

She rolled her eyes, while Dean stripped himself down to his boxer briefs. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?" she spoke up, trying to avert her eyes from attaching themselves to his barely clothed body.

"Sure," he replied with a nod. "I'll take one after you're done."

"Okay."

Jordyn went into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. He was not being smart. He knew that. He just could not deny how incredibly hot he found his ex to still be. Regardless of their differences, Dean still found that he was incredibly attracted to her. It didn't matter how much time they had spent apart. And he certainly planned on enjoying the time that they were spending together now.

He knew that he messed up with her. Truth be told, he knew quite early on how badly he had messed up when he chose to leave her. Dean had been so lonely without her. Without her around, he had been missing a part of himself…a part of himself that he was starting to see again. They just had this incredibly intense connection.

Dean didn't know how he would be able to handle being around Jordyn again. He knew that when it came to her, he had no power, and he wasn't sure how things were going to play out between them.

When Jordyn finally got out of the shower, Dean went in. Much like Dean, Jordyn had a lot running through her mind. She was unsure how she could handle being so close to Dean again. This was making her remember all of the good times they had shared…when they were a happy couple. Sure, everything wasn't always as perfect as they made it seem, but that was because they had loved each other so much. And while Jordyn really didn't want to think about the good times, it was hard to think about the bad times when he was taking care of her and protecting her.

The last thing that Jordyn wanted to do was fall back in love with Dean. That could and probably would be her downfall. But if she was being completely honest with herself, Jordyn wasn't quite sure that she had ever really fallen out of love with him. That was the scariest part of it all, for her.

Jordyn climbed into the bed, resting her head on the pillow, though she found it nearly impossible to relax. And when Dean walked out of the bathroom and climbed into the bed wearing nothing but a clean pair of boxer briefs, relaxing became nearly impossible.

Though they were on complete opposite sides of the bed, the pair had the same thing running through their minds. The tension between them was at an all-time high. Jordyn looked over at Dean, who was staring right back at her. Their eyes locked on each other. The silence was heavy and uncomfortable. Reluctantly, Jordyn turned away from him. She had gotten herself into one huge mess that she wasn't sure she would be able to get out of.


	24. Chapter 24

Retaliation

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and does not accurately reflect any characters portrayed...except for Jordyn because she has no real counterpart...she's all my creation.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the love! You guys are awesome, as always. A massive thank you to: Pinayprincesa (I know...I'm the one writing it, and even I'm kind of thinking that the Seth thing ended too early, but that only gives me more ideas for the future…), Seth rollins babe, and DenyingTheTruth (I am totally with you, I would love to wake up to that face. As for Seth...agreed.) Is it weird that when I read the reviews and hear about the disappointment with the Seth thing ending that I can agree? I'm the one who writes this stuff lol I'm weird, though. I'm okay with that. I prefer it that way. Anyways, I'm at work, but I figured since I have some downtime, may as well post the next chapter for you. Hope you like it. Let me know! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to an empty bed. This confused him because the last thing he remembered was staring at Jordyn's back. He sat up and looked around, noticing that all traces of his former girlfriend were gone. Disappointment filled him. It wasn't that Dean was necessarily trying to get her back or anything, but seeing her again reminded him of how great it had been to have her in his life. He didn't have it easy when he was younger, but the fact that he had Jordyn made everything better. Quite frankly, with her in his life, he never really considered any part of his life bad with her around. He missed her. She had always meant the world to him, and she was the only good that had come into his life.

Dean got out of his bed. He quickly dressed himself to go to the nearby gym and workout a bit. He hoped that would help relieve some of his frustration. He also needed to figure out how to get through to Jordyn. Besides, The Authority had it out for her. she may not have realized it, but she was in danger. Dean was determined to protect her from whatever repercussions they had planned for her.

He made his way down to the parking lot and got in his rental car. It drove him crazy that he could still smell her. Her scent still gave him goosebumps. He shook off all of the distracting thoughts in his head and began heading towards to gym. Dean wasn't looking to end up hooked on her romantically. With the way his career was going, he didn't need any distractions. But he still couldn't seem to shake his need to protect her.

Truth be told, it had been almost five years since he had left her, but not one day went by without Jordyn being on the brain. He knew he was wrong for what he did. A big part of him hates himself for doing it. He regretted what he did. And there was no way he would ever be able to make up for his actions. Nothing could take away the pain she felt nor the hurt nor the betrayal. It was hers to keep because of his poorly thought-out decision. At this point, all he could do was protect her from The Authority. That was exactly what he had planned on doing.

Dean pulled into the gym's parking lot. He got out of the car and headed inside. Almost immediately, he found Jordyn on the stairclimber machine. He walked up behind her. She had her earbuds in her ears and her back to him. He awkwardly attempted to tap her on her back, at the same time she was stepping up, causing him to accidentally poke her on the rear end. Her head whipped around, while Dean smacked himself in his head with has palm. She raised an eyebrow at him and stopped the machine. He gave her an incredibly awkward smile.

Jordyn climbed off of the machine, grabbing her towel off of the sidebar and wiping the sweat off of her face and chest. Then, she pulled her earbuds out of her ears. "Did you just grab my ass?" she asked. He couldn't tell if she was mad or not.

"No. No. I meant to tap you on the back, but...I missed...kind of."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Uh...you kind of disappeared this morning…"

"Oh. Yeah. That. I rented a car and got my stuff. I really appreciate you helping me out last night. I just...I don't think I can do this with you. I can't share a bed and a room with you...or a car. It's just...it's way too complicated."

"Why?" he asked her.

She gave him a confused look. "Do you seriously have to ask me that question?" she retorted.

"Maybe you don't realize how serious this situation is, but you have The Authority after you, Jor. And they're not happy. You need me to help you. I have to protect you from them," he explained.

"I can take care of myself. Like I said, I really appreciate your help...but this is complicated. Really complicated."

"You can't do this alone. That's not a good idea."

Jordyn clearly began getting frustrated with him, and it was obvious to her that it was because she was having a hard time being around him and keeping her distance from him and avoiding getting emotionally involved with him again. And that was assuming she wasn't emotionally involved with him...which she knew, at least on her end, she was pretty much there already.

"What are you trying to do here? Be my knight in shining armor? Seriously, we're way passed that, Dean." She took a deep breath and let it out, trying to compose herself and not flip out. "Listen, I really appreciate everything you did for me last night. I'm grateful that you had my back and helped me out. But we have a really rough past. You hurt me really badly. I don't want to travel with you and sleep in the same bed as you. That's...that's a lot to try to handle."

"Don't be stubborn because you're mad at me," he shot at her.

"That's what you think this is? This is me being spiteful because you hurt me?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. "You're being ridiculous. I get that you're trying to help, but it isn't easy to be around you like this after everything that happened. I don't want to get back into this whole issue with you," she insisted.

"I can handle this. I'm not asking you to do anything but stick with me. You don't have to be my friend. I'm not asking for any kind of relationship. I'm telling you that The Authority is up our asses. I can take care of myself. This isn't about me. I'm so fucked up in the head that I enjoy this kind of shit. But you're the vulnerable one. You don't know these people as well as I do. You need my help. I don't need you in danger all because you want to get back at me...again."

"I don't want to get back at you by not staying in your hotel room and sharing a car with you. That's not what this is right now. The whole point of coming here in the first place was to get back at you. This...right now...this isn't about revenge. This is about saving our sanity...my sanity. The last thing we should be doing is spending all of our time together. That's a terrible idea."

"Why? Because we've known each other for so long and things went south? Because I fucked up?" he questioned, raising his voice slightly.

"No because we dated for nine years, and you walked out on me. After five years, the last thing that we should be doing is sleeping in the same bed," she shot back. Jordyn couldn't understand what Dean wasn't understanding about why she didn't want to stay with him.

"But I'm trying to protect you," he insisted.

"If you gave a shit about protecting me and taking care of me, then, you wouldn't have left me. I get it. Five years later...time to get over it. But don't make this about me being difficult. I only came to be in this position because you acted like an ass and didn't care about me after everything we went through together, and I needed to get back at you for some immature way of finding closure. And obviously, karma bit me back in the ass for that."

"I didn't leave because I didn't care about you."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter why you left. All that matters to me is that you left at all. You left me after I stayed with you...when we both know that I had every right and every reason to leave you long before you left me. But I didn't. We didn't fight. I didn't say a word about anything that you did. I let it all go. I focused on you and helping you...and us. And I stayed with you, only to have you walk out on me. You're not a good guy. You're not Prince Charming. You're a coward. You're selfish. And you never deserved me." Jordyn knew that she was delving into something she definitely didn't want to get into, and she needed to stop before she ended up having a breakdown in the middle of the gym.

Dean scratched the back of his head. His mannerisms reflected his feelings on what was unraveling before him. "I know, Jor. Okay? You're right," he spoke, his voice softer. "I'm a...I'm a complete douchebag. I'm a scumbag. I'm not a good guy. And I act like I am, but I'm not...at least I wasn't to you. And you were the only person who deserved to be treated right, in my life," he explained, feeling completely uncomfortable. He couldn't blame her for being so upset with him. After what he had done to her...their relationship wasn't as fuzzy and cute as they had always made it seem. But she stuck it out through everything. For him to leave her, he knew damn well that it had to have broken her.

"Oh give me a break. Listen, it doesn't matter. None of it matters. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make here is that we really shouldn't be spending a lot of time together."

"You need to be safe."

"I know, Dean. And I will be safe. But I can't do that with you. I can't do any of this with you."

"You need someone to help you. You can't take on The Authority alone. That's a really bad idea."

"But we have too much between us to do this together…"

Dean sighed. "Please don't get yourself hurt, Jor. And at least try to reconsider staying with me."

Jordyn put her towel down on the stairclimber's sidebar, placing her other hand on her hip. "Fine," she breathed. "But if I were you, I wouldn't expect anything to change."

"Fine," he finally relented.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to climbing these stairs to nowhere. My ass isn't going to just look like this because I want it to," she said, before climbing back onto the machine.

Dean stood there for a moment and checked out Jordyn's rear end for a minute. It wasn't a sight that he had a problem with looking at. He took a deep breath and finally turned and walked away, to begin his own workout.


	25. Chapter 25

Retaliation

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is fiction. It did not happen. It is not real. It does not accurately reflect on the people that portray the characters...in real life. Jordyn is my creation, so I can pretty much say/do whatever I want with her...but she's the only one.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to: DenyingTheTruth (She got herself into some trouble... And I also wish my ass would look good just because I want it to...instead I have to go to the gym and eat stuff that isn't bad for me and still deal with mediocrity lol), Pinayprincesa (They have too much on their plate to deal with everything at once lol), and Seth rollins babe. I hope you guys are still into this. I promise I'm working on updating this and Falling Down regularly. Hell, I get to spend a decent amount of time at work typing them up, so...it works for me. Let me know what you're thinking, and I promise I'll try to keep this fun and exciting. Oh and btw, Happy Nexus Anniversary! I miss them...and I'm just saying, I tweeted about how today was the anniversary, tagged Wade Barrett in it, and suddenly 20 minutes later, he's tweeting about it, so I'll credit myself with that one lol 5 years since they came onto our screens and messed shit up. I loved it! Anyways, I love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jordyn was already on edge. She was a mess of emotions. She hated the fact that he could still get to her after all of this time. She hated that she was still hurt after the years that had passed. She hated who she was when Dean was involved. She transformed into this immature, bratty, spiteful bitch. And Jordyn wasn't that person. She knew she had never been that way. But he just seemed to bring it out in her. She hated how he made her feel. Jordyn was still fighting to maintain some sort of composure when she was around him. Part of her hated him. The other part loved him. Together, it made for one very confused Jordyn. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She knew that he was trying to do right by her. Hell, after what he had put her through, she deserved to have him fighting to help her. But at the same time, being near him, made her want to cry.

Trying not to get overwhelmed with emotion, Jordyn pulled into the parking lot of the venue for the evening's Smackdown taping. She didn't want to see Dean. And she sure as hell didn't want to admit that it was because it still hurt. Jordyn knew that he was right. She certainly wasn't in the best position, having made enemies with The Authority. But she needed to stay in control of this situation with Dean, more so than The Authority. Dean was the one who would break her down, and she needed to distance herself from that. The last thing she wanted to do was fall back in love with him...not that she was entirely sure she had ever fallen out of love. Jordyn just wanted to avoid complicating things any more than they already had been.

Truthfully, on her end, it was much more difficult to miss him, while she was spending time with him. It was easier to do that away from him. While she wanted to stay strong, Jordyn found that he was chipping away at the Anti-Dean walls she had built up.

Jordyn parked the car and got out. She opened up the trunk and pulled her bags out. Then, she headed into the venue. As she approached the entrance, J &amp; J Security quickly walked over to her.

"Well, hello there Jordyn," Jamie Noble spoke.

She raised an eyebrow. "Go away, munchkin," she replied.

"Hey-" he began to protest, but Joey Mercury quickly cut him off.

"We have a job to do. The Authority wants us to bring you to them."

"What the hell is this? 'Game of Thrones' or some shit? 'Bring her to me!'" she questioned, mocking their request. "You two are funny. It's a shame you're with The Authority," she said and continued on her way into the building. The two moved in front of her, blocking her way. "Seriously?" she spoke, the lightheartedness leaving her tone. "Get the hell out of my way."

"We have to bring you…" Jamie insisted, though he was clearly intimidated by the woman standing before him.

"I can kick both of your asses," she warned them, bringing a hand onto her hip, as she let go of her suitcase handle. "Trust me, I'll make sure that it's incredibly embarrassing for you two."

The two took a step forward, reaching forward to each grab one of her arms. A backpack swiftly flew into Joey Mercury's face, knocking him back. Jordyn elbowed Jamie in the chin, knocking him back, as well. She turned and came face to face with none other than Dean Ambrose.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." The pair grabbed their bags and walked passed the laughably ineffective security team. He led her to his locker room, shutting the door behind them.

"Did they touch you?"

Jordyn shook her head. "No. And I could've kicked their asses."

"I know. I just figured I'd make it even easier for you."

"I'm sure that was it."

"I told you that they'd be going after you," he pointed out.

Jordyn rolled her eyes at him. "Yes. And you were right. Thank you for helping me out...again."

"I told you that you'd need me."

"Oh give it a rest, Dean."

"What?!"

She gave him a stern look. "I don't know why we have to go through this so many times," she groaned.

"What?! What'd I say?"

"You're being a pain in the ass with all of this. Yes, you helped me out. Yes, I helped you out. Yes, by helping you, I'm not in a pretty shitty spot. Whatever. I get it. That doesn't mean I need you up my ass trying to get me to stay with you."

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it. I'm just trying to help you."

"I get that, but I do have to be mean. Because I've said it I don't even know how many times, but you still aren't getting it."

"Getting what?" he asked, raising his voice.

"You're being a real douche when you consider that you screwed me over. You turned your back on me first. It wasn't like I did anything to deserve that. In fact, you deserved to have me turn my back on you after everything. But no. You did this. You walked out on me like I was some piece of garbage that you didn't want anymore, when I'm the one who loved you and who was there for you and took care of you and stayed with you even after the bullshit you put me through, you selfish son of a bitch," she vented, raising her voice. It was obvious that she was still incredibly hurt by his actions all that time ago.

The air was tense between the two, as they remained silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Dean spoke up. "I know...and you're right. I messed up, Jor. But I'm trying now. I can't fix what I did to you then. But I'm trying to help you now. I'm trying to do right by you this time around," he explained, his tone much calmer. "Please...I know you don't want to...but please just stick with me."

She stubbornly rolled her eyes, feeling the familiar stinging of tears dabbing at her eyes. She willed them away, while she contemplated her options. Jordyn knew that she should take him up on his request. But she was still incredibly upset with him.

She shook her head, silently cursing herself. "Fine," she finally caved in.

"Thank you," he replied. "I promise, I'm gonna take care of you, Jor. You don't have to worry about Seth or The Authority or those two Mouseketeers. I swear, I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Dean assured her.

"Okay," she replied, seemingly emotionless.

He knew that she was upset, and Dean was confident that he knew why. The knew that their unresolved issues were to blame. He wasn't really planning on bringing that up right now. Knowing her as well as he did, he knew that she would probably be pissed off if he did. He knew that at some point, they were going to have to deal with the past. And while he wasn't sure when, Dean knew for sure that that time wasn't now.

* * *

During Monday Night Raw, Dean had a match against Cesaro and insisted that Jordyn stay locked in his locker room. Though it wasn't a match against anyone in The Authority, he had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't stay hidden. He didn't want Jordyn getting involved, knowing that they very well might use him to get their hands on her. Dean refused to even let them get the chance. He knew that he was going to have to fight hard and watch his back.

While the match was hard fought and evenly matched, Dean had to put all of his effort into focusing on it, instead of what The Authority was going to do. He had landed Dirty Deeds on Cesaro...for the second time, and he finally got the 3-count on his opponent.

The referee held his arm up. celebrating the Lunatic Fringe's victory against a formidable opponent. That's when he spotted Seth Rollins, followed by his hilariously incapable security duo, running down the ramp, headed towards the ring.

Dean knew that if they got their hands on him, not only would he probably have a difficult time gaining the upper hand, but there was a chance that Jordyn would come out, too. He didn't want that. He quickly jumped out of the ring, reached underneath it, grabbing a chair, before climbing back in. This made the three to immediately jump off of the apron they had just jumped onto.

"Go get him!" Seth demanded of the two other men standing next to him.

The two bumbling "security guards" gave each other semi-fearful looks, as they slowly climbed back onto the apron. Dean motioned for them to come into the ring, though they clearly didn't want to. The two began arguing over who was going to climb in first, while Dean began laughing at them. A quick round of Rock, Paper, Scissors resulted in Jamie Noble having to go into the ring.

He hesitated and was slow about it, but he ultimately got into the ring. Dean quickly darted over to him, to hit him with the chair. But Jamie was able to hop out of the ring quickly enough to avoid contact with it.

"Come on you idiots. Let's go. I've had enough of you embarrassing me," Seth growled at the pair.

Dean continued laughing at the three, as they back up the ramp, away from the unstable one.


	26. Chapter 26

Retaliation

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and does not reflect on any of the real life personas mentioned/portrayed. I only own Jordyn and the content of the story because I wrote it. Some may say I have too much time on my hands. I disagree. I make time because you guys let me have all of this fun!

* * *

**A/N: A huge shoutout to my awesome, amazing, perfect, wonderful reviewers: Seth rollins babe, AnimalloversInc ( I can not tell you how much I love J &amp; J. And while I love them and liked seeing that they're a part of their own storyline and aren't just there to back Seth up, I miss the grouping already.), my anonymous guest (I doubt J &amp; J will be gone for very long. We'll see if Dean can keep her out of trouble...or himself…), and Pinayprincesa(I love him!). Sorry for the delay. I know it's been two weeks or almost two weeks. Work has been hectic, life has been hectic...and I have this weird tendency to fall asleep early, too, so that doesn't really help out much. Anyways, I love you guys! And I hope you enjoy! XoXoXo**

* * *

When Dean came back into the locker room, Jordyn let him in, though she seriously considered not doing so for a moment. But she knew that would just be mean, considering that he was only trying to protect her. Once he was inside, Dean quickly shut and locked the door. Jordyn walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"I hope you know that I'm not hiding from The Authority because I'm afraid of them. I just don't want to risk them getting their hands on you.," he told her.

"I know, but I hope that you know I'm not afraid of them either," she replied.

"I know you're not, but you should be. That's why I have to look out for you."

Jordyn scoffed. "I don't need to be afraid of anyone. The only person who I should have been concerned about already stabbed me in the back. But I've obviously learned my lesson," she shot back, clearly referencing him.

"Jor, I know you're still mad at me," he breathed.

"I'm pretty confident that I'll never stop being pissed off at you," she replied with a nod and a smirk.

"I don't blame you," he replied. "I deserve that."

"Well, at least you know it."

"We should probably go soon," Dean said, changing the topic of conversation.

"My stuff is packed," she assured him.

"Okay. So is mine. I just have to take a quick shower first."

"Alright, well, you enjoy that. I'll wait here."

Jordyn put her feel up on the coffee table. She knew that she was purposely giving Dean an incredibly hard time. However, she didn't feel particularly bad about it. He hurt her. Five years wouldn't make that go away. In fact, it seemed to her that time only fueled her anger with him. And it helped her become focused on her thirst for retaliation.

It was also bothering Jordyn that while she still had plenty of pent up hostility, being near him reminded her of how happy she was and complete she felt while she was with him. After all, life may not have been perfect, but she had no problem working through the problems, as long as she was with him. She missed having that closeness with a person. She hated the fact that she even cared at all. All Jordyn wanted was to be able to hate him without question or hesitation. But she didn't. In fact, sometimes she just wanted to be held by him. It made her feel all the more lonely.

When Dean finally came out of the bathroom, he was dressed and ready to get on the road. "Let's get out of here" was all that left his lips.

"Sounds good." Jordyn got up from the couch. She grabbed her bags, and the pair left the locker room, Dean making sure that he stayed as close to Jordyn as he could, without getting punched by her. As the pair made their way to the car, Dean wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. So, he remained silent. They put their stuff into the trunk and got into the car.

Dean started driving, anxious to get to their destination. While he enjoyed being with Jordyn, the tense air was making him increasingly uncomfortable. He noticed her yawning in the passenger's seat.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little, I guess," she replied.

Dean reached into the backseat and grabbed his hoodie. "Here. Use this as a pillow, put the seat back, and take a nap," he told her.

She reluctantly took it from him, folded it up, put the seat back a little, and put it underneath her head. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Within a couple of minutes, Jordyn was sound asleep.

Jordyn heard someone berating someone else. She looked around, unsure of where she was for a moment. Then, she recognized her high school cafeteria. She looked over and noticed that it was Dean who was being bullied by Seth.

Confused, she stood up and walked over to the two. Jordyn grabbed Seth by his arm and yanked him back. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Letting this loser know where he stands and that no one wants him around here anymore," he replied. He, then, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Dean looked at Jordyn. His eyes looked sad, as he took in the sight of her with Seth. The two locked eyes for a brief moment. Jordyn grabbed Seth's hand and pried it off of her. She stepped away from him. "Seth, leave him alone. You're just jealous that he's better than you'll ever be...in every possible way."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're out of your mind. You would really pick him over me?! Don't you know what I am?!" he questioned her, in disbelief.

"An egotistical prick. Trust me, I don't need that in my life," she retorted.

"You're making a huge mistake, Jordyn. You should seriously reconsider what you're doing here," he warned her.

"The only mistake I ever made was getting involved with someone as selfish and pigheaded as you," Jordyn shot back.

"What the hell are you doing, Jordyn?" Dean questioned in a hushed tone.

She turned and looked at him. "Fixing my mistake." With that, Jordyn leaned in and pressed her lips to Dean's, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Though he hesitated for a moment, mostly because he was completely thrown off by her actions, he wrapped his arms around her.

Disgusted and disappointed, Seth scoffed. "You'll regret this," he told her.

Jordyn pulled back and turned her head to give Seth a wicked smile. "I have a feeling that I won't," she assured him.

"I think you will," Stephanie's voice spoke.

Jordyn turned around, letting go of Dean. "I think you're wrong," she replied, looking at both Stephanie and Triple H. "For once, I think I'm making the right decision."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Jordyn, if you really do this, we can make your life a living hell. Not to mention, Dean turned his back on you once before, who's to say he won't do it again?"

Though that thought hadn't entered Jordyn's mind until this moment, she played it cool. "I would rather take the chance with Dean than stay with The Authority," she shot back.

Stephanie shrugged. "Fine. Make the wrong choice. It'll be your funeral."

"I can live with that."

"Come on, Seth. Let's leave Jordyn with her little loverboy who's only going to walk out on her again," she directed the Money in the Bank briefcase holder. "She's going to regret this."

"Jordyn, are you okay?" Dean asked, gently shaking her awake.

She opened her eyes, groggy from the abrupt awakening from her nap. "Wh-what?" Reality hit her a few seconds later, as she realized it was all a dream, and that she was still in the car with Dean.

"Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep," he told her.

Jordyn instantly felt embarrassed. She hoped that he didn't hear anything specific about the dream...or that she was even having dreams with him in them. "Oh? What was I saying?"

"I don't know. I couldn't really understand what the hell you were saying," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh…"

A smirk crossed his face. "So...what were you dreaming about?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she quickly replied. Unfortunately her reply was too quick and immediately sparked Jon's interest.

"I bet. I can tell when you're lying. And you are definitely lying to me right now," he said, the smirk refusing to leave his face.

"Well, aren't you just the expert on everything about me?" she muttered.

"I pretty much am…"

"Trust me, you're pretty far from it."

"So, what was your dream about?" he asked her again.

Jordyn remained silent for a couple of minutes, not wanting to talk about it...especially not with him. But she also knew that he wouldn't drop it. She sighed. "Do you remember our first kiss?" she finally asked him.

"Of course I do. How could I forget it? It was one of the best days of my life…" Dean replied, though he began feeling uncomfortable with the subject.

"One of the best days of your life?" she skeptically questioned.

"Up until then, yeah. I mean, it was all I wanted for so long. And I honestly never thought it would happen."

"Clearly," she replied with an eye roll.

"It's the truth," he insisted.

"Why did you leave me? Seriously, I need the truth," she asked quickly, not wanting to lose the nerve to ask him.

"Um…" Dean was clearly caught off guard by her question. His eyes were focused on the road, though his brain was clearly elsewhere. She folded her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Cat got your tongue?" she snarkily asked him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked."

Dean sighed, knowing that he was certainly in for it. "I just...I was afraid of bringing you to Florida and making your whole life about me...again...and then, letting you down. I didn't think it would work. I didn't want to ruin everything for you. You had your life...your jobs...and I knew that you could handle it on your own. I was just the burden that held you back from everything."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "You know that's bullshit."

"It isn't. I was afraid of screwing everything up and letting you down and not being able to take care of you."

"Uh huh," she replied, clearly becoming frustrated with him and his answers.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her and noticing that her jaw was clenched shut. He knew he was moments away from having her lay into him.

"You're the biggest liar I have ever known. You know that you didn't want to cart your girlfriend down the Florida because you wanted to focus on you and worry about you. You didn't want the distraction of having me down there. That's it, right? I'm not stupid," she practically demanded an answer from him.

Dean contemplated his options, but he ultimately decided that he wasn't going to screw around and beat around the bush. "That wasn't the main reason. But it was one of the things I told myself to justify my decision. It was a selfish move on my part. I know that."

Jordyn silently sulked. It hurt feeling like she was nothing but a distraction to him for nineteen years. She felt like she had wasted her entire life because of him. She gave her all to him and to their relationship, and she got nothing in return but a broken heart.

"Jordyn, I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Dean. I understand it perfectly," she replied, cutting him off.

"No, I just-"

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Jordyn spoke, cutting him off yet again.

"You deserve to know that," Dean said.

"Yeah. And let me tell you, I'm so much happier now that I know I was nothing but a distraction to you...after nineteen years...that's what I was. Nineteen years wasted. That's just…" She took a deep breath and let it out. "That's just...awesome."

Dean sighed, knowing full well that this was going to be another drive deafened by a tense silence.


	27. Chapter 27

Retaliation

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Sadly, this is a work of fiction, though I think it would certainly make for an interesting storyline. None of it had happened. I don't own any of the characters, other than Jordyn, as I created her. And that's pretty much it.

* * *

**A/N: My loves, I'm sorry for my slacking. It has been quite a couple of weeks, and my head has been all over the place. A huge thank you to Seth rollins babe and ZombieConverse. You guys are awesome :) I've been dealing with some issues with my boyfriend's parents...as in his mother hates me...and his father doesn't feel too much differently. It has stressed me out, especially since they're coming to spend a night in my apartment in a week and a half (ugh). And I spent the last 4 weekends in NY between my family and the boyfriend's. So, finally I get some sanity in my life. I hope you're still reading this :) And I'm going to try to keep up with it. Also, I get some private messages asking me to write stories and stuff...while I appreciate your faith in me to write what's on your mind, I honestly do apologize, but I just don't have the time to do it and probably won't any time soon. Anyways, I love you all :) XoXoXo**

* * *

The first three hours of the drive was immersed in an uncomfortable, tense silence. Dean felt badly. Once again, he had hurt Jordyn's feelings.

"I uh...I don't...I don't feel like those nineteen years were a waste," he finally spoke up, wanting to break up some of the hostility and tension. "And...if it's any help to you...once I left, I knew that I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you."

"We were so close. I really thought that we had something special...something that most people don't ever have. We'd been a team our whole lives. We went through everything together. And it felt like you left me out of nowhere...after everything...everything that you had done, everything you put me through, and you just left. No warning. No hints. Nothing. You left...and…" She shook her head slowly. "You were all I had, and you walked out on me. At that point, we weren't even having any problems. We weren't fighting. And for you to do that to me…" she breathed, sounding more hurt than she had intended to.

An awkward silence, yet again, plagued the pair. Dean's mind began working on its own, remembering what it had been like to be with her.

"Do you remember that time you gave me a black eye?" he asked, a smile crossing his lips.

Though she tried to resist for a couple of moments, a smile also found its way onto her face. "Yeah. I was reenacting that hit you took when you were practicing, when you leaned in to kiss me, and I just completely coldcocked you."

He laughed. "You knocked me on my ass," he commented.

Jordyn joined in, laughing, as well. "I did. And I felt so bad...especially when your eye swelled up. Everyone that you got it while you were training or something."

"Yeah, and then, I had to tell them that my girlfriend was the one who hit me. Everyone thought you were beating me. I kept telling them that it was an accident, but no one believed me. They all thought you were my abuser."

The two laughed. "They used to tease the shit out of me for it," she said, fondly remembering the past.

"And when I would win a match, they used to tease the guy who lost saying that he lost to someone who gets beat up by his girlfriend. And when I'd lose, they would tease me and say that you were gonna beat me when I came home."

"One little accident and suddenly, I'm your abuser."

"I thought that once the black eye healed, they would stop, but then, they started asking me where the bruises were, and if you smartened up and stopped leaving marks on my body."

Jordyn laughed. "We had a lot of fun."

"We really did." He paused. "The best memories I have are all with you," Dean admitted.

"Same here," she agreed.

"After I left, Jor…" He shook his head. "I was so lonely. There were so many times that I wanted to call you. There were times that I dialed your number and hang up. I would dream about you all the time. I was always thinking about you. It was hard. All I could do was hate myself."

"After you left, I just worked a lot. Other than that, I cried. I cried constantly. My heart was just completely broken. I didn't think I'd ever be okay again," she admitted. "But I mean...I did the best I could."

"Well, you obviously made it okay. You look amazing. You're doing pretty good."

She shrugged. "I didn't really have much of a choice. But I survived. I focused on bettering myself. And I like to think it paid off."

"Trust me, it did."

She nodded. "It wasn't like I could spend the rest of my life crying over you."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad I had your permission to be okay."

"That's not how I meant it."

"I know. I just...I guess I have a hard time curbing my hostility."

"I don't blame you. I mean, I deserve it."

"You do. I wish it was easier to not be so mad at you, though," Jordyn breathed.

"Is that why you decided to come here? Because you were pissed off?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Pissed off. Hurt. Whatever you want to call it. I wanted to drive you out of your mind. To be honest, I just wanted to get you back for what you did to me," she admitted.

Dean smirked. "I gotta give you credit...it worked...really, really worked," he told her. "When I saw you first come down that ramp, I thought I was in the Twilight Zone or something."

"Good. I wanted you to lose your shit."

"Obviously I did."

"Yeah."

"You were smart about it, too. You knew that you were the only thing that could be used against me. And that's what you did. You found your way to me in the best way to really get under my skin."

"Exactly."

"Well played, Jor. You were always the one with the smarts in the relationship."

Jordyn smiled. "I know."

"I was the stupid one. I just got lucky enough to somehow manage to keep you with me for so long."

"And yet you were stupid enough to leave me."

"True," he agreed.

'You know, all I wanted was to get back at you and make you pay for what you did...but...it didn't really...satisfy me, to be completely honest. Part of me wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing. I just…" She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to find some way to feel a little bit better about everything that happened, and I wanted to make you feel like an ass and like you were completely out of control."

"But…?"

"It didn't work. I didn't feel any satisfaction."

"Why's that?"

"Maybe if I'd stuck with it longer, I'd have felt a little more satisfied, but eventually driving you crazy wasn't enough for The Authority. They wanted to eliminate you, as they so eloquently put it."

"And you had a problem with that?" he asked.

"I just wanted to drive you crazy...not seriously hurt you...or kill you."

"But what happened to make you flip the switch and help me?"

"I spend most of my life with you. I loved you for so many years. I was so upset with you. I was hurt and all. But that didn't meant that I wanted anything seriously bad to happen to you. They were looking to break your neck or do something that would keep you out for a long time. And that wasn't what I was looking to do."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

"But why would you even care?" he questioned her.

"Because I care about you," she admitted, clearly frustrated with herself.

"Oh really?"

"Really," she replied, as Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot. She was relieved that they finally had a distraction from this conversation. While it was nice to be able to talk to him, there was still a lot of emotion on her end, and quite honestly, she didn't feel like dealing with that at the moment.


	28. Chapter 28

Retaliation

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is yet another work of fiction from my overactive imagination. This does not reflect on the people they portray. Jordyn is mine. Other than that, Vince McMahon owns everyone else's soul.

* * *

**A/N: My darlings, I love you all, I will admit, I didn't read over this before posting it for edits. But I tried to be as careful as possible. The screen of my laptop is killing my eyes, since I feel like I've been on it for hours between typing up this chapter and the one I posted for Falling Down. I also want to post another chapter of TOTGA, but maybe I'll save that for tomorrow...or later tonight. Anyways, let me know how you're feeling baout these two crazy kids. Love you all! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jordyn and Dean were sharing another hotel room, both sleeping on opposite sides of the one king-sized bed. The air was tense between the former couple, as they both lay there. The darkness did not succeed in masking the uncomfortable tension. Neither of the two were asleep…nor did they expect sleep to find them any time soon.

Dean found that he was particularly restless. He was unable to get his mind off of the woman next to him. His eyes were glued to her still form. His brain wouldn't shut off. He couldn't stop thinking about his life before he was a WWE Superstar…back when he was with Jordyn.

Truth be told, he loved the life that they had shared. Dean could have spent the rest of his life struggling to get by and make ends meet, as long as he had Jordyn by his side. But he knew that that wasn't what she deserved. He knew that Jordyn deserved better than to struggle forever. Dean wanted her to have a good life…a life that he didn't really feel he could give her. That was a big part of why he made it a goal to become a WWE Superstar to begin with. Sure, he loved wrestling. Always had. But he wanted to be able to take care of the woman he loved. He hated himself, knowing how hard she had worked to support the both of them. Dean just wanted to give her everything that she could have wanted. He wanted to be able to spoil her and give her a great life. He knew that he owed it to her, after everything she had given up to take care of him.

But Dean had this voice in his head that made him question what would happen if he failed in the WWE. Dean didn't want to let Jordyn down. She was too important and meant too much to him. He didn't know what to do and reacted poorly. He just up and left her. He knew that he messed up early on. Once he started thinking logically, it hit him how what he had done have been so incredibly stupid. Dean didn't know how he was supposed to fix that. So, he didn't try to. And he had regretted it every day since.

There were countless nights where he had wished he had stayed with her; nights where all he could do was wonder how she was doing…if she was okay; nights where he just felt so completely alone...as if he had achieved everything he had ever wanted…but lost everything that had truly mattered to him. Dean felt lost without the woman that he had shared his entire life with.

But here he was…sleeping in a bed next to the object of his affection. Instead of this being normal as it had been for so many years. It was uncomfortable and tense. That level of trust was so far gone. And he felt as if they had become strangers. That made him genuinely sad.

All that Dean wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't focus his mind on anything but the woman next to him. Since the day that he had walked out on her, he spent every day trying to push the thoughts of her out of his mind. Her face was a distraction, even if it was only pictured in his head. Since the day that she had walked back into his life, it was as if she haunted him. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't focus on anything. She had taken over his life all over again.

And now sleeping next to her made it all the more complicated. Dean knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep in his current frame of mind.

"Are you okay?" Jordyn spoke up.

Dean thought that she was asleep, and he was scared shitless having heard her speak. "I thought you were sleeping," he replied.

She smirked and propped herself up on her elbow. "No. It isn't that easy for me to sleep next to you."

"And why is that?"

"You mean, besides the fact that I'm trying to sleep next to my ex-boyfriend? Maybe it was the fact that you've been staring at me. I'm starting to think that you're gonna try to kill me in my sleep or something."

"You really think that I'd try to kill you?" he asked, giving her a look.

"I mean, I would hope not. I don't really want to die right now. But it's not exactly like we're that close anymore…so I don't really know what you'd do to me."

"I'd never hurt you. Well…at least…not like that…"

"So, why can't you sleep?" she questioned him.

"I can't stop thinking about some things," he admitted. "My brain won't shut off long enough for me to fall asleep."

"Oh yeah? What's on your mind?"

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. "You."

Jordyn raised her eyebrows. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you."

"What about me?"

"Everything. I keep thinking about the things that I did, and the things that I screwed up…things with us…and how they've changed."

"How do you feel about it?"

"About what I did?" She nodded. "Like an asshole. I know I fucked up. I regret what I did to you…and to us."

"Well, I mean…what's done is done, Dean," Jordyn replied, her eyes looking away from his.

"I know. I wish I could go back and change things."

"I guess it wouldn't have been so devastating if we hadn't been fine when you left. I know we went through some stuff…but I thought we had gotten through all of it. When you left, things were great. We were back on track. It just caught me completely off guard." She paused. "You just blindsided me."

"I know. After I left, I wished I didn't. Every night I used to think about how badly I wished you were with me. I thought about those nights when I had been at the gym really late, and I'd come home, and you'd be asleep already. And every time I would get into bed, I'd kiss you on the top of your head, and you would cuddle up against me. And every night, I used to wonder about how I got so lucky to have you. I never considered my life bad. Even with the bullshit with my parents and not having money and all of that stuff because I had you. Even when we went through that stuff where I fucked up…you were still by my side. You dealt with a lot from me, and you never once made me feel like a burden. I mean…what I did to you…that was fucked up. I hurt you, and you still stayed by my side. And what did you get for it? I left. You made everything in my life better. You were all I needed. And after I left, I couldn't remember why I even thought of leaving you…not to mention actually leaving. I hate myself for everything I did to you," Dean told her. She could see how sincere he was.

Though the room was lit only by the moonlight filtering through the curtains covering the windows, she could make out his features. Jordyn could see the frustration that was written all over his face. And she could hear his sincerity in the tone of his voice.

"I just felt so alone. It wasn't bad enough that we had it rough growing up. It wasn't bad enough that I caught you doing…you know." Jordyn didn't like talking about what they had gone through while Dean had been experimenting with pills and alcohol combinations. Talking about it wasn't something she was willing to do, especially right now. "You were my entire world, and you just walked out on me. That hurt."

"I know. You did everything. You supported me. You took care of me. You stuck with me, even when you shouldn't have." Dean paused. "You really loved me."

"I did," she agreed. "I loved you more than anything, Dean. That's why I worked so hard…for us."

"I know I fucked everything up, but I hope you know how much I really loved you, too, even when I was acting like an asshole. If I didn't have you in my life…I don't…I'm not sure how…I don't even know if I would've survived through everything."

"You would've been fine. I mean…you were fine after you left me," she pointed out.

"First of all, I wasn't really fine. Secondly, I only got as far as I did because I had you with me," Dean explained. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have you with me for all of those years."

"I just…I hope you know that I don't hate you. I really don't. And quite frankly, I was so upset and so hurt. But…I don't regret anything because I had the best years of my life with you. You got me through the bullshit with my parents and my shitty life. But because I had you…I had a great life, Dean. Even when things were hard, even when you hurt me, even when I had to keep pulling you out of those…situations…it was okay. I knew that it would always be okay because we would always be able to work things out."

"I ruined everything."

"You didn't. We were both doing our thing…making our lives work. I resented you for a long time…obviously. I wouldn't have come here, if I didn't. But I don't anymore. When you left, even though I was a mess, I learned that I could make it on my own and take care of myself…that I could be in control of my own future…my own life."

"Every single day of my life, I've wished that I never left you."

Jordyn remained silent for a couple of moments. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want him to make her feel this way all over again. She had moved on…or so she thought. She knew that a part of her heart would always belong to him. But this was getting too intense for her. "It's okay, Dean. I mean, we're fine now. We've given ourselves time to grow and become independent. So, in retrospect, it was for the best."

"Yeah, but…so many times I had asked myself if I did the right thing…if being here, now, in the WWE…if it was worth what I did to you…and…" He breathed loudly and let it out. He was never comfortable talking about this kind of stuff. Quite frankly, Jordyn wished he would shut up about it. "And there wasn't one time where I ever thought I'd made the right decision. I would give it all up to go back to that day and not leave."

Jordyn remained quiet. Now, she felt uncomfortable. She did not want to have this conversation with him. It was making her feel too many things that she didn't want to feel. It made her miss him. It made her mad at him for having left her and the life that they had made for themselves. But she couldn't let herself feel anything for him again. She had trusted him once…and here they were. While he had betrayed her trust at time, during the course of their relationship, she had forgiven him. But leaving her was a whole other betrayal. "Dean, I just…I think that you made the best decision for the both of us. We were too codependent together. We needed to have some time apart. It's the only way we could grow up and become real adults."

"I think we would have been better off together," he insisted.

Jordyn gave him an annoyed look. "No use in speculating now, right?" she replied, wanting this subject to be dropped.

Finally, he got the hint. "Yeah. You're right. I just…I dunno. It hasn't been easy without you here with me. You're the only one in this world who really knows me, Jor."

"I mean…you made your own decision, and I have to respect that…which I do."

"I know. I just…I've really missed you."

She gave him a small smile. "Well, look at us…reunited after five years," she said, her voice joking, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Dean smiled. "I'm really happy that you're here. I honestly thought that I'd never see you again."

"Well, I guess I just couldn't help myself," she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"You really look incredible, you know."

She chuckled briefly. "I dunno about that."

"Well, I know about that."

"Listen, Dean, I appreciate the compliments and how great you're trying to be. I really do. I appreciate you letting me hang around with you. But…honestly, you're being too nice to me. It's making me feel things that I don't want to feel," her voice calm and devoid of any bitchiness.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jor. I'm just…going through a lot, I guess…in my head. It's hard for me to be around you and not be with you. I'm not used to it."

"I mean, I can leave you alone, if it would make your life easier."

"No. God, no. Please. I love being around you. It's just different. I'll get used to it. It's just…true what they say."

"Oh? What do they say?"

"You never really get over your first love."

She rolled her eyes. "Who are they?" she asked.

"I dunno."

"Dean, we really need to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry for pissing you off," he apologized.

"I'm not pissed off…just uncomfortable."

"Well, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, then."

"It's fine. Let's just try our best and get some sleep."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Goodnight, Dean," she said, laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Goodnight, Jor," he reciprocated. The tension in the room only grew after their conversation. It was undeniable…and very thick. The two were pretty sure after that interaction, they were even further away from the possibility of sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Retaliation

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and does not accurately depict the real people behind the characters.

* * *

**A/N: My loves, I am sorry for the delay. To make a long story short (I kept the story fairly long when I updated Falling Down, so if you want the full story, it's there), I've been out of commission. I was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes and was having eye problems and was getting acclimated to the changes I've had to incorporate into my life. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Seeing as my eyes are finally working again, it should be easier for me to update :) Love you guys XoXoXo**

* * *

Surprisingly, after their discussion the night before, both Dean and Jordyn were feeling a bit more normal the next day. Though the tension was still there, they managed to work through it. They decided to go to the gym and work out together.

"I'm just saying, you may think that this is the little Jordyn that was mediocre at best in the ring, but that's not me anymore. I've gotten a fuck ton better," Jordyn warned her former boyfriend, as the pair headed towards the entrance of the local gym.

"Oh yeah? Now you're a bad ass?" he questioned, grabbing the door and holding it open for her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, as she walked through while Dean followed behind. "And yes, I am a bad ass, now, thank you very much."

"I bet," he replied, a smirk on his face. The pair followed the signs that pointed to the locker rooms. "I'll meet you here, bad ass," he teased her.

"Good. I'll make a believer out of you."

"Uh huh," Dan patronized her, as the two headed into their respective locker rooms.

Jordyn changed into a pair of gray Adidas by Stella McCartney cotton-blend jersey shorts, paired with a while Adidas by Stella McCartney microfiber sports bra. She wore her pink and black Nike Lunar Glide 6 sneakers. She had no makeup on and had her hair up in a high ponytail.

She walked out of the locker room and met Dean right outside. His eyes widened upon seeing her. "You ready to rumble, Ambrose?" she asked with an exaggerated smile and a chuckle.

"Uh…yeah. Let's go." Truth be told, he was going to actively focus on not getting turned on, considering they would be in incredibly close contact, and she as wearing just enough to remind him what she looked like without anything on.

As the two headed towards the available ring, they kept intentionally bumping into each other and trying to trip each other. Neither was quite sure if they were just being friendly or if they were trying to flirt with each other.

"You think you can take me?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Oh I know I can," she smartly replied, returning the smirk.

They approached the ring. Dean rolled in, while Jordyn opted to climb in using the steel steps. He held the bottom ropes open for her to climb in, which she did.

"So, what do you want to start with?" she questioned.

"I dunno, amateur. What do you wanna do?" he asked in reply.

"Well, for starters, I want to kick your ass," she challenged.

"You just wanna have a little match right here, right now, pretty lady?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I can show you that I'm no wimp," she told him.

Dean shrugged. "Fine. Let's do it."

The evil glint in Jordyn's eye made his heart skip a beat. He didn't want to admit it, but he had missed the hell out of her.

The pair stood in the middle of the ring. She raised an eyebrow, and they quickly locked up. Dean quickly gained the upper hand and put her in a headlock. With both hands, she grasped his arm and hurled her body towards his, landing a kick to his groin. He immediately let go and fell to the mat.

"That's not allowed," he squeaked.

She laughed. "Oh really? Dean Ambrose follows the rules? Since when?"

He gave her a look and stood back up. Jordyn Irish-whipped him across the ring. He bounced off the ropes, and she drop kicked him, knocking him down to the mat.

Now, Dean prided himself on being a bad ass in the ring, but he was definitely downplaying his skill to give Jordyn the upper hand. She quickly jumped on top of him and put him in a headlock, while they were down on the mat.

"You don't have to let me beat you, you know?" she spoke, tightening her grip on him.

"Of course I do. You're a sore loser," he shot back, though he had to admit, her headlock was impressively strong, as he gasped his words.

"I am not! Don't piss me off, Ambrose!"

He grabbed her arm with a little bit of force, pulled her off of him. He quickly tried to get his lungs to fill with the air she had deprived him of. Jordyn gave him a look. She headed to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope.

Dean stood up, as she launched herself into the air, landing with her legs around his neck and nailing the hurricanrana, tossing him to the other side of the ring. Jordyn quickly stood up, bringing her hands onto her hips. He got up.

"I forgot how talented you can be when your legs are around my neck," he teased her with a straight face.

She stepped up to him, leaving only a couple of inches in between their bodies. "Trust me, Deano, every part of my body is skilled."

He raised his eyebrows, not expecting her to come back with such a blatantly sexual remark. "I believe it."

Distracted, Jordyn smiled at him. "From what I recall, you've got your own talents," she spoke, her eyes locking on his.

"You better watch yourself, Jor. I won't hesitate to bring you back to that hotel room and remind you of what I can do."

"You don't have the balls to," she shot, folding her arms over her chest.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I have balls."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded slowly. "Oh yeah." Dean brought a hand onto her hip.

"Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds," Seth's familiar voice interrupted.

Both Dean and Jordyn turned to face him. "Look at that. They allow pets in here," he breathed.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to repeat that to my face?" Seth challenged.

"Absolutely." Dean hopped out of the ring and stepped up to Seth. "What I said was 'Look at that, they allow pets in here'," he repeated.

"What are you? A comedian?"

"I wasn't joking," Dean quipped.

"Jordyn, you know, you can come back to me. We can work things out. I wouldn't want you to have to stoop so low."

"Trust me, Seth, you ruined your chances with me," Jordyn told him.

"I'm not so sure about that."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh fuck off, dickbag."

He laughed. "You two enjoy yourselves. Jor, you're more than welcome to come visit me in the locker room. I have an…itch you can…scratch," he spoke, winking at her.

"You better knock this shit off right the fuck now," Dean spoke through gritted teeth.

Seth laughed and began patting Dean on the arm. "Ah…you're funny. I'll see you two later," he spoke and walked away.

Dean remained still for a couple of moments. Jordyn climbed out of the ring and stood next to him. She gently placed a hand on his back.

"Dean?" she spoke. She received no response. Jordyn took a step in front of him. "Dean." He still remained silent, staring in the direction that Seth had walked in. She reached up onto his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Dean, talk to me," she spoke.

"Did you fuck him?" he questioned accusingly.

"No!" she quickly denied. "Besides the fact that it's absolutely none of your business, I did not fuck him." She paused. "Would it matter if I did?"

"Of course it would!"

"Why?"

"Because you're mine, not his."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not yours, and I'm not his. I'm mine, thank you very much."

He gave her a look. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh? I do? Because all I heard is you attempt to claim some kind of ownership over me, when we both know that you gave up any claims you had on me a long time ago."

"Do you really wanna get into this now?" he questioned her.

"You brought it up, so let's," she replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Jordyn, listen, you—"

"Get in the fucking ring right now," she ordered him, climbing in herself.

Dean remained still for a few moments, before ultimately deciding to follow her. He climbed in and was immediately punched in the face by the enraged woman that had been waiting for him. Caught off guard, Dean stumbled back. She backed him against the turnbuckle, landing multiple punches. She climbed onto the bottom rope, balancing herself as she grabbed a handful of his hair.

"What the fuck, Jordyn?!" he demanded.

"This is what you get for being an asshole," she growled.

Dean picked her up and turned them around, cornering her against the turnbuckle. That didn't throw her off for even a moment. She tossed an elbow into his face. He stumbled back.

"You wanna fuck around with people's lives and hearts? This is what you fucking get, you stupid son of a bitch," Jordyn spat, climbing onto the top rope. She leapt off, landing on top of him. She quickly tangled him up in a Figure Four, putting as much pressure on his leg as possible.

"Jor, what the fuck are you doing? That hurts," he shot at her, surprised that her being as small as she was could inflict that much pain on someone his size.

"Oh…you wanna talk about pain?" she questioned. He was sitting up, as was she. Jordyn reached over and punched at him. He moved back, just in time, dodging her fist.

"Jordyn! Cut it out!" he demanded.

She let his go of his legs and pounced on top of him, using her knee to knock into his crotch. "Fuck," he groaned. She got up, pulling him up with her, knocking him out with Dirty Deeds.

Jordyn stood up and looked down at Dean, clearly pleased with her handiwork. "Maybe you can learn to finally stop screwing with my head. You're acting like I'm just the trophy that the winner of your little rivalry with Seth gets. So, quit the bullshit, Dean," she told him, before exiting the ring.


	30. Chapter 30

Retaliation

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is fiction. It didn't happen.

* * *

**A/N: And the next chapter is here! A huge thank you to DenyingTheTruth and ZombieConverse (Thanks, love! I'm doing really well. Just an adjustment. I feel like there's no reason to be upset about it. Worse things happen to better people.). I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying. Please let me know what you think and how this is coming along. I like to hear suggestions, opinions, etc. Plus, I have the best readers ever :) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

It was time for another episode of Monday Night Raw. Dean and Jordyn were scheduled for a mixed tag match against Seth and Nikki Bella. The tension between the former couple was through the roof. Jordyn refused to speak to him, after the incident in the gym. And while Dean wasn't exactly one to shy away from a fight, the last thing he wanted to do was make things worse with her. He was constantly making mistakes, and he was trying to stop.

They were sharing a locker room backstage. Jordyn had already changed into her ring gear and was sitting on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table. Dean was avoiding her, at this point, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. After all, they had a match, and they were going to have to cooperate and find some way to coexist.

Hesitantly, he sat down next to her. She slowly turned her head, glared at him, and turned her head back. She folded her arms over her chest. "Hey," he awkwardly spoke. Jordyn remained silent, as she blatantly ignore him. "Hey," he repeated louder.

"I can hear you. I just don't want to speak to you," she replied, her voice low and firm.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're an asshole," she shot.

"I can't disagree with you there. I've always been an asshole. You know that. So, why are you mad at me now?"

"Because you were acting like a fucking dick at the gym. Like you have some right to me or something. Like you didn't fuck that up so badly by being a stupid bastard," Jordyn spoke, her hostility obvious. "But suddenly when you get the urge, you get to claim ownership or me? Like I'm a fucking toy or something? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Okay. I get that. I fucked up…again. It's a hard habit to break, you know, especially with Seth just egging me on with his…dickery." She gave him a look knowing that he just made that word up for his own purposes. "He just…he gets under my skin, and that's never happened before. And he acts like…like you two were together like we were or something. That just pisses me off…so much," he explained.

"Well, we kissed a few times. Everything else was over the clothes. So, it wasn't that serious between us," she casually retorted.

"Would you have…?"

Jordyn gave him a look. "Would I have fucked him?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, if things were still good between us, and we liked each other and shit…I mean…I probably would have. Yeah…yeah."

"You would've banged him?" he questioned, as if he wanted to make sure he didn't misunderstand her.

"Yes, I would have banged him, Dean. Not that it would have been any of your business," she snapped. "Fuck…even if I fucked him now, it still wouldn't be any of your business."

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. But would you now?" he asked.

"You're making me want to, just to piss you off," she muttered.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Jor. I'm just…fucking jealous. And if Seth can get under my skin, it's only because of you. Nothing else he does bothers me at this point. But when it comes to you…I can't help it. I lose my shit. Every fucking time, without fail. When you got involved in the shit between us, I just…I couldn't handle that. You're not…you're my uh…my…" He took a deep breath and let it out, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation, which made Jordyn feel just a little twinge of satisfaction. "You're my only weakness," he finally admitted.

She remained silent for a couple of moments, absorbing his words. A smirk finally played on her lips. "Good."

"Good? You like the fact that you're the only thing that can get to me?" he questioned her, seemingly unamused with her reaction to his admission.

"Uh fuck yeah. After everything you put me through, I'm happy that I can still get under your skin and drive you crazy. I like being the one with the control. And you had me so out of control for so long, that it's nice to get that back."

"Of course you do," he breathed. "Can we just…get along for this match tonight?"

"Yeah. I can behave myself. Besides, I want to kick Nikki Bella's ass, and if I can get a few shots in against Seth, I won't be complaining either."

"I won't have a problem with that," he told her.

"Then, we'll get along just fine," she assured him with a wicked smile.

* * *

During the mixed tag team match, Dean and Jordyn were kicking ass, doing everything that they could to maintain the upper hand. And they were succeeding at that.

With Triple H and Stephanie on commentary during the match, the two troublemakers were all too happy to shove their in-ring skill in their foes' faces. They wanted The Authority to know not to mess with the awkward partnership of the former lovers.

Jordyn was in the ring with Nikki. She Irish-whipped her weary opponent across the ring and violently kicked her, connecting with the longtime Diva's jaw. She fell back on the mat. Jordyn quickly jumped on top of her, pinning her.

Before the referee could make the three-count, Seth pulled Jordyn off of his partner's body, preventing what would have been certain victory for the two outcasts. Pissed off, she got up, put her hands on her hips, smirking at Mr. Money in the Bank, as he laughed at her. She, then, smiled sweetly at him, before forcefully kicking him in the crotch. Seth's eyes bulged, and he immediately crouched down in agonizing pain. Jordyn's senses were incredibly alert, and she knew full well that Nikki was behind her and on her feet, ready to attack.

As the heel Diva charged at Jordyn, she sidestepped the intended attack and allowing Nikki to hit Seth instead, knocking them both out. Jordyn chuckled evilly at the pair. She, then, grabbed Nikki by her hair, pulling her into the middle of the ring. Seth rolled out onto the apron, quickly losing his balance and falling off and landing on the mat outside of the ring.

Jordyn tucked Nikki's head under her arm and flawlessly nailed Dean's finisher, Dirty Deeds. She quickly covered her opponent and got the three-count, winning the match for herself and her partner. Standing up, Jordyn felt a sense of satisfaction course through her body, before she was pulled into Dean's arms. She was confused and half-assedly hugged him back. When he pulled out of the embrace, he raised her arm, as the WWE Universe cheered for the pair. Everyone could see the confusion all over Jordyn's face, resulting from Dean's action.

The tension between them was obvious. It could be easily cut with a dull knife. And no one, not even the two involved, knew what was really going on between them. They quickly made their way out of the ring and headed back up the ramp, quickly making their way to Dean's locker room, wanting to avoid any run-ins with anyone from The Authority.

Once inside, he shut the door. "You are a badass," he told her.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you so."

"You did. And you were right."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence between them. "So…uh Jordyn…you know…you looked really great out there," he spoke, eyes on the floor, as the carpet seemed to suddenly become of interest to him.

"Thanks."

"Did it get weird or something?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why."

"Is it because I hugged you?"

"Probably."

The two remained silent. Having become overtaken with overwhelming tension, neither knew what to say, causing it to become even more awkward. She glanced at him, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"Why are you making it weird, Dean?" she asked him, her voice accusing. She looked pissed, and it confused Dean. He hadn't intended for it to get like this.

"I'm not trying to, Jor," he argued. "I don't even know what the hell I'm even doing to make it weird."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower," she mumbled and stalked off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Dean sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. She was going to drive him up the wall. And he didn't know what to do about the situation, either. Dean felt completely and utterly hopeless.


	31. Chapter 31

Retaliation

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Nothing has really changed. This is still fiction. It still didn't happen. And that's pretty much that.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all of my wonderful people! Thank you big time to: AnimalloversInc (He's just a mess lol typical guy) and nafiondf aof. I'm going to apologize ahead of time because I'm cheaping out on you guys and giving you, what I feel, is a too short chapter. But I promise, it's leading to wonderful things :) Hope you all enjoy, and I'll be working on getting the next chapter up soon :) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

While Jordyn was in the shower, Dean heard a knock on the locker room door. He walked over and opened it.

"Hey! What's up, man?" he greeted one of his very few friends, if not his only, Roman Reigns. He was not only happy to see him but also relieved that it wasn't anyone from the Authority. He was too distracted to deal with them, at the moment.

"Hey Ambrose." The two fist pounded each other.

Dean moved out of the way, allowing his friend to come inside. Roman did so, and Dean shut the door behind him. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just checking up on you. How's it goin'?"

The two sat on the couch. "Eh. Not too bad."

"The Authority isn't letting up, huh? They got it bad for you."

"Yeah…"

"How're things going with Jordyn?"

Dean shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really know."

"Dude, you obviously want her."

"What?! Are you out of your mind? No. Absolutely not," he animatedly denied.

"Don't even try bullshitting me, man. I know you a helluva lot better than that. Don't give me that."

"I'm pretty sure she hates me at least eighty percent of the time," he told his best friend, his tone giving away just how defeated he felt.

Roman shrugged. "I mean, can you really blame her?"

"Well, not, but…I dunno."

"How do you feel about all of this?"

"I mean…I…I don't really know. We just…we have a long history, ya know?"

"Yeah, you do. And for whatever dumbass reason you think you have, you're gonna try telling me that you don't have it bad for her?" the Samoan powerhouse questioned with a smirk adorning his lips.

"I mean…maybe a little. I dunno."

"Maybe a little? Come on, brother."

"Ugh. Fine. Yeah. I've got it bad for her. Really bad," he finally admitted.

Roman laughed. "That's what I thought. I'm pretty sure everyone can see that with how you acted towards her out there," he pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"That sexual tension was pretty obvious to everyone out there." He paused. "You gonna do anything about it?"

"I don't really think I can…"

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, I'm pretty sure she hates me at least eighty percent of the time. And that's lowballing it."

"I doubt she hates you. She's probably just trying to make you suffer for what you did to her. Can't say she's wrong for it, either."

"Well, yeah…that's true."

"Man, if you want her, you're gonna have to work your ass off for it. Women love security and shit. Jordyn thought she had that with you, and then, you walked out on her with no warning. You need to work for it. And you can't screw it all up again."

"I don't want to. I want to make things right between us."

"Then, you can't pull any bullshit on her again."

"I know."

Roman paused for a moment. "Do you want to…be with her again?"

Dean gave him a look and tried to play it cool. Roman raised an eyebrow. His shoulders slumped, and he shook his head. "I mean…I thought that was obvious," he admitted, defeat lacing his words.

"Because you love her? Or just because you don't want Seth to have her?"

"I mean, I don't want Seth to be with her or talk to her…or look at her…breathe near her…breathe at all, actually. But I mean…I uh…I do like…love her or whatever." It was beyond obvious to Roman that Dean wasn't at all comfortable with this topic of conversation. He wasn't one for talking about feelings and such.

"She's gonna make you work your ass off for it."

Dean nodded. "I know. She's all pissed off at me because I lost my shit when Rollins was being a dickhead, and I referred to her as mine."

Roman made a face, before chuckling. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, huh?"

Dean shrugged and shook his head. "I was pissed off that Seth was running his mouth. I wasn't thinking."

"You seem to have that problem pretty often," Roman said, smirking.

"Yeah…a helluva lot, my friend." Dean sighed. "She's a pistol."

"I guess you've met your match in her."

Dean absentmindedly smiled. "She's something. Seriously, I'm no match for her. Not at all. Never have been, and I won't ever be. Even after all of these years, Jordyn's still got me wrapped around her little finger."

"Bet no one would ever imagine that the Lunatic Fringe would be hung up on a woman like this," Roman teased.

"What can I say, man? She's got me hooked."

"Haven't you always been hooked, though?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed. "I have."

"You should've never left her, man. You could've skipped all of these games."

"Yeah. I fucked up big time. And now, I've gotta jump through all of these hoops and shit to get back on her good side."

Roman nodded. "Just don't screw it up again. Besides the fact that she was affiliated with The Authority, I actually really like her. She's a bad-ass. And she's already under your skin. That doesn't happen very often…or…at all, actually."

Dean nodded. "I'm just so crazy about her."

Roman laughed. "And no one ever thought you'd go soft. Look at this shit, brother," he teased him.

"Yeah, well…nothing's even going on between us, so…"

"You gotta fix that. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Just wanted to stop by and check up on you. If you need anything, you know I've got your back."

"Thanks, man. I'll see ya." The two men got up, and Dean led Roman to the door. He left, leaving Dean on his own. He sat back down on the couch.

Within a couple of minutes, Dean heard the bathroom door opened. He turned and saw Jordyn clad in a towel. His eyes widened, as he watched her walk over to her bag and rifle through it. She glanced over at him and noticed that his eyes were glued to her. "What? I forgot my clothes," she spoke defensively.

"Oh…uh…I mean…that's fine. I just um…uh…" He tried to pull his eyes off of her body, but he found it nearly impossible to do so. The fact that it wasn't a very big towel and showed most of her legs and nearly revealed her ass cheeks caused him to come almost completely undone. He couldn't form a coherent thought in his head, much less speak and sound like anything other than a blubbering idiot. He had to remind himself to slap the shit out of himself once he regained some semblance of control over his body.

A smirk formed on her lips. She stood up straight and walked over to him. Dean stood up, looking unsure of what was going to happen. She stopped in front of him, her eyes meeting his.

"Am I making you nervous?" Jordyn asked, her voice lowering. He nodded slowly and swallowed hard. She smiled and took another step closer to him. "Do you like what you're seeing?" He nodded again, finding that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tighter. "How does it make you feel, knowing that just one little, tiny tug on this towel would leave me completely naked in front of you?" she asked, her tone seductive.

"I-I-I…" He began sweating and felt lightheaded.

"The fact that you can't even speak makes me think that you're really liking that possibility." He nodded again, his heart pounding in his chest. She turned around and walked back over to her bag of clothes. She turning her back to Dean, dropped her towel, and slipped on a pair of underwear, as well as a bra. She, then, turned back around to face him.

Dean's mouth hung open. She mischievously smiled at him and finished getting dressed. He knew that she was purposely trying to get him all flustered and drive him crazy. And it was working too well. He knew that he was in a hell of a lot of trouble.


End file.
